Imprescindível Amor
by Hiorrana barbosa Fernanda Leal
Summary: O que fazer quando você descobre que sua vida toda foi uma mentira? O que fazer quando você descobre que tem que mudar radicalmente seu modo de agir simplesmente por que há algo maior que seus próprios sentimentos: A vida de pessoas inocentes.
1. Meu eu mesma

**Imprescindível amor**

**Capítulo I – Meu Eu Mesma**

- Granger! – Sabe, esse nome me lembra várias coisas. A primeira é que é o meu sobrenome, a segunda é que é o sobrenome que a minha mãe ganhou quando se casou com meu pai, a terceira é que sempre que alguém está com raiva de mim me chamam assim, porém a quarta, de que menos gosto, é a que mais me deixa mal! Sim, não adianta tentar fingir que não escutou, ele o garoto mais arrogante de todo o mundo mágico está te chamando! Pôr que será que sempre que escuto esse individuo chamar meu nome tenho uma espécie de calafrio? Pôr que será que sempre que vem da boca dele, o meu nome, eu sinto nojo?

Bem talvez eu saiba a resposta. Simples é pôr que vem da boca do garoto mais insuportável, asqueroso, antipático, ignorante, hipócrita, insensível, convencido, arrogante, metido, cretino, canalha, babaca, que me causa uma repugnância... arg!! Ele me dá náuseas! Você deve estar pensando que eu sou uma lunática, que de lunática já basta a Luna, só pôr que eu estou falando isso deste garoto, mas isso é pôr que você não o conhece. Depois de um segundo de conversa com ele você vai querer se internar em um hospital para doentes mentais! Não que ele seja louco, mas também não digo que não seja, mas pôr que ele é um filhinho de papai metido a besta, covarde e que sempre tenta se safar jogando a culpa nos mais fracos! Mas vamos deixar de falar dessa porcaria de garoto e pensar em uma boa resposta para o que vem pôr trás, digo trás, pois ele está logo atrás de mim e pelo que eu conheço desta besta ambulante coisa boa não está pôr vir.

- O que foi Malfoy? – respondi ríspida, afinal quem ele pensa que é, para vir atrapalhar meu dia perfeito com aquele lindo garoto dono de um esplendido par de esmeraldas e aquele ruivo intrometido, intrometido sim, pois ele que se convidou para vir junto! E o que acaba acontecendo?! Aqueles dois drogados se trancam naquela merda de loja!!

- E então Granger não vai nem me dar um abraço? Afinal a gente não se vê desde o inicio das férias. Vai dizer que não sentiu saudades? – falou irônico, fala sério ele não está no seu juízo perfeito! Ficar falando essas maluquices em voz alta alguém pode escutar e acabar denunciando que tem um louco a solta.

- Malfoy não me venha com gracinhas! Agora me deixa em paz que eu tenho mais o que fazer! – tentei corta-lo antes que a nossa discussão continuasse a noite inteira, pois ainda tinha que terminar de comprar o material escolar. Arg!! Que raiva! Como o Harry e Ron podiam ser tão viciados naquela porcaria de jogo? Estão há mais de duas horas naquela droga de loja de artigos de quadribol!! Quando já estava me virando para entrar no Floreios o desgraçado me segura pelo braço!

- Não tão rápido Granger! Nunca vire a costa para um Malfoy... ou quer morrer?

- Isso é uma ameaça? Pois se for me fale logo, assim eu me preparo para enfrentar a doninha chamando o controle de animais. Me solta Malfoy, você esta perdendo a noção de perigo?

- Olha aqui Granger quem não tem noção do que é perigo é você, pensa que só pôr que o meu pai está na cadeia eu vou me rebaixar? Pois está muito enganada! Esse ano você verá o que é perigo. Você, o cicatriz e o traidor irão ver o que um Malfoy pode fazer! – e falando isso saiu. Mas quem ele pensa que é? Que Droga!! Mas o que ele quis dizer com isso? Sabia!! Não falei, coisa boa não era! Mas como aquele desgraçado pode ser tão cara de pau? Eu não estou gostando nada disso... mas onde aqueles dois viciados se meteram?! Não precisei me perguntar pôr muito mais tempo, pois os dois estavam saindo da loja.

- Podem me dizer o que vocês estavam comprando? A loja? Ou não, é claro, estavam encomendado roupas de quadribol para o Grope! Ah sim, foram também escolher o tecido? Qual vai ser a cor? Rosa, verde, laranja ou púrpura?

- Que isso Mione, qual o estresse? – falou aquele maldito ruivo intrometido. Bem deixa eu pensar... talvez seja pôr que você seu ignorante, burro, lerdo, traidor... tenha atrapalhado meu "quase" encontro com o Harry! Digo "quase" pois... bem... o Harry não me chamou exatamente para ter um encontro, na verdade ele me chamou para fazer companhia a ele, ajudando-o a comprar suas roupas, afinal ele nunca fora muito bom em escolher roupas. Mas poderia se transformar em um encontro não poderia? É claro que sim!! Imagina Harry e eu sozinhos, finalmente né, passeando no Beco Diagonal como um casal apaixonado, abraçadinhos... ai ele me roubava beijinhos... arf isso até me deixa com cara de panaca!

- Qual o estresse?! – repeti com raiva – qual o estresse Ronald?! Quer saber?! É que vocês dois me abandonam em pleno Beco Diagonal para eu encontrar sozinha o Malfoy!! E ele ainda fica lá, como sempre, implicando comigo. Agindo como se fosse o garoto mais bonito do mundo, quando não passa de um intrometido, insensível, antipático, arrogante, prepotente, asqueroso... grr!! Será que ele não vê que eu não ligo mais para suas ofensas sem graça!?

- É estamos vendo...

- Ron!! Eu não ligo para nada que venha dele, só não tolero que ele exista! Será que ele se acha tão superior ao mundo que se acha no poder de sair pôr aí com aquele ar de "eu sou perfeito e você não é nada"!! será que ele não consegue enxergar um palmo a frente de seu nariz e ver que ele não passa do verme da lombriga do estrume do testrálio do comensal?! Ele só pode ser cego para não poder enxergar o quanto ele é ridículo!

- Mione o que ele falou?! – perguntou Harry. Ai eu tive que contar, e me estressar né, pôr que só de lembrar me dói até as raízes do cabelo!

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? hiahaiuhauihuah ele acha que pode fazer alguma coisa para nos prejudicar? Aiuhuiahiauhi coitado!! Ele vai ver...

- Harry, pôr favor não vá fazer besteiras! – desde a morte de Sirius Harry não andava nada bem... de uma hora para outra ficava agressivo ou se não ficava no mundo da lua. Harry nunca foi do tipo de garoto que se abalava fácil com uma situação, porém coitado dele, já é a segunda vez que a morte leva alguém da família dele, ou que pelo menos agia assim... como se fosse. Afinal ele nunca teve um pai e Sirius foi quase isso. Eles nem ao menos tiveram chance de se conhecer melhor... por que será que na vida do Harry ele sempre tem que perder alguém que ele ama? Não quero nem imaginar o que ele faria com aquela comensal, a Belatriz Lestrange, se a encontrasse. Não seria bom Harry se meter em nenhuma confusão, é melhor eu mudar esses planos o mais rápido possível, pois quando ele mete uma coisa na cabeça quero ver quem vai tirar! – pôr favor Harry, não faça nada... eu nem sei mais o que aquela doninha falou! Esquece...

- Hermione, não adianta, ele tem que parar de te fazer sofrer Mione! Ele só sabe te agredir! Já chega, pode crer no que estou falando, ele vai se arrepender de um dia ter te chamado de sangue-ruim!

Aff... cara, não acredito!! Eu demorei mais de uma hora para fazer o Harry prometer que não vai fazer nada contra o Malfoy! Se bem que não acredito muito no que ele disse não. Ele só falou um "tá" não muito convincente e olhe lá!! Eu não quero que ele se meta em confusões já no inicio do ano. Se bem que o Malfoy merecia um castigo, ah isso ele merecia!! Como ele pode ser tão escroto comigo, afinal o que eu fiz com ele! Nunca havia se quer pensado em implicar com aquele desgraçado, até o dia em que ele começou a implicar comigo né!! Bom depois disso eu nunca mais parei de pensar em como acabar com aquela doninha loira, como ele consegue ser tão prepotente a ponto de se colocar na 3ª pessoa?! Talvez eu mesma possa dar uma lição que ele nunca mais vai esquecer...

- Hermione! Você está atrasada minha filha! – bem acho que eu não havia falado nada da minha família né? Aliás nem de mim mesma. Bom pôr onde eu posso começar... ah claro! Meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger, tenho quinze anos e faço dezesseis daqui á um mês!! Eu não sou muito bonita... tenho olhos castanhos, que meu pai fala que são lindos, mas como vocês sabem pai é pai, então não conta. Tenho cabelos... ah droga será que tenho mesmo que falar deles? Bom eles não são a perfeição de cabelos sabe, mas também não vamos falar que eles são daqueles de bombril... ah quer saber vou dar uma de Malfoy!! eu sou simplesmente perfeita!! Tenho os olhos mais lindos que você um dia viu e verá, meus cabelos são sedosos e brilhantes... tem que ver quando eu penteio ficam lindos não se revoltam, ficam no lugar!! Minha boca é rosada e tem traços de boneca, acredita que tinha um garoto que era doido para namorar comigo e falava isso? que minha boca parecia boca de boneca!! Aihahauhaohaihaioahiahi não sei se eu rio ou choro!! Bem meu corpo... ih tinha até esquecido que estava dando uma de Malfoy!! Mas meu corpo é magnífico, escultural... ! Às vezes até que é legal falar umas mentiras... você até pensa que são verdadeiras... é pôr isso que o Malfoy se acha! Fica tanto tempo mentindo que acaba acreditando nas próprias mentiras!

Mas vamos parar de falar nas aparências, pois ninguém é movido pôr isso,vamos falar do meu interior!! O que eu já acho lindo!! Sabe, eu sou uma amiga exemplar!! Se você estiver em perigo seja pôr causa de uma simples matéria escolar, ou seja, por que um poderoso bruxo das trevas psicopata te persegue é só me procurar!! Eu Hermione Granger a amiga para todas as horas! Ou seja, eu sou leal, romântica, pode não parecer, mas você já pensou naquela garota idiota que sonha em ser beijada pôr um príncipe encantado? Pois é, eu sou assim! Cara!! eu tenho quinze anos e ainda não dei meu tão esperado primeiro beijo!! Sabem o que é isso?! Cara, eu sou uma maluca!! Bem na verdade eu não acho, mas minhas amigas de quarto não param de falar o quanto eu sou idiota pôr esperar pôr alguém que pode nem existir! Mas eu não ligo... eu vou esperar até ele me encontrar. Sabe, eu sou um pouquinho mandona, mas só um pouquinho!! Às vezes eu tenho que fazer caras e bocas né, pro Harry e Ron me obedecerem, mas também eles só arranjam confusão!! Se eles seguissem meus conselhos eles não levariam metade das detenções que eles levam. Mas nãããããããoo, o senhor Potter e o senhor Weasley têm que se mostrar, fazer do jeito deles! Se eu for contar todas as vezes que eu avisei e eles não me escutaram eu teria de escrever um novo livro Hogwarts: uma história!!

Bem meu ideal de garoto é bem antiquado. Eu queria que ele fosse perfeito!! Daqueles que te ama e que faria qualquer coisa pelo seu amor, até mesmo dar a vida pela sua!! Ele tem que ser idealista, corajoso e querer fazer algo para o próximo... não pensar só em si mesmo. Se arriscar a tal ponto que prefere ficar infeliz para te ver bem, mas é claro que tem de ser recíproco. Se eu amar alguma pessoa dessa maneira um dia vou preferir vê-la com outro e que esteja feliz do que estar comigo e estar triste. Mas o que quero dizer é que eu sou muito feliz apesar de ainda não ter encontrado meu príncipe encantado!

Eu tenho meus pais, meus melhores amigos e tenho minha querida Hogwarts! Pôr enquanto isso me basta! Eu espero nunca ter que desistir de meu amor para nada, porém a vida é um labirinto que se move, e troca às saídas. Ou melhor o mundo dá voltas! Odeio o sentido dessa frase!! Mas como eu ia dizendo meu príncipe encantado tem que ser sensível, romântico, charmoso, inteligente, sincero, ele tem que ser... perfeito! Sei que vocês devem estar me achando exigente demais, porém é a minha vida que está em risco! Já pensou meu príncipe encantado, não que ele seja, só estou dizendo que pôr uma volta desse mundo maluco eu me caso com Malfoy?! haihAUhaIUHAiaUAHauHuHUHAUhaUhauiAHuiAhAUI hAUauaIAUhaUhahiAHui, não sei nem como eu tive a capacidade de pensar em algo tão horripilantemente horrível!! Cara, eu acho que eu dou para escritora de livros de terror! Mas continuando meu pesadelo... imagina se eu me apaixono (com uma tremenda dificuldade eu penso essa palavra) por essa cobra?! E eu acabo me casando com ela?! Imagina a minha vida?! Credo, não quero nem imaginar!! Hermione Jane Granger tire esses pensamentos tenebrosos de sua cabeça anormalmente maluca!!

Mas vamos falar dos meus pais. Bem eles são os pais mais legais que uma adolescente anormal poderia querer, sim anormal afinal eu sou uma bruxa e pelo que eu sei não se pode chamar de normal no mundo trouxa uma garota que consegue transformar até uma taça em rato. Então acho que até hoje não consigo entender como meus pais aceitaram tão bem, e quando digo "bem" não estou exagerando, a descoberta da minha bolsa em Hogwarts. Não, sério se vocês vissem a cena parecia até que eles já esperavam por isso, apesar deles jurarem de pés juntos que nunca souberam de nada relacionado a tal em nossa família. O nome da minha mãe como vocês já devem ter visto é Jane Granger e o do meu pai é Edward Granger, mas todos o chamam de Ed, eles são os pais perfeitos, se preocupam com você, são justos e muito cultos. Eles sempre me incentivaram a me esforçar o máximo que eu puder, pois depois não vou me arrepender, pois eu saberei que dei o melhor de mim, ah e eles que me incentivaram a leitura!! Essa é a melhor coisa que eles já fizeram por mim, além de terem me dado a vida, acho que hoje em dia essa é a minha atividade predileta!! Mas além de tudo isso eles são maravilhosos, pois eles me amam e eu a eles!! Eu sou filha única, apesar de eu ter implorado para meus pais me darem irmãos, porém eles sempre inventam uma desculpa qualquer. Uma coisa estranha é a minha família seja por parte de pai ou mãe, eu nunca conheci ninguém!! Meus pais falam que eles acabaram brigando com suas famílias para se casarem... mas bem que eles podiam fazer as pazes né?! Eu adoraria conhecer meus parentes... mas agora vamos falar de meus amigos!!

Desde que eu entrei para Hogwarts eu nunca mais me separei de meus dois melhores amigos Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, eles são como meus irmãos!! Nós nos metemos em várias encrencas... bota encrencas nisso!! Mas se eu for contar todas as nossas aventuras, ou melhor quase morte vai levar o capitulo todo. Eles são como os irmãos que eu nunca tive, porém eu não sei explicar tem uma coisa que me atrai muito no Harry... ele me deixa nervosa, estressada e eu não consigo parar de pensar nele!! Vocês podem achar que é amor, mas eu tenho certeza que não passa de uma simples atração! Sabe ele me lembra muito o meu príncipe encantado, o jeito leal, corajoso, sensível, ele é muito especial... porém tem horas que ele me assusta... ele não consegue controlar sua raiva, demonstrar seus sentimentos e esse ano nós não poderíamos nos deixar levar pelas pequenas coisas temos de ser espertos e não cair em nenhuma armadilha... e na verdade foi uma sorte encontrar com aquele oxigenado, assim ele pôde nos avisar. Mesmo com raiva eu não posso deixar de esquecer essa ameaça, afinal o Malfoy joga sujo, não conhece a palavra cavalheirismo! Mas vamos parar de falar nesse energúmeno, pois desde que comecei a falar as coisas sobre minha vida esse nome não sai dela, e a última coisa que eu quero é ele na minha vida!

– Hermione Jane Granger!! Se você não descer neste instante irá perder o trem e não voltara para a escola!

Oh! Hoje é o dia da volta para Hogwarts e eu não posso chegar atrasada afinal eu sou monitora e ainda tenho reunião antes da partida do expresso. Então é melhor eu descer logo, pois minha mãe parece que vai ter um troço, o que é muito difícil... ela anda tão estranha! De uns dias para cá ela quase não come, faltou dois dias seguidos no trabalho e sabe por que?! Para ficar comigo!! Cara eu nem acreditei quando ela falou isso! Nós passamos os dois dias juntas... fizemos compras, comprei cada livro perfeito não vejo a hora de ler!! Mas minha mãe comprou um monte de roupas para mim, acredita! Não sei para que, afinal eu na maioria dos dias tenho que usar uniforme... ela disse que era para eu me acostumar que eu já estou ficando uma mocinha e tenho que me comportar como tal! Como se eu ligasse para essas coisas!

– minha filha que roupas são essas? – quando desci as escadas, minha mãe me olhou e começou a reclamar, acredita!? Me fez trocar minha calça jeans básica e meu casaco de lã que a senhora Weasley me deu no terceiro ano, tudo bem que já estava acabadinho mas era o meu predileto!! No final tive de usar uma saia jeans bordada acima dos joelhos com umas pedrinhas brilhantes bem charmosas, uma blusa tomara que caia rosa com uns toques de rendinha e uma jaqueta por cima! Cara eu tava parecendo uma patricinha!! Sem contar que ela ainda me colocou um monte de acessórios, tive de usar uma gargantilha bem delicada de brilhantes, um anel de ouro branco cravejado em brilhantes e uma pulseira linda acho que eram todos um só conjunto. Tudo bem era lindo!! Mas cara, para que aquilo tudo?! Parecia mais que eu ia casar!!

Esqueci até de contar o que ela me obrigou a fazer!! Eu não tenho mais os mesmos cabelos... ontem quando a gente chegou das compras tinha um cabeleireiro me esperando acreditam?!! Ela fez tudo sem me consultar!! Mas o legal disso tudo é que esse cabeleireiro só pode ser bruxo, pôr que meu cabelo esta simplesmente lindoooooooooooooo!! Os cachos estão definidos e soltos. Sério eu estou até apresentável... ah vamos falar a verdade eu estou linda!!! Cara eu to muito convencida!! Acho que isso pega! Quando eu desci meus pais já me esperavam ao pé da escada.

- Mione, minha filha, você está linda!!

- Ah pai não exagera!

- Hermione... nós queríamos conversar com você antes de você voltar para Hogwarts. – falou pausadamente antes de continuar.

Mas o que será que eles queriam falar? Estava muito estranha essa situação... aliás as férias todas foram estranhas!! Nós não viajamos, eu poderia estar com meus amigos ou se não ter viajado para praia como minha mãe havia prometido, mas nãããããão eu fiquei trancafiada dentro de casa, com um calor infernal que estava cozinhando todos os meus neurônios!! E não sei nem por que!! Será que eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? Nããããã... eu só tiro notas boas...sim eu sei que me meto em algumas "travessuras" mas isso é perfeitamente "normal" para uma adolescente, tudo bem também que não são travessuras muito normais, mas mesmo assim eu tento de todas as formas fazer com que eles sintam orgulho de mim e olha o que eu recebo em troca!! Bem... voltando... essas férias foram com certeza as piores que eu já tive, meus pais não desgrudam de mim, não posso sair sozinha só acompanhada por um deles... sim eu sei que estamos em uma guerra... MAS NÃO É ATRÁS DE MIM QUE SE ENCONTRA UM PSICOPATA, MATADOR DE CRIANÇAS E LORD FALSÁRIO... ai... eu sei que temos que nos precaver...mas pow é um saco ficar em casa sem ter nada pra fazer... para ir encontrar o Harry e o Ron me custou duas semanas de castigo, só pôr que eu fui sem avisar!! Poxa mas o que eles queriam?! Fiquei trancada as férias inteiras e quando eu peço para encontrar meus amigos no beco diagonal, o que eles falam?! Ah filhinha não vai dar estamos muito ocupados... teremos quatro cirurgias e bla bla bla... ah eu tive que ir não podia deixar o Harry na mão!! E agora de uns dias para cá minha mãe tem sido muito dramática!! Não posso nem falar de Hogwarts que ela já começa há entrar em crise, vá entender... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh quase que eu esqueço!! Vocês não sabem o que eles fizeram!! Cancelaram minha assinatura do Profeta!! Acreditam?! Eu tive um ataque horrível precisavam ver... de manhã quando eu acordei fui direto na cozinha procurar o jornal e sabe o que meu pai me fala?! Todo frio e meio nervoso: nós a cancelamos. Não queremos mais você lendo aqueles jornais minha filha, hoje quando eu fui dar uma olhada não gostei nada do conteúdo dele... só fala em assassinatos estranhos, mortes horríveis... e achamos que isso não é conteúdo para você. Não adianta nem discutir, não queremos que você fique achando que isso pode acontecer a qualquer hora... não queremos vê-la preocupada. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Eu quase morri do coração!! Como eles puderam fazer isso comigo!? Fiquei totalmente ilhada minhas férias todas!! Aí depois vem minha mãe querendo me agradar com roupas novas, livros... queeeeeeeeeeeeee raiva!! Mas deixa estar!! Eles vão ver depois não fiquem reclamando se eu me tornar uma professora maluca de adivinhações, que é alcoólatra, inventa um monte de mentiras, cada uma mais maluca que a outra, que anda com cada roupa mais horripilante que a outra, aqueles óculos de morcega velha... ai depois não vem falar que eu não avisei!

- Na verdade o que nós queríamos lhe falar é que a amamos mais que tudo em nossa vida, minha filha!

- E você sempre será a nossa filhinha... a Mione. Aquela que não podia ver um livro que já corria para ver... ainda nem sabia ler e já amava os livros – minha mãe já tinha começado a chorar... e meu pai parecia que estava brigando consigo mesmo para não fazer o mesmo

- mas o que é isso, mãe? Parece mais uma despedida! Que a gente nunca mais vai se ver... – meus olhos já estavam começando a lacrimejar

- não minha filha não é isso... é que nós só queremos que você saiba que nós sempre a amaremos não importa o que acontecer! – minha mãe estava muito nervosa, transtornada! Se eu não a conhecesse bem diria que ela está escondendo alguma coisa muito séria de mim.

- Mãe o que está acontecendo?! O que houve?! Me fala assim a gente pode resolver juntos!! Vocês não podem me esconder seu problemas, pois são meus também!! Eu sou sua filha tenho o direito de saber! – nessa parte meu pai não agüentou e deixou uma lagrima rolar enquanto minha mãe já estava aos prantos.

- Oh... minha Mione! – minha mãe me abraçou forte e meu pai limpando o rosto falou:

- Vamos... já está na hora, se não vamos chegar atrasados. – tentei fazer com que eles me falassem o que estava acontecendo, mas foi impossível!! Eles estavam calados e se recusaram a voltar no assunto.

Quando estávamos chegando a plataforma eles me pediram para espera-los na entrada que precisavam fazer algo antes, porém não quiseram nem ouvir o que eu tinha para falar e saíram apressados. Fiquei esperando por mais ou menos meia hora! Já estava tendo um ataque quando mais uma vez Merlin como me ama e não cansa de querer me fazer mais feliz faz eu dar de cara com aquele imbecil!

- como vai Granger? – falou naquele tom arrastado que ele deve passar horas treinando.

- Estava muito bem até poucos segundos atrás.

- Então, animada com o poder?

- O que? Do que você está falando Malfoy?! – esse garoto só podia estar pirando, do que ele estava falando?

- Vai me dizer que você renunciou?! Não acredito Granger, só você mesmo para ser tão burra!

- Hermione, minha filha... – oh graças a Merlin meus pais chegaram! Eles olharam com uma cara estranha para Malfoy, estranho parecia até que eles conheciam Malfoy... – vamos, se não você vai chegar atrasada. -

Malfoy saiu falando algo do tipo: essa garota é maluca. Mas não me dei ao trabalho de olhar nem para a cara dele. Quando cheguei mais perto percebi que meus pais não estavam sozinhos, pelos menos uns cinco homens todos de terno, óculos escuros e com uns fios parecidos com orelhas extensíveis na orelha.

- Quem são esses...? – tentei né...

- Meu amor, nós lhe explicamos depois... venha – me pegou pela mão e praticamente me arrastou para a entrada da plataforma. Depois de mais quinze minutos esperando que um daqueles brutamontes idiota arranjasse uma sala para conversarmos melhor meus pais começaram a falar coisas sem nexo ou melhor sem pé nem cabeça!

- Minha filha nós tentamos fazer o melhor pôr você não queremos que você acabe nos odiando por isso, se fizemos isso foi por que a amamos...

- Por isso meu amor nós queremos que você entenda que tudo que nós fizemos foi para protegê-la.

- Pai, não estou entendendo o que vocês querem dizer com isso! Vocês querem parar de me esconder às coisas e falarem logo o que tem para falar! Eu já estou ficando assustada!

- Você entenderá tudo no devido tempo minha filha...

- Quer parar com esse enigma todo e me falar logo o que vocês estão escondendo de mim!! – mas que Merda de coisa é essa? Pra que tanto mistério?!

- Já está na hora Sr. Granger – um dos homens de terno falou, interrompendo minha divertida reunião de família...

- Sim, já vamos. Minha... filha – parecia ser difícil pronunciar esse pronome – o que nós queremos dizer é que: aconteça o que acontecer nós sempre estaremos do seu lado, lhe dando apoio... nós a amamos mais que tudo em nossas vidas...

- Oh... papai... eu não estou entendendo! Por que vocês estão agindo assim!? – há esta altura meus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas – Não se preocupem eu não vou, ou melhor vou tentar, não me meter em nenhuma confusão esse ano...

- Ahah... – minha mãe pareceu rir amargamente, como se fosse até engraçado eu não me meter em confusões esse ano. – é melhor nós irmos... ou então você irá perder o trem.

Depois de abraços apertados e com essa interrogação na minha cabeça eu me dirigi para o primeiro vagão que encontrei vazio. Coloquei bichento em uma das poltronas e tentei arrumar minha bagagem na parte de cima das poltronas, porém como eu sou muito baixinha foi preciso subir em cima da poltrona. Como eu sou uma garota muito da "inteligente" esqueci que estava de saia e me inclinei mais um pouco para prender a bagagem, o que estava muito difícil, pois a minha mala estava muito pesada! Droga, quem mandou comprar aquele monte de livros? Ah... nada disso, foi minha mãe com aquele monte de roupas!! Porém como eu além de muito inteligente sou muito sortuda escuto a voz mais nojenta, asquerosa, maliciosa, que eu faria de tudo para arrancar a língua, pra que essa pessoa nunca mais falasse com aquela voz arrastada, se pudesse.

Draco Malfoy se encontrava na porta da cabine e falou com a sua voz arrastada e nojenta.

- Então... sangue-ruim...(sabe já nem me ofendo mais, considero isso o meu apelido vindo da parte dele) onde estão seus amiguinhos? - ele pareceu perceber a posição constrangedora que eu estava.

EU EM CIMA DA POLTRONA TOTALMENTE ESTICADA PRO BAGAGEIRO, ELE O SER MAIS ASQUEROSO DA FACE DA TERRA DE CARA PARA MINHAS PERNAS, E EU DE SAIA!! COMO EU ODEIO A MINHA MAE!! (N/a.: entra na fila! Mãe não sabe fazer outra coisa à não ser fazer a gente pagar mico! Falo isso pôr experiência própria. N/A²: concordo plenamente!)

Ele olhou para elas e corou um pouco. - Desci daí Granger!! - ele falou meio exasperado. Sorri internamente. "Ele se abala comigo..." quando me dei conta desse pensamento totalmente pecaminoso... "O QUE?! DE ONDE SAIU ESSA POHA?! QUEM FOI QUE ME LANÇOU O IMPERIOS?! QUE SE PRONUNCIE!! VAMOS APAREÇA SEU DESGRAÇADO!!" - Tentando reconquistar a confiança ele deu aquele sorrisinho malicioso que eu tanto detesto, e falou – agora além de nascer... essa nojenta também virou uma oferecida? Quem entrasse agora pensaria que você está tentando me seduzir... - Olhei furiosa em direção a Malfoy, e falei tentando ao máximo controlar minha raiva:

- cala essa sua boca nojenta Malfoy! Nem nos seus sonhos, eu preferia me suicidar! Preferia mil vezes enfrentar o fofo, acompanhado de Voldemort a ter que um dia "te seduzir"! não me faça vomitar...

- não venha tentar me enganar Granger! Toda a escola sabe que você não consegue ficar sem brigar comigo... parece até que não agüenta ficar sem discutir comigo... haohaaiauihu... não vá dizer que está apaixonada pelo Malfoy aqui?!

- ahiuaHuiaHuiAHuHAuihauihAUhaUhauhAuhUhAUhua... não me faça rir, Malfoy!! pensa que eu sou o que? Doente mental? Malfoy reflita bastante sobre você mesmo, você acha que alguma garota realmente amaria você? Um garoto hipócrita, falso, invejoso e tremendamente canalha!? Pense bem... só uma garota sem princípios e de mesmo "sangue" que você se "apaixonaria" por alguém como você, e o apaixonar que eu falo é aquele com interesse... não aquele amor verdadeiro que vive a vida pelo seu amor... eu se algum dia me apaixonar por alguém irei viver minha vida por ela... não importando dor, lágrimas ou... mortes!

Sabe, acho que tenho que aprender a ficar calada de vez em quando! Depois desse pequeno "desabafo" para a pessoa que menos deveria saber sobre o que eu quero ou sinto, acabei me desequilibrando e caindo... se não fosse por braços fortes e bem definidos e que pareciam não ter nenhuma dificuldade em me segurar. Quando olhei para o meu suposto "herói" deu uma tremenda vontade de sumir da face do mundo da magia!! Draco Malfoy me segurando no colo!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Agora sim, se alguém chegar o que vão pensar?!

- Eh... eh... – tentei falar, porém ele tinha um sorriso nojento daquele ao qual eu me referi que eu não suporto!! Aquele sorriso maldoso, que faria qualquer garota normal, porém EU não sou nem um pouco normal, tremer dos pés a cabeça! Na hora senti meu rosto queimar de tanta vergonha.

- Não precisa agradecer Granger... sei que seu maior sonho sempre foi esse.

- Grr!!! Você é mesmo um imbecil!!! Me solta... anda me solta!! – ele me olhou com uma cara azeda e me soltou no sofá do trem.

Mas com certeza seria melhor eu ter ficado ali em cima, por que ele é bem mais alto que eu, e perto dele eu me sinto meio... pequena sabe... não em questão de inteligência sabe... mas em tamanho mesmo... apesar dele ser bem inteligente também, porém isso não vem ao caso pois ele só sabe usar essa suposta inteligência para as artes das trevas!

Ele me olhou também com total desprezo. O meu ódio crescendo cada vez mais. O ódio dele também, o nosso ódio estava quase nos perfurando, quando resolvi me pronunciar.

- O que você quer aqui Malfoy? Você não cansa de me encher? Por que não se toca e some da minha vida? -

- ah Granger... você não sabe o prazer que me dá... te xingar, te desprezar, te humilhar... essa é a minha maior diversão na escola - disse ele com seu sorrisinho cínico que eu tanto odeio.

- Ahg!! Malfoy... por que você não cresce? Me deixa!!!

- Não. Nunca... mas não vim aqui pra fala sobre o ódio que sinto por você, mas pra falar que a professora McGonagall quer falar com você, quando chegarmos em Hogwarts... e nem me pergunte por que eu não sei o assunto que se trata... se bem que eu adoraria que fosse a noticia da sua expulsão... - disse ele com um sorrisinho diabólico.

O trem apitou. E começou a se movimentar. O pânico se apossou de mim.

"Cadê o Harry e Rony?" olhei pela janela e o trem já estava começando a se afastar da estação. Malfoy se encostou na parede e sorriu confiante.

- Viu Granger... – então começou a se aproximar de mim, eu por costume dei um passo para trás, ele sorriu me segurou pelos ombros, chegou bem perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou - os seus amiguinhos finalmente descobriram que você realmente não presta... que é apenas um sujeitinha de sangue-ruim...pelo menos ate um tempo atrás...- dizendo isso saiu e seguiu em direção a uma das cabines da sonserina.

Eu olhei com uma tremenda raiva, para um ponto na janela que não conseguia desviar a atenção, mas não me deixei me levar pôr mais uma das miseras ofensas do Malfoy, a minha preocupação era maior do que o meu ódio por ele. Mas o que será que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Háaaa... não interessa! Vamos falar de alguma coisa que preste! Ron e Harry!!

Todas as vezes que Harry e Ron se atrasavam era sempre pela mesma causa... Voldemort!

Realmente havia acontecido alguma coisa com eles, por que não apareceram. Eu fiquei sozinha na cabine. O trem estava realmente vazio. Com a volta de Voldemort, muitos pais acharam que seus filhos deviam ficar em casa, mas na escola com certeza aprenderiam mais. Devia monitorar os vagões, vesti o uniforme da escola, e me dirigi para o vagão dos monitores, ouvir as novas instruções.

O novo monitor-chefe era um garoto do sétimo ano da corvinal, muito lindo por sinal, de olhos azuis escuros, pareciam até um oceano de tão... sei lá, não tem definição. Tem um quê de mistério... e cabelos bem pretos que faziam seus olhos se destacarem, alto e forte, o sonho de consumo de qualquer garota.

- Olá, meu nome é Lui... sou o novo monitor-chefe - sua voz era maravilhosa também - Ele deu um sorriso que fez metade da cabine (as meninas e um garoto bem suspeito o.O?) suspirar... aff. Malfoy revirou os olhos e disse algo no ouvido da Chang que a fez soltar uma risadinha maldosa.

- Bem monitores - recomeçou o monitor-chefe – eu gostaria antes de qualquer coisa falar o quanto eu estou feliz em ser o novo monitor-chefe... sempre batalhei muito para chegar em tal cargo então sugiro aos que querem o mesmo, esforçar-se é o melhor caminho para se conseguir seus objetivos... algum problema senhor Malfoy? – reparando nas risadinhas agudas que a nojenta da Chang soltava – está contando uma piada? Conte mais alto, assim todos nós podemos rir. – falou com um estranho brilho no olhar.

- Quer mesmo que eu conte, Black? – a ultima palavra parecia ter sido cuspida... foi então que nós finalmente caímos na realidade! Black?! Esse sobrenome não era do Sirius? Mas a família Black está praticamente... morta e se não está morta está presa! Então esse garoto era parente dos Black? Mas isso é impossível, Sirius nunca falou nada sobre isso...

- Eu mesmo conto se é assim que você quer querido primo. – ahhhhhhhhhhhh esse Garoto lindo perfeito e maravilhoso é parente do Malfoy? que desgraçaaaaaaaaaaaa... como pode? – Para quem não sabe, eu sou Lui Sirius Black. Filho de Régulos Black. – depois de um momento constrangedor ele olhou para Malfoy como se travasse uma guerra só de olhares e falou:

- Mas alguma coisa Malfoy ou esqueci de contar algo? – Malfoy deu uma risada abafada e falou:

- Não, com o passar do tempo eles saberão. – Lui fez uma cara "e daí?" e continuou:

- Alguém achou a piada engraçada? Se achou, por que não estão rindo? – todos ficaram quietos, outro silencio constrangedor se apoderou da cabine. – é melhor dar logo as instruções, pois daqui a pouco estaremos em Hogwarts. A monitoria esse ano se dividirá em duplas pois como os tempos estão "tempestuosos" não podemos deixar mais nossos monitores correrem os perigos que estão a solta – e quando disse isso olhou para Malfoy com um sorriso maldoso, Malfoy apenas deu um sorriso seco e deu de ombros como se não ligasse. – este ano. As duplas ainda serão escolhidas pôr enquanto fiquem com as duplas de suas respectivas casas.

"Como vocês sabem a Floresta Proibida é terminante proibida para qualquer aluno, sem exceções! Por isso o guarda-caças e professor de trato de criaturas mágicas pediu que os avisassem que a floresta está principalmente agora um dos lugares mais perigosos de toda a Hogwarts, pois está acontecendo algo muito estranho com os animais. Outra das muitas coisas a serem discutidas são os uniformes, ano passado parece que houve uma série de garotas que não seguiram o regulamento sobre os uniformes então a Prof. McGonagall achou que era melhor que os próprios monitores deixassem avisos nas suas casas que serão retirados pontos e talvez até detenções aos alunos que não estiverem devidamente uniformizados no horário de aula. Ah, e o primeiro ano de agora em diante receberá aulas especiais de defesa contra as artes das trevas e queríamos pedir que alguns de vocês se tornassem voluntários no projeto. A lista depois será passada a vocês. Depois nós teremos uma outra reunião para esclarecer os direitos dos monitores. Alguma pergunta?" – ninguém ficou surpreso ao ver minha mão levantada.

- é que o monitor da minha casa não chegou ainda. Então com quem eu vou monitorar? – perguntei incerta.

- Acha que eu posso monitorar com você ? Pelo menos até as duplas estarem decididas ou seu amigo de casa chegar, ok? – pode ser maluquice da minha cabeça, mas eu juro que Malfoy olhava assassinamente para mim esperando minha resposta.

- Ah... claro nenhum problema! – claro que não havia nenhum problema. Eu monitorando com aquele gato? Aff... só ia ter que me controlar para não falar nenhuma besteira!

Escutei Malfoy falar mais alguma piadinha para Chang que cacarejou descontrolada. Como se eu ligasse para suas piadinhas, sinceramente eu não presto mais atenção nessas palavras ridículas que Draco Malfoy usa comigo, afinal ele nem deve saber o que elas significam! Aliás no outro dia eu estava pensando em tudo que Merlin fez de desnecessário no mundo e Malfoy ganhou em primeiro lugar! Afinal ele não serve para porcaria nenhuma, só sabe falar asneiras, irritar pessoas que tem menos poder que ele e mentir. Então eu me pergunto para que Merlin com toda a sabedoria e grandiosidade dele foi criar tal monstruosidade? Anda me responda? Aff... é por isso que eu me revolto! Ah!! Entendi por que Malfoy existe!! Ele serve como exemplo: como não ser um idiota, estúpido, ignorante e imbecil!

- Bom, então o que estão esperando? – rapidamente os outros monitores se levantaram e procuraram mostrar serviço.

Digo, alguns né, pois Malfoy olhou ameaçadoramente para mim, jogou um olhar de desprezo e saiu lentamente, se jogando! Sim, se jogando!!!! Pois já reparou no modo como esse desequilibrado anda? Parece até um galo ciscando! Joga os pés para frente enquanto vai balançando aquele cabelo lambido dele de um lado para o outro! há!! Coitado, se sente... só se for para aquelas idiotas cegas que ficam babando ele como se fossem aquelas cadelas de madame que acabaram de correr meia maratona! Elas só podem ser cegas ou então ele as enfeitiçou, e deve ser um feitiço muito poderoso, pois funciona há seis anos!!

Fiz força para não mata-lo com meu olhar assassino, que foi feito e treinado especialmente para ele, e fui me juntar ao meu mais novo colega de monitoramento que me esperava junto à porta com um sorriso de fazer as pernas de qualquer adolescente fraquejar. Nossa que dentes, que boca, que sorriso, que corpo!!! Como eu nunca havia percebido o quanto esse garoto era bonito? Claro que já o havia visto nos corredores, porém nunca tinha percebido esse sorriso... parece até que ele quer mostrar ao mundo como é simples ser feliz... mas pode ser que eu esteja enganada... mas tinha um brilho estranho no olhar dele quando eu sorri de volta, um brilho que me fez arrepiar...

N/a.: Ahhhhhhhhh! E então o que acharam???? Espero que tenham gostado! Num sei mt bem quando vai sair o próximo pois eu e a fernandinha temos estado muito ocupadas, e também moramos muitooooo longe uma da outra, mas faremos o impossível para ser o mais rápido possível! Uahiuahuiahiuahuaih...

Comentem!

Gostaríamos muito de saber a opinião de vocês! Nem que seja um: "vocês são muito ruins! Nunca mais escrevam nada!" ou então: "desistam, entrem para o ramo de colar envelopes!" ou o meu preferido (por que será? ): "vocês são demais! Se elejam para as próximas J.Ks.! haIUHIuahiuHAUHuihauHuiahAUHAuhAIHAuh!".

Mas sério, queremos muito a opinião de vocês!!

Um B.E.B. das suas queridas, talvez nem tanto, mas com certeza hilárias escritoras!!

Fernanda e Hiorrana.

ps.: B.E.B. beijo estalado na bochecha

ps².: se pôr algum motivo totalmente insano vocês quizerem nos add no msn ou orkut: e Hiorrana e FernandaLeal(orkut)

N/a²: genteeeeeee!!!!!! Que sacrifício foi essa cap... meseeeeesssss!!!!! Foram meses pra escrever isso... mas tentamos né? Se não gostarem nos digam por que senão vamos continuar com esse assassinato da obra da tia Jô... haoihaoihaoihaoihaoihaoihaoiha Hiorrana vc é um sarro guria, finalmente conseguimos... e temos que agradecer uma pessoa muito querida(não por todos) Angy(Angra Moraes) te adoramos lindaaaaa!!!!!! Obrigada por escrever essa fic e fazer com que eu conhecesse a Hiorrana!!! Eu te adoro guria!! Um beijo a todos e ate um futuro talvez um pouco dsitante...(mas tenho uma coisa boa... as férias estão chegando!!!ai fica mais fácil)

Te mais!!!

Bjinhos da Hiorrana e Fernanda.


	2. O babaca, a mentirosa e o corvinal

**Imprescindível amor**

**Capítulo II – o Babaca, a Mentirosa e o Corvinal**

Sabe, estou começando a pensar se realmente eu não fui abençoada e tenho como padrinhos Merlin e Morgana! Como eu posso ter tanta sorte assim? Eu realmente sou muito sortuda... ou muito idiota! Eu não sei pôr que eu estou tão... tão feliz pois se eu for me guiar pelos acontecimentos das minhas férias, o inicio do ano letivo e os atos dos meus queridos amigos eu estarei realmente ferrada! Mas se eu for pensar naqueles olhos azuis, que parecem traduzir o sabor do chocolate, pôr que não sei se já mencionei mas chocolate é a minha vida!! Sério, eu troco Hogwarts uma História, que meu pai me deu de presente antes de vir para Hogwarts pôr uma barrinha de chocolate. Sei que vocês devem achar isso maluquice, afinal, é Hogwarts uma História!!! Mas gostaria de falar da importância deste livro, que todos fingem ou não sabem que ele tem! Este é o livro mais perfeito que uma pessoa já pode inventar, eu até hoje não sei o que teria feito sem ele no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, ele simplesmente me guiou pôr tudo o que eu não sabia, praticamente me alfabetizou no mundo mágico. Provavelmente eu teria sido expulsa de Hogwarts com uma plaquinha dizendo: Trouxa de sangue-puríssimo, tenha cuidado! É, seria mais ou menos assim... quero dizer: eu não teria entendido o valor histórico e mágico que teve e tem Hogwarts, eu não teria me esforçado para ser a melhor e não deixarem menosprezar mais do que já menosprezavam o poder de um bruxo nascido trouxa. Era uma questão de honra, vir a Hogwarts e limpar a imagem dos bruxos nascidos trouxas!! Bom eu pessoalmente estou contente com minha estadia nessa escola, desde que eu cheguei só tenho conhecido coisas maravilhosas!! Epa! Esperai, vamos com calma. Maravilhosas? Tudo? HAiOaoiHAIAHOiaOHIhaUHAUIohiHAI!!!! Realmente, ainda bem que eu me lembrei a tempo de me corrigir! A ÚNICA coisa que eu me arrependo profundamente de um dia ter conhecido, que todos os dias quando estou conversando com meus "padrinhos" e entro em discussão: é o pôr quê desse pedaço de carne existir, ainda pôr cima estudar na mesma escola que eu e para piorar ainda virar meu arquiinimigo!! Isso sim deve ser um castigo daqueles pôr um dia eu ter pensado em trocar "Hogwarts uma História" pôr uma misera barrinha de chocolate... se fosse ainda uma barra bem, BEM grande, mas uma Barrinha? Não!! Aff! Da onde que saiu essa história afinal? Pelo que me lembro eu estava falando de liiindooos e perfeitos olhos azuis... arf! Sim, aquele corvinal maravilhosamente perfeito! Lui... arf!! Bom vocês não devem estar entendendo nada, né? Deixa eu explicar, hauhaiuahuiahua!

Quando eu fui monitorar o corredor com aquele espetacular pedaço de mau caminho, eu meio que não conseguia abrir a boca! Bem, tentem me entender! Ele um dos garotos mais lindos que eu já vi na minha medíocre vida, ao meu lado sorrindo meigamente!! Era para me enlouquecer!! Eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos daquelas duas íris azuis! Eram tão perfeitas...

-E então Hermione... como foram suas férias? – AAAAAAAHHH ele sabe o meu nome!!!! Como soa bem meu nome da boca dele... arf

-Ahh – falei atrapalhada – foram... – desastrosas! – "legais"!

-Que bom! – ele sorriu!!! Aaaaaaahhh que sorriso é esse?????? Merlin me ajuda! Eu acho que vou desmaiar! – As minhas também foram... – ele pareceu lembrar de algo muito engraçado ou terrivelmente desastroso, depende do humor dele, pois ele deu uma gargalhada um pouco exagerada. - Digamos melhor não podia ser! Hauahaiu... então, o que vai fazer no passeio a Hogsmeade? Se não tiver marcado nada poderíamos... dar uma volta pela cidade e depois almoçarmos... o que acha?

-Ah! – EU NÃO ACREDITO!!! AHoiuhaioHAUIOhauiHAIUO!!! – eu...

-Ah tudo bem... você já deve ter compromisso, né?

-NÃO!! quer dizer... eu não marquei nada com ninguém... eu adoraria passear! Na verdade eu estava pensando em passar os finais de semana, terminando o meu estudo completo sobre a capacidade das bruxas adolescentes de se meter em confusão! Brincadeira, hauhauiahiuah!

Enquanto passávamos pelos vagões, eu percebia o quanto Lui era lindo, não só pôr que as garotas pareciam babar o chão que ele pisava mas também pôr ele ser um garoto extremamente inteligente, esperto, educado, sensível... mas não sei, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me sentia atraída pelo jeito educado dele meu instinto me dizia que ele me escondia algo, que tudo o que ele me falava tinha segundas intenções... bem, segundas intenções ou não ele me deixava desestabilizada! Aquela voz, extremamente sedutora, aquele olhar cheio de... não sei explicar... caricias? Parecia que ele me olhava e não via apenas uma nerd de cabelos cheios e olhos castanhos, ele via uma garota realmente interessante, que ele admirava! E esse olhar estava realmente me matando!! Arf, porém além disso tinha um ar de mistério... alguma coisa estava errada.

Enquanto andávamos pelos vagões ele me falava sobre uma cultura do Oriente, que ele estava fazendo um estudo completo sobre o efeito das ervas que os bruxos de lá usavam e que eles tinham conseguido manter pôr séculos sua civilização escondida de todos, até dos bruxos. Era simplesmente maravilhoso poder ter uma conversa em um grau mais elevado, sem contar que ele me deixava realmente aborrecida pôr ter as mesmas idéias que eu! Como pode? Eu passei anos, ANOS estudando, formulando idéias e suposições sobre um meio de forçar os bruxos a darem roupas para seus elfos e ele me fala com a maior inocência que:

-Ah, ano passado eu mandei um documento assinado pôr mais de duzentos bruxos que eram contra a escravidão dos elfos, para o Ministro da Magia da França, já que nosso ministro não estava disposto a ouvir nosso pedido... então fizemos um abaixo assinado, falando o quanto admirávamos o ministro, que ele sim tinha um verdadeiro espírito do povo bruxo... praticamente...

-Ah, não acredito vocês usaram psicologia! E o que ele disse? Como ele reagiu, não vai me dizer que ele não percebeu que vocês só falaram aquilo com o intuito de ter sua atenção?

-Bom... na verdade ele até gostou. Haiuhaiuahua...

-Como assim?

-Meu padrasto gostou do projeto e acha que com isso pode chamar a atenção da Inglaterra, já que ela não dá o devido valor ao poder da França.

-"_Seu_" padrasto?

-Isso mesmo. depois da morte de meu pai minha mãe se mudou para a França a fim de começar uma nova vida... então eles se conheceram e se casaram. Porém minha mãe queria que eu estudasse aqui, ela estudou em Hogwarts e fala que a única coisa que não iria querer esquecer nunca era daqui. No começo eu não entendia, mas agora eu entendo! Hogwarts é o lugar dos sonhos de qualquer pessoa, é o lugar que nos dá e tira, ao mesmo tempo, tudo o que queremos... – ele riu amargamente.

-É verdade. Quando eu vim para Hogwarts meu único desejo era ser a melhor, era vencer aquele preconceito que todos tem em relação aos bruxos nascidos trouxas...

-Eu não entendo. Você está lutando pôr uma batalha que não é sua!

-Ãh? Não entendi?

-É! Pôr que lutar pôr uma causa que não é sua?

-Como assim não é minha? É claro que é minha, eu sou uma bruxa nascida trouxa!! Vai me dizer que você não sabia? – ele parecia surpreso com a minha resposta.

-Você... não sabe?

-Eu não sei? O que eu não sei? Lui não estou entendo do que você está falando!

-Ah, esquece eu pensei que... queria fazer outras coisas em função dos elfos e não sobre bruxos trouxas... – tentou me enrolar.

-Black?! – a nojenta da Chang chamou – rápido, uns alunos do terceiro ano estão brigando! – que Merda! Tinha que ser a nojenta da Chang. Lui se virou para mim e disse:

-Você pode fazer a ronda sem mim?

-Ah... claro!

-Ok, depois a gente continua... e não esquece! Próximo passeio a Hogsmeade! – eu corei violentamente com aquele sorriso, aff também que não iria ficar mentalmente perturbada com aquele esplendido sorriso que fica ainda mais perfeito quando se junta aqueles olhos mais ainda lindos? Arf...

-O que foi Granger? Passando mal? É melhor parar de babar antes que acabe nos matando afogados com esse veneno. – gRR, juro! Eu JURO!!! Que se não fosse pôr uma estadia de longa data em Azkaban eu cruciava (essa palavra existe? o.O?) esse imbecil, escroto filho de uma.. – Antes de você começar a xingar a minha mãe, o que devo dizer é ridículo da sua parte, uma vez que ela não tem nada haver com nossa guerra particular devo lhe dizer que você é realmente uma idiota!! Será que você não vê que ele só está falando com você pôr interesse? Você é realmente uma babaca!!

-Malfoy?! quem você pensa que é para se meter na minha vida e ainda pôr cima me chamar de "babaca"? Pelo que eu sei, sem contar Hogwarts inteira, o único babaca aqui é você!

-Babaca pelo que? Pôr ainda não ter acabado com a vocÊ? Ou pôr não aceitar ficar com meninas feias? Pois avise a "Hogwarts inteira" que eu sou até capaz de ficar com essas meninas ridículas se eles acabarem de uma vez com você!

-Haiuhaiuhaiahiauh, muito engraçado... Barbie! Mas nenhuma garota psicologicamente normal ficaria com você!

-HAUIhauiHAIUHiuahIUHAUIhauihUIHAUIhaiu!!! Sabe eu acho que você anda muito desinformada! Qual é a garota que não ficaria comigo, se eu quisesse é claro!? Granger, acorda!!! Eu sou o garoto mais bem visto pelas garotas – ele só pode ser doente! – Além de ser rico, de uma família que faz parte da história bruxa, eu sou simplesmente perfeito! Você pensa que eu não vejo que quando passo você fica suspirando de amor?

-HaiuHIAUhaiUHiuhaiUHAIUhaiuhI!!! Você está querendo dizer: Bufando, né? Garoto se enxerga! Você não passa de um imbecil, oxigenado, metido a riquinho, que ainda pôr cima se acha o tal!!

-E eu não sou?

-Arg!! Me dá licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer!

-Ah claro! Já vai ver a roupa que vai para o encontro com o seu novo affer!!! – EU não acredito!!!

-O que??????? Você estava ouvindo minha conversa!!!!!! – ele não ligou e continuou:

-Antes era o Potter, depois o Krum, agora foi para meu "querido" priminho! O que foi? Você gosta de namorar meus inimigos? Isso é para o quê, fazer ciúmes? Hauhaiuhahauihaiu... sonha, né!! Pois não funcionou, sua... san... sua mentirosa!!!

-Mentirosa??? Você realmente não está bem! Ouvindo minhas conversas? Tendo ataques apenas pôr que eu vou sair com seu "querido priminho"? hauihaiahuiahuai... pois parece sim!! Sabe o que parece Malfoy? Parece que o "eu sou o cara, que pega quem eu quiser, faço o que eu quiser e não sinto ciúme de uma reles sangue-ruim" está com c-i-ú-m-e!!!! uahUIAHIuhaiuHAIUh!!! – e falando isso, virei de costas pra aquele imbecil e fui com a intenção de monitorar as cabines do expresso! Claro que era uma intenção minha, uma vez que eu não consegui sair do lugar já que uma mão pôr demais forte me segurou e eu não pude mais dar nenhum passo!! – Me Solta!!

-Você pensa o que? Que agora que tem poder pode falar assim comigo? – a cada palavra ele ia se aproximando mais e mais de mim! Eu estava realmente nervosa com tal aproximação! Ele estava quase explodindo de tanta raiva. Seus olhos transmitiam o quanto ele me odiava, eu realmente não entendo o que tanto motivou o nosso ódio um pelo outro. ah eu entendo! Foi esse jeito grosso e tosco que ele sempre me tratou!! – Pois fique sabendo, Granger, que eu não ligo para o teu sangue – o que ele está dizendo? Haihaihauihaiu – nem para o poder que você possui – do que ele está falando? Só pode estar doido!! – agora, eu vou acabar com VOCÊ custe o que custar! É imprescindível para mim, isso! está escutando? Imprescindível!!!! – a essa hora ele já parecia um vulcão de tão vermelho! Sério, não entendi o pôr que da raiva dele!

-Malfoy – falei bem baixo mas mesmo assim ameaçadora – solta o meu braço _agora. _Antes que eu pegue esta varinha que está no meu bolso direito e use um feitiço muito doloroso em você! – ele continuou me olhando assassinamente, devagar ele foi soltando o meu braço, eu o olhei ameaçadoramente e virei as costas. Não ia ficar ali escutando a ladainha dele sobre o meu sangue!!! Parece até deputado querendo ser eleito!! Posso até imaginar, ele lá em cima do palanque falando:

-Então meus queridos eleitores, será para o nosso próprio bem acabar com essa raça de cães pelados!!! Eles são a escória da humanidade, não merecem o ar que respiram sem contar que nós os bruxos somos mais inteligentes, bonitos, poderosos, loiros e não podemos ficar misturando o nosso precioso sangue com esse acido que é o sangue deles!!

É realmente ia ser assim! Mas ele se esquece que a maioria são os próprios cães pelados!!! Mas que droga pôr que ele tem que ser um imbecil tão nojento?! Ah já sei! Ele é um Malfoy! Sei que isso parece infantilidade da minha parte, porém todos os Malfoys são assim, não tem jeito! Como se eu tivesse conhecido um monte deles... haihaiuahuiahiuahiu, graças a Merlin!!

Mas antes que eu pudesse dar dois passos uma coruja cinza entrou pela janela do vagão e bateu com tudo na cabeça de Malfoy, fazendo-o cambalear e dizer um palavrão bem feio!

A coruja posou no meu braço, trazia um pergaminho, e pelo jeito era bem pesado, peguei a carta e a coruja logo levantou vôo.

Malfoy me olhou intrigado, ou melhor, curioso, mas para a sua falta de sorte o trem começou a parar. Havíamos chegado a Hogwarts. Guardei a carta no bolso interno das minhas vestes e fui a minha cabine pegar meu malão. Logo após deixar meu malão no bagageiro de uma carruagem fui ajudar os outros monitores com os primeiranistas. Quando todos os primeiranistas já estavam enfileirados para entrar nos barcos me dirigi de volta para a carruagem, começava a garoar. Entrei logo na carruagem mas, meu sossego não durou um segundo, pois o loiro mais asqueroso do mundo entrou na mesma carruagem que eu!!!

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – ele nem me olhou, sentou-se no banco a minha frente e ficou olhando a chuva, que já começava a engrossar.

-Todas as outras carruagens estão cheias, Granger, você quer que eu vá a pé? – ironizou.

-Bem que eu queria! – ele continuou a me ignorar olhando para a janela. Minha cara devia estar linda! Aff... como eu odeio esse garoto!

Acabei pôr me lembrar da carta, afinal quem tinha me mandado? Com a confusão desse desgraçado eu nem tive vontade de ler! Comecei a revirar meu bolso atrás da carta mas não encontrei. Comecei a procurar pelos outros bolsos mas nada!!! Merda, merda!! Não acredito Hermione Jane Granger, você perdeu a merda da carta!? Malfoy me olhou irritado.

-O que foi Granger perdeu a poção para essas coisas que você tem na cabeça? O que você tanto procura? – lancei um olhar de "não te interessa" e continuei minha busca.

-Aff... droga! Como eu pude perdê-la?! - falei sem prestar atenção na coisa que estava sentada de frente para mim! – droga nem havia lido ela!!

-O que?!! Não me diga que você perdeu a carta que recebeu no expresso? – ele me olhou mais irritado ainda.

-Ah não enche, Malfoy!!

Nessa hora me levantei para procurar melhor a desgraçada da carta, mas a Maldita carruagem passou pôr um buraco e eu acabei me desequilibrando e caindo em cima do se mais nojento da face da terra!!! VOCÊ tem noção?!! Eu em cima de Draco Malfoy sem contar que em uma posição pôr demais constrangedora!! Em um dia eu já fiquei em cima desse imbecil DUAS vezes!!! DUAS vezes!!!!!! Ahhh!!!!!

Ele ficou me olhando assustado com o acontecido, parecia que ele ia começar a gritar só que ai ele percebeu a posição em que estávamos. Nossos rostos muito próximos, nossas respirações nervosas se misturando, o hálito de canela de Malfoy me deixando meio tonta... ficamos nos encarando até que me dei conta da coisa horrorosa que eu estava fazendo e me levantei correndo. Com o rosto igual a um tomate, tenho certeza! Graças a Merlin estava escuro e ele não pode ver meu rosto!!

-Desculpa... – falei totalmente constrangida. Ele ficou calado e continuou me encarando... aff senti meu rosto pegar fogo! Voltei a minha busca para não ter que encarar aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis, que estavam me deixando meio... ah sei lá... meio... cada vez mais nervosa.

Tirei minha capa ficando só com a camisa e a gravata, olhei em todos os bolsos e nada! Já estava ficando preocupada... e se fosse uma carta do Harry ou do Ron? Me pedindo ajuda... Merlin não quero nem pensar!!!

-Achou, Granger? – finalmente aquele loiro resolveu se pronunciar, estava ficando meio estranho, o ar não era o mesmo... ele estava diferente.

-Não, droga!! Como eu fui perder?

-Bem... eu não posso fazer nada, se vira! – olhei para ele, me arrependi. Os olhos dele tinham um brilho estranho... não consegui identificar.

-Quer saber, Malfoy? Vai a Merda!!

-Aff... vai você, Granger!

Onde está a minha merda de varinha!! Mas antes que pudesse dar uma resposta muito da malcriada, diga-se de passagem, a carruagem parou. Ele abriu a porta e saiu sem nenhuma cerimônia, que gentil... um verdadeiro cavalheiro!!! Aff... eu não sei se eu já falei mas vale a pena mencionar: Eu ODEIO esse loiro!!!! Ahhh como eu odeio!!!!

O salão principal de Hogwarts continuava o mesmo, as velas flutuavam no teto, enquanto um céu sem estrelas aparecia no teto encantado. As mesas, das quatros escolas estavam nos mesmos lugares. Tudo parecia normal, se não fosse é claro o clima estranho que vagava pôr aquele salão. Depois da escolha do chapéu seletor, que esse ano fez um péssimo trabalho, a maioria dos novos alunos foi para a Sonserina! GRR... eu podia ver um sorrisinho naquela boca sebosa do próprio seboso!

Dumbledore, nosso querido diretor, tinha uma aparência realmente invejável! Estava em plena saúde e mostrava com todos os dentes sua felicidade. Rindo e conversando ele se levantou de seu lugar esperando o costumeiro silêncio a seu discurso. Quando todos se calaram esperando suas palavras, ele abriu um belo e acolhedor sorriso e falou:

-Meus queridos alunos, - sua barba prata brilhava em contraste com as chamas das velas. – espero que tenham tido ótimas férias, onde é claro, esqueceram tudo o que aprenderam! – risadinhas ecoaram pelo salão, e Hermione deu um olhar desaprovador ao salão. – Bom, mas agora não é com isso que nosso estomago está preocupado, então com a ajuda do nosso querido hino de Hogwarts vamos avançar! – logo as travessas se encheram de comida e o coral da escola começou a tocar o Hino de Hogwarts:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_Nos ensine algo por favor,_

_Quer sejamos velhos e calvos_

_Quer moços de pernas raladas,_

_Temos cabeças precisadas_

_De idéias interessantes_

_Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar,_

_Moscas mortas e fios de cotão._

Nos ensine o que vale a pena Faça lembrar o que já esquecemos 

_Faça o melhor, faremos o resto,_

_Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar."_

- Ah!! Por Merlin! Por que ainda cantamos essa música idiota? Claro que ela já teve a sua filosofia, mas... é ridícula!!! Não serve mais para o nosso contesto!! Afinal em plena guerra como teremos cabeça para tal artimanha? Hauihauihaiuhauihaiu, ainda bem que isso só saiu da minha cabeça! Imagina se eu falo em voz alta? É capaz de começarem a pensar que eu fui raptada ou coisa parecida... Pensem bem: eu, Hermione Granger, monitora exemplar, aluna excepcional, garota modelo falando tal absurdo? Haiuhauihauiahuiahiuahuia realmente eu não estou bem! É claro, que eu sei que devemos estudar muito. Eu tenho consciência disso, porém já faz seis anos que eu escuto a mesma ladainha!!! Isso deve ser mais velho que as barbas de Dumbledore!! E olha que elas realmente são velhas!! Mas pensem bem... é claro que tem esses alunos idiotas do primeiro ano, porém é claro que eles não terão tempo para fazer mais nada além de estudar, afinal depois de conhecer todos os novos programas, que só servem para: Manter longe de problemas os novos alunos e manter ocupados os velhos dos antigos problemas. Pode até parecer coisa da minha cabeça mas eu tenho certeza que quando foram feitos esses programas não foram pensando nos novos e sim nos velhos, afinal nós, os velhos somos insubstituíveis, esses novos alunos não nos passam nem se nós quiséssemos!!!! São uns lerdos, bandos de incompetentes...

Falando em lerdo e incompetente, onde estão aqueles dois? É pois, se tem uma coisa que combina com aqueles dois é lerdeza e incompetência!!! Essas duas cabeças ocas aqui ao meu lado também, oh garotas para falar bobagem!! Presta atenção no conteúdo dessa conversa: Malfoy, lindo, perfeito, maravilhoso, gostoso eeeeeeee tri-bala???? Mas que merda!!!! De agora em diante eu vou substituir merda pôr Malfoy, são tudo a mesma coisa!! As iniciais são as mesmas o sentido é o mesmo, o cheiro é o mesmo e o gosto deve ser pior ainda!!!!! Então continuando... Mas que Malfoy!!!! quê que esse Merda tem de tão... vou usar as palavras dessas duas descerebradas: lindo, perfeito, maravilhoso, gostoso eeee tri-bala (quê que é isso???) Arg!!!!!!!! Realmente elas estão precisando de psicólogas!! Ou melhor! Serem internadas no St. Mungos o mais rápido possível e serem fazerem tratamento a base de... ah quer para Hermione!! Você aqui ocupando seus pensamentos com aquela malfoy??? (N/ª: a Hermione está trocando as palavras! Todas as vezes que ela for falar Malfoy ela fala Merda, e todas as vezes que ela fala merda ela malfoy! entenderam?) Para começar você não estaria ocupando seus pensamentos com tal individuo se seus dois queridos amigos já tivessem chegado!!!

Aff... mas eu não deveria estar fazendo esse escândalo todo... o Harry e o Ron... nunca me deixariam... eles são as pessoas que eu mais confio na vida... não seriam capazes de me fazer mal... nenhum. E se estão demorando é pôr que realmente algo de muito ruim aconteceu! Agora estou realmente preocupada! Até a Gina? Céus, será que a Toca foi atacada?! Preciso saber o que está acontecendo! Onde será que está a professora McGonagall? Não acredito! Todos somem, eu realmente estou com uma sorte... ahh mas até que eu aproveitei a bastante essa viagem, isso eu tenho que admitir!! Mas se não fosse aquele loiro oxigenado teria sido muito melhor... ah se teria!! Arf...

Ele agora está me olhando com aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis e maliciosos, e eu como grifinória que sou estou me remoendo para não revidar a esse olhar tão... inquisidor. Como um garoto pode ter um olhar tão... tão irritante!!!! Mas que MALFOY!!!! O que afinal ele tanto olha?? Será que perdeu seu gel aqui??? gRRR... Será que eu tenho uma tatuagem escrita na minha testa dizendo: "SONSERINOS ARROGANTES, IDIOTAS, PREPOTENTES, CANALHAS, IMBECIS DE MALFOY OLHEM PARA MIM???" Inconscientemente eu passei a mão na minha testa. Nunca se sabe, né?!

Tentando não olhar para a mesa da Sonserina eu acabei pôr parar meu olhar na mesa da Corvinal. E vejam quem eu encontro??? Chang e Black! E ainda por cima em uma conversa muito compenetrada!! Demais para o meu gosto!! Será que aquela japa não cansa, não? primeiro aquele pedaço de chocolate branco com coco, depois o Harry que é um chocolate ao leite com castanha... e agora no expresso se atirando para cima do Malfoy!!! esperai... desde quando Malfoy entrou na minha lista de garotos bonitos? Tá bom que ele cresceu um pouquinho e ficou um pouco forte pôr causa do santo quadribol... mas ele é ele!!! Sonserino, arrogante, metido, mimado, cretino, galinha, idiota, no total basta dizer que ele é um puro Sonserino que ainda pôr cima é Malfoy!! Tire o Malfoy da cabeça Hermione! Volte à consciência e fale mais do lindo corvinal que acabou de te olhar e te mandar um tchauzinho... tchauzinho? Ele olhou pra mim? Sim!!! Ele olhou pra mim!!! Arf... ele é tão fofo!! Ah, alguém traz um balde de gele pôr favor!! Eu to derretendo! Esse lugar ficou quente de repente, não? Acalme-se Hermione, é só um garoto, apenas um garoto! Esperai... só um garoto? Eu só posso estar de brincadeira!! É o garoto mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida!! Ah claro tirando o Harry e droga... droga, não acredito que estou pensando isso... mas o Ma... o Malfoy... aiiii de onde eu tirei isso??? A estão usando legimência aqui, é?? Mas que droga! Vamos esquecer esse momento de loucura, que tem vindo muito esse ano, de Hermione Jane Granger e voltar ao tema central da história: Lui Sirius Black!! Lindo Corvinal, lindo monitor-chefe, lindo cavalheiro, lindo Black, lindos olhos azuis... já devo ter comentado que ele é lindo, né? Acho que não... pois então eu digo agora!! ELE É LINDO!!!!!! Como Merlin pode colocar esse pedaço de mau caminho na terra? É só para dar inveja em nós reles mortais que nunca vamos conseguir um deus desses... mas acabamos pôr nos conformar e apenas admirar... arf... mas fazer o quê, né? Admirar!!! E é isso que eu estou fazendo!

Ele era afortunado pôr uma incrível beleza, seus olhos eram do mais cristalino azul, sua boca era fina e bem desenhada, seus cabelos num loiro platinado contrastavam com sua pele branca e pálida. Ele realmente lembrava um anjo. Porém aqueles olhos não mostravam amor e compaixão, mostravam frieza e astúcia, sua boca que poderia ter um belo sorriso era tomada pôr malicia e sarcasmo, fazendo com que suas feições fossem duras e frias. Um sonserino nato. Ele olhava com arrogância para a mesa da Grifinória. Seus pensamentos estavam exatamente em uma garota de cabelos castanhos que tentava a toda maneira não olhar para esse olhar frio. A sangue-ruim, como ele costumava chamá-la, estava pôr mais incrível que pareça sozinha. Nem Potter nem Weasley se encontravam ali. E para falar a verdade não se via nenhuma cabeça avermelhada dos Weasley naquela mesa. Onde estavam os traidores de sangue? E o perfeito Potter? Será que houve alguma coisa...? o que era aquilo?? Desde quando se preocupava com grifinórios idiotas, ainda mais sendo quem eram!!

Na verdade queria que alguma coisa de bem ruim houvesse acontecido com eles, mas isso não lhe interessava agora, Blaise falava alguma coisa, e com ele.

-Você quase não disse como passou as férias, soube que se encontrou com a Granger no Beco Diagonal, que foram até Fortescue de Florean tomar um sorvete... – um sorriso maldoso se espalhou no bonito rosto de Blaise Zambine. Zambine era um garoto muito atraente, somente perdendo para seu amigo. Era um pouco mais baixo que o loiro, seus cabelos negros faziam contraste com seus olhos também negros, que eram provocantes e maliciosos. O Máximo que Draco Malfoy fez foi olhar assassinamente para seu amigo e dar um meio sorriso. Zambine, agora, olhava com visível interesse para a mesa da Grifinória, melhor dizendo no mesmo ponto que antes seu amigo olhava. – devo admitir que ela agora não está de se jogar fora... é realmente muito atraente, um pedaço de mau cominho que se possa apenas brincar, mas... vocÊ, Malfoy? Achava que tinha ideais! Uma sangue-ruim? – Blaise soltou uma risada desdenhosa. Pansy Parkinson que prestava atenção na conversa soltou um muxoxo de indignação, mas manteve-se calada esperando a resposta do loiro que simplesmente a olhou com indiferença e voltou seu olhar para o moreno.

-Onde passou as férias, Blaise? – perguntou sem deixar de olhar para a mesa da Grifinória.

-Na França, pôr que? – perguntou, intrigado com a brusca mudança de assunto. Um sorriso malevolente se abriu no rosto do loiro.

-Então você não sabe dos boatos, não é?

-Boatos de quê? Ou melhor, de quem, Draco? – perguntou totalmente curioso.

-Logo, logo você irá saber... – e voltou a atenção para seu prato, indiferente da expressão de desagrado que Zambine fez.

Quando voltou a olhar para a mesa da Grifinória suspirou de insatisfação. Seu querido primo estava de sorrisos para Granger, e se não fosse o bastante ela estava literalmente um tomate de tão vermelha! – Mas que bruxa idiota! – deixou escapar. Zambine que ainda prestava atenção ao loiro, deu um meio sorriso e falou:

-Com ciúmes, Malfoy?

-Há-há-há! Muito engraçado, Blaise. – Draco deu uma risada seca, que mostrava todo o seu cinismo.

-Afinal, Draco, quer me dizer o que está acontecendo?! – perguntou inquisidor.

-Eu já falei que você vai descobrir mais rápido do que imagina...

Alguns metros dali na mesa da Corvinal muitas pessoas cochichavam sobre um assunto totalmente novo. Ou melhor "o boato", como todos não se atreviam a falar os nomes foi assim que ficou conhecido.

-Sim, você soube? Minha mãe que me contou... é algo realmente muito estranho, pois ela mesma me disse que eles haviam morrido. Você-sabe-quem mesmo os matou. Foi antes de tentar matar Harry Potter...

-Eu não sabia eu existia isso. Sempre me disseram que aqui não existia hierarquia... claro que tinha o preconceito, mas não achei que fosse devido a este fato, afinal eu achava que os sangue-puro só eram assim pôr... ah mas agora está explicado o grande preconceito das famílias de sangue-puro!! É sempre a mesma história: Poder.

-Dizem que foi obra do ministério, para que ninguém mais tocasse no assunto, mas a noticia vazou, meu pai me falou que o ministro está alvoroçado, manda corujas a Dumbledore a cada minuto... – a conversa foi abafada pôr alguns gritos mais altos, porém não retirou o sorriso do corvinal que escutava atentamente a alguns lugares dali.

Ao seu lado uma linda garota falava de suas férias. Ele parecia estar prestando atenção em cada palavra porém seus pensamentos estavam em uma certa Grifinória sentada a mais alguns metros dali. Sentia seu olhar, aquilo seria muito bom... teria que conseguir a sua confiança, mas não parecia difícil. E o melhor é que ela ainda não sabia! Ela era realmente linda, seria uma ótima companhia a Hogsmeade.

O corvinal se virou e seus olhares se encontraram. Ele lhe deu um belo sorriso que foi retribuído na mesma hora, é claro que acompanhado de bochechas em vermelho escarlates. Sorrindo confiante, voltou a sua "adorável" conversa com a apanhadora de sua casa.

Hermione Granger, digamos, ainda era a sabe-tudo Granger, porém deixara de ser uma menina de cabelos cheios e dentes de coelho para uma adolescente adorável e muito atraente, mesmo sem saber. Seus cabelos ganharam cachos mais definidos caindo ao longo de seus ombros. Seu rosto afinara um pouco sem perder o ar angelical que sempre a envolvera. Ganhara algumas sardas bem charmosas em seu nariz e sua boca estava mais carnuda e era um verdadeiro convite aos olhos de qualquer garoto. Meio desconcertada ela olhava muito em direção a porta, enquanto mexia furiosa em sua comida, sua fome havia passado e se tornado um incomodo repuxão. O medo de que algo tivesse acontecido a seus amigos lhe tirava a raiva de terem-na deixado sozinha no trem e ter agüentado mais coisas que uma pessoa no seu estado natural poderia.

O pior ser da face da Terra, tirando Voldemort e Belatriz Lestrange, a tinha tirado do sério.

Pôr mais que tentasse se afastar desse ser repugnantemente lindo, ele sempre a infernizava, sempre queria estar ao lado dela apenas para vê-la irritada!! Ele não estava sempre dizendo que ela era uma sangue-ruim? E que estar na mesma sala que ela lhe dava urticárias? Pôr que ele ainda a seguia, porque a infernizava tanto? Essa era mais uma das perguntas que entravam para sua lista de coisas que ela não sabia e que precisavam urgentemente de respostas! Draco Malfoy para todas as garotas, era com certeza o garoto mais lindo e desejado de Hogwarts... talvez perdesse para Harry, mas só pelo mesmo ser o-menino-que-sobreviveu. Mas para Hermione ele era uma coisa repulsiva, ele apesar de ter as características físicas de um garoto bonito, tinha as características psicológicas mais nojentas e escrotas que ela já havia tido o desprazer de conhecer. Imagina a mulher que se casasse com ele? Hauhaiahiuahiuah... coitada da doida! Ele iria competir com ela para ver quem era mais bonito, pôr que ele só se casaria com uma mulher muito bonita. Lhe doía ter que admitir: ele tinha seu charme, mas era desprezível, seu ar arrogante lhe tirava a beleza, já diferente de Harry, ele sim era bonito pôr fora e pôr dentro. Nos seus sonhos ele sempre aparecia como seu príncipe encantado... não que o amasse realmente, na verdade achava que nunca havia amado ninguém. Amor era uma coisa muito importante, não iria dar a qualquer um. Não, que Harry fosse qualquer um, era só que ele era seu melhor amigo! Era difícil discernir o que sentia pôr ele, pôr um lado tinha a amizade pelo outro tinham aqueles olhos, aquela boca... era uma coisa esquisita... sentia falta quando ele estava longe, gostava de lhe observar quando estava perto, principalmente quando estava concentrado em algo... seu olhar compenetrado, seu meio-sorriso... sem explicação. Mas a parte que mais lhe agradava e com certeza boa parte feminina da escola eram suas duas íris verde esmeraldas. Era fabuloso! Quem tivesse a sorte de receber amor pôr aquele olhar seria com certeza a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Ele agora não tinha mais olhos para ninguém, sua ultima paixão foi desastrosa. Mas também, olhe pôr quem ele foi se apaixonar? A Changalinha!!!!!

Foi uma decepção na vida amorosa de Harry... mas ele, acho eu, conseguiu superar. Na verdade acho que a razão dele estar tão mal... é pela recente morte de Sirius... arf... aquela vaca!! Que ódio eu tenho da Lestrange!! Essa mulher merece ser internada em um manicômio!!

Mas acho que com tudo isso Harry amadureceu, claro que da pior maneira. O que ele mais precisa agora é dos amigos e não de uma namorada nojenta que fica chorando pelo ex-namorado que morreu... mas o pior foi que seu novo namorado o viu morrer! Arf!!! Oh garota burra! Ao invés de esquecer o passado e lutar pôr um futuro melhor, não fica chorando um passado que nunca vai voltar!!

-Então? Como todo ano o banquete estava uma delicia. Como o banquete eu também tenho que repetir sempre a mesma coisa de sempre: Floresta Proibida, o próprio nome já diz. Ninguém sem permissão pode entrar na Floresta. Todo ano eu sempre falo, vou repetir mais uma vez para os novos alunos que logo, logo se cansaram de escutar as baboseiras que um velho de idade fala e para os antigos alunos que mesmo com todo o mesmo repertorio, todo ano não se cansam de ouvir, pois mesmo assim continuam errando. – deu um pequeno sorriso ao salão e continuou a falar - Mais uma vez o sr. Filch me pediu para lhes informar que é proibido usar magia nos corredores, e também que qualquer aluno que ele encontrar com um objeto da loja "Gemialidades Weasley" ficará de detenção. – Dumbledore olhou atento pôr debaixo de seus oclinhos meia lua e continuou – Para quem não sabe o castelo está sendo muito bem vigiado, portanto não é tolerado nenhum passeio sem permissão. Ahh... só um instante. Sei que um boato tem rondado seus ouvidos e bocas, peço que esqueçam essa historia pôr um tempo, não alarmem suas cabecinhas com coisas que podem machucá-las. Então, peço que não os repitam... na hora certa saberão. Agora, boa noite! – os cochichos foram abafados pelo arrastar de cadeiras.

Mas o que foi isso? como assim boatos? Será que eu sou a única desinformada desse colégio?? Mas que Merda!! Primeiro as minhas Merdas de férias, depois eu tenho um tri-encontro com aquela merda, primeiro no Beco Diagonal, segundo na estação, terceiro na minha cabine... esperai!! Ainda teve na merda da carruagem... carruagem fdp!!! Tinha que passar pôr aquela merda de buraco?? Eu tinha que cair em cima do ser mais nojento da face... cara quantas vezes eu já repeti isso hoje? Aliás quantas vezes eu já falei desse ser irritante, hoje?? Que horror. Minha vida se resume em falar do quanto o Malfoy é irritante! Daqui a pouco eu vou estar escrevendo uma biografia sobre ele! "Malfoy: O homem pôr trás do cinismo." Ou então: "Malfoy: aquele a quem Deus pediu: Acabe com ela (eu)! Ou melhor: Malfoy: um ser irritantemente, odiosamente, cretinamente, imbecilmente, ridiculamente, sonserinamente, serpentinamente, lindo! ¬¬ Cara, como um ser assim pode ser tão... tão... lindo?! Fisicamente é claro! Aff... chega de pensar nesse ser. Vou pensar em algo mais instrutivo como: "Mil maneiras de acabar com seus melhores amigos, que te deixam sozinha pensando em outras mil maneiras de acabar com um loiro viado!!!!" Gente, eu juro que só estou falando isso para descontrair! É claro que eu sei que aqueles dois incompetentes se perderam pôr ai ou então foram atacados pôr um bando de veados de preto que beijam para matar! Haiuhaiuhauahiahu... beijam para matar!! Entendeu?? Beijam para matar!!! Ahuiahaiuhauhaiuahu... nossa hoje eu estou tão sem graça... que horror... que humor negro Hermione Granger! Esperai... será que aquela carta era realmente importante? – o medo se apossou de mim. Um arrepio gelado passou pela minha espinha. Coisa boa não estava acontecendo... acho que devo estar com alguma coisa na cara ou no cabelo, ou então aquela merda de tatuagem realmente está estampada aqui!! Pois de uma hora para outra parece que eu virei atração turística aqui em Hogwarts!! ai... droga ainda tenho que levar esses pirralhos para a Grifinória!

-Alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória, sigam-me!!! Pôr aqui! – Ronald Weasley, você me paga!! Um bando de pirralhos, meninos e meninas me seguiram, cochichavam e apontavam para as paredes. É, eu me lembro o quanto eu fiquei nervosa quando cheguei a Hogwarts, mesmo não querendo demonstrar eu fiquei maravilhada com tudo isso...

-Tomem cuidado, pois as escadas mudam de lugar. Elas adoram pregar peças nos alunos detraídos. E os degraus também! – avisei quando estávamos chegando as escadas de pedras.

Subindo, escutei um dos alunos cochichar com uma aluna de cabelos negros e olhos azuis:

-Você viu? É ela... achavam que todos estavam mortos, sabe? A ultima que foi dada como morta foi há muito tempo atrás, não havia ficado nenhum descendente... mas agora de uma hora para outra aparece uma? Meu pai acha muito estranho, talvez seja mentira!

-Aqui fica a entrada da nossa sala comunal, toda vez que forem entrar terão que dizer a senha. Eu direi as senhas, então fiquem atentos e não se esqueçam da senha! A senha dessa semana é "Leprechauns". Qualquer duvida que vocês tiverem é só falar comigo, ok? – falei a senha para a mulher gorda. E pedi que me acompanhassem. Isso realmente me intrigou, do que será que eles estavam falando? Ou melhor, de quem? – as escadas da direita leva ao dormitório feminino, o da esquerda o masculino. As aulas começam as oito horas. Tenham uma boa noite! – sorri amigável enquanto a massa de alunos passava cochichando e olhando desconfiados? Nossa que primeiranistas mais chatos!

Na sala comunal ficaram apenas os alunos mais velhos. Subi para o dormitório, não tinha ninguém. Decidi tomar um banho e ir falar com McGonagall, afinal meus melhores amigos estavam desaparecidos!! Desci já para a sala comunal já estava indo em direção ao quarto da professora quando o barulho do quadro me fez olhar para trás, vi que uma pessoa de cabelos ruivos acabara de entrar, mas não era Ron e sim, Gina. Ela me olhou e continuou o caminho para o dormitório feminino. Eu sinceramente não entendi nada, até me ligar que ela já estava indo.

-Gina! – chamei enquanto corria já para as escadas atrás dela. Ela parou, se virou e me olhou de cima abaixo, como se estivesse me analisando. – meu Merlin!! Onde você estava? E os meninos?? Pôr que não vieram no expresso? Vocês estão bem? O que aconteceu? Pôr que demoraram tanto? – ela apenas me deu um sorriso seco e disse:

-Estou bem. Bom é uma longa história... depois os meninos te contam... é claro se a sabe-tudo já não souber...? – me encarou cínica? Mas pôr que ela estava me olhando assim? Merlin, o que está acontecendo? Tentei ignorar, achando que estava ficando louca, afinal é a Gina!

-Não, não estou sabendo de nada, do que você está falando? Aliás de que todos estão falando!! Mas que Merda!!! Todos agora ficam de cochicho?! De segredos...

-Realmente... _todos. _Ahh... então vocÊ não sabe? Bem, eu que não vou contar. – o jeito que ela falava, estava me magoando... Merlin, o que está acontecendo? O que está havendo com todos??!!

-Mas... o que houve? Pôr que..? – agora já chega!! - Onde estão Harry e Ron?!

-Logo virão... – e voltou a subir a merda da escada. Continuei a olhar magoada para o caminho que longos cabelos ruivos faziam até desaparecer de vista.

Caminhei até a lareira e me sentei na minha poltrona favorita, o jeito era esperar... o que estava acontecendo? Todos sabem, menos eu!!?? O que fez a Gina me tratar assim? Dessa forma tão... fria?! (N/ª: eu sei!! hauihauiha N/a²:eu tbm!!)

Um frio anormal havia se apoderado de meu corpo, me sentia sozinha, meio abandonada... depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, tudo que estava acontecendo... eu não estava entendendo nada!!! Tudo estava tão... frio sem eles ali. De repente uma raiva descomunal foi me dominando. EU, EUZINHA, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, QUASE CHORANDO PÔR DOIS IMBECIS QUE NEM TEM A CAPACIDADE DE MANDAR UM SIMPLES RECADO??!! E AINDA PÔR CIMA AQUELA RUIVA ME TRATANDO COMO SE EU FOSSE UMA... UMA... PANSY PARKINSON DA VIDA!!!!! SOZINHA, SEM NOTICIAS, E A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE PODIA ME FALAR ALGUMA COISA ESTÁ COM A MAIOR CARA DE CÚ QUE EU JÁ VI NA VIDA, SE RECUSANDO A FALAR DIREITO COMIGO... gRRRR!!!!! As lágrimas já quase venciam a minha vontade, eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que meus dois melhores amigos me abandonaram sem nenhuma, NENHUMA explicação!!! Segurando o choro eu acabei adormecendo ali mesmo.

Despertei pelo barulho do quadro abrindo, dois garotos de roupas trouxas passavam pôr ali, me trazendo a maior felicidade do mundo!! Nem me lembrava de Malfoy, boato, Gina... a única coisa que importava no momento era matar de abraços aqueles dois imbecis, os _meus _imbecis!!! Finalmente dois rostos amigos! Me levante correndo e me joguei em cima de Harry, que estava na frente.

-Aiiii... que bom que vocês estão bem... eu já estava enlouquecendo!! – soltei Harry com grande sacrifício e pulei em cima de Ron – nunca mais façam isso, estão me ouvindo?! Vocês não têm idéia do que eu passei nessas férias... principalmente sem vocês!!

Quando soltei Ron, notei que suas expressões não era exatamente o que eu esperava... aliás não era nada do que eu esperava!

-O que houve...? aconteceu alguma coisa?? Ninguém foi atacado, foi? – perguntei não muito segura. Meus olhos ardiam. Alguém podia ter morrido e eu não sabia de nada!!!

-Não, Hermione. – Harry me respondeu sem olhar diretamente nos meus olhos. O que estava acontecendo??

-Então o que houve? Gina não me conta nada!! E todos estão... droga!!

-O que foi?

-Esqueci que a professora McGonagall queria falar comigo, fiquei preocupada com vocês e acabei esquecendo...

-Hermione... – senti meu coração dar um pulo ir até minha boca e voltar. Desde quando Harry era tão frio assim comigo?!

-Sim... Harry? – perguntei ansiosa pôr uma resposta.

Ele olhou para Ron, que apenas abaixou a cabeça, e voltou a olhar para algum ponto muito interessante na lareira.

-Olha... – ele suspirou - ... a gente se fala amanhã.

Eu os olhei meio desconcertada.

-Estamos cansados... a gente se fala depois. – completou Ron, enquanto subiam a escada sem ao menos me dar boa noite.

Finalmente elas venceram a batalha. Lágrimas quentes escorreram pelo meu rosto. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo! Meus dois melhores amigos me ignoraram!? Subi para o dormitório sem conseguir esquecer as palavras de Malfoy _"Esse ano você verá o que é perigo. Você, o cicatriz e o traidor irão ver o que um Malfoy pode fazer!" _É parece que o Malfoy lançou uma praga... não é ele que está fazendo, aliás nem sei o que está fazendo! Mas Harry, Ron e eu estamos em perigo...

Triste, me arrastei para o dormitório feminino. Nem sei como consegui pegar no sono, mas pelo jeito eu devia estar muito cansada. Pois foi eu cair na cama para o sono me pegar... um sono pesado, sem pesadelos eu esperava, pois a realidade já estava pôr demais assustadora.

N/a.: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Gente!!! Me desculpa!! Mas realmente tenho estado muito ocupada!! E fica um "pouquinho" mais difícil uma vez que a Fernanda mora em outro estado! então nos perdoem!!

Pow vocês ein? Quase nenhum recadinho!? Pow... assim fica tão desanimador... mas e ai? O que vocês estão achando??? Vamos falem!! Nós não ligamos nem um pouco em responder!!! Aff...

Nós estamos muito animadas para vocês saberem esses boatos!! Não vemos a hora, para falar a verdade!

Aff... é difícil ficar escondendo, sabiam? Hauiahiauhiuahau...

O próximo cap deve sair só daqui a duas semanas... mas nós já temos planejado... aqui um pedacinho:

"Eu estava realmente muito triste, nunca havia pensado que um dia uma coisa dessas fosse acontecer. Uma lágrima quente e solitária desceu pelo meu rosto, a limpei na mesma hora com raiva. Me virei para seguir com a monitoração, me dando conta que um ser alto de olhos de um azul acinzentado me olhava com atenção. Não com nojo ou malicia... mas com... compaixão? E pôr mais que eu odiasse admitir isso... incrivelmente lindo! Quando Malfoy havia ficado assim?

Não. _Ele, _principalmente ele?! Ele nunca me olharia com um sentimento assim, isso se ele tiver _algum_ sentimento.

Ele parecia transtornado, também, eu nunca havia mostrado fraqueza na frente dele... mas infelizmente era como eu me sentia. Fraca. Sozinha... eu não era ninguém.

O que está havendo, Granger? – escutei a voz dele fraca, meio... triste? O encarei desconfiada, porém o olhar dele me paralisou. Quando foi que olhar para Malfoy me deixou em transe?"

Aahhhhhhhhhhh e então, gostaram????? Ahhhhhhh, espero que sim!

Um ótimo ano novo e muitos namorados lindos e perfeitos! (Mas nenhum Draco, pois ele já é MEU!!!!!) haiuhaiuhaiuahiuhaui...

Ahhh eu agora sou dona de uma comu do Draco! (não me perguntem como!! Estava lá eu admirando meu namorado... quando eu reparo na página principal desta comu e ela estava sem dono e sem nenhum mediador!!! E lá estava um link para eu virar mediadora!!!! Eu quase morri, do nada eu virei dona da comu do meu amor!!! Haiuahiuahiuahuiah... )

Bem, lá eu coloquei novos tópicos... mais interessantes, sabe? Então respondam!!!

Louca pelo Draco Malfoy -  Mas me façam um favor!!! Respondam aos tópicos, ok?


	3. Afinal o que é o amor? parte 1

Cap 3 – O que afinal é o amor? Parte 1(capitulo revisão ¬¬')

Amor... o que afinal é o amor?  
"Sentimento que predispõe alguém a desejar o bem de outrem." Tá, isso eu sinto por qualquer pessoa... até pela Pansy Parkinson eu sinto amor... eu desejo de todo o meu coração que ela tome vergonha naquela cara de buldogue dela, e se mate! Não é tãããoooo difícil, é?  
"Sentimento de dedicação absoluta de um ser a outro, ou a uma coisa." Ok, meus livros! Eu simplesmente AMO meus livros, não tem coisa que eu mais dedique meu tempo do que aos meus livros! Isso também é amor, não?  
"Inclinação ditada por laços de família." Isso acho que a gente já nasce amando... afinal é nossa família! Aqueles que te criaram e que cuidaram com todo o amor que tinham...   
"Inclinação sexual forte por outra pessoa." Bom... isso eu não posso falar muito, afinal nunca tive relações ou até mesmo senti um desejo... "quente" haiHAIiahiHAIha... Sério, estava pensando e nunca, NUNCA senti aquele repuxão no estomago, aquela falta de ar, aquele desejo de só querer encostar seus lábios nos lábios da outra pessoa... nunca senti nada em um beijo! Eu não estou pedindo nada de mais a não ser um beijo de verdade!!!! Daqueles de filme ou então de APS!!! Custa muito um cara lindo e maravilhoso te agarrar por que a única coisa na vida dele, que ele deseja e não consegue ficar sem, são seus lábios?! Que o único desejo dele é poder estar ao teu lado respirando o mesmo ar que você respira?? Mas NÃO!! Eu como sempre tenho que ser a IMBECIL, ESCROTA que não arranja nem um outro imbecil para te amar!! Aff... será que eu sou tão feia assim? Será que não importa mais a beleza interior? Será que não importa o que eu sinto? O que eu desejo? O que eu amo?!! Grr... Como eu posso ser tão imbecil a ponto de ainda continuar a sonhar com esses seres medonhos e nojentos que não prestam, que só querem se aproveitar do seu sentimentalismo? Aliás, por que MERDA inventaram sentimentos?? NÃO, já sei a pergunta certa! "Porque inventaram o HOMEM??!! Deus só podia estar de TPM!!! Não seria muito melhor você não se sentir atraída por um ser assim? Ou então eu poderia fazer igual às meninas de hoje em dia fazem, se contentar com as mulheres! Se bem que, vamos falar a verdade, as mulheres de hoje em dia estão se desvalorizando muito!!!! Olha o que eu escutei da minha professora da segunda série, antes de entrar para Hogwarts: "As mulheres que são as culpadas, elas que são o pecado..." Sério, deu vontade de voar naquela velha! Oh velha decrépita! Que malditas idéias machistas são essas?? Como eu ODEIO machismo!!!!!  
Mas continuando minha análise do que é amor...  
"Afeição, amizade, simpatia..." bom... isso eu sinto por qualquer idiota que me trate bem! Peraí, se um basilísco me tratar bem eu vou sentir afeição por ele? Talvez, se ele se propor a dizimar da face da terra qualquer loiro arrogante, eu com certeza vou amar ele!!  
Então é isso! Eu sinto amor!!! Viu, eu não disse! Aquela cobra loira vem me dizer aquele bando de MERDA!!!!!!!  
"Você que não sabe o que é amar, Granger!" – DROGA!!! Por que as malditas palavras daquela cobra oxigenada não saem da minha mente?! Porquê? Grr...  
Bom, eu não sei mais o que fazer... minha semana foi... ahiUHAIUhauH... acho que não tem como descrever o inferno, tem?  
Depois da chegada em Hogwarts e o encontro com meus melhores amigos eu achei que nada poderia ser pior, porém tudo de ruim que acontece nunca é o bastante.  
Quando acordei, o primeiro pensamento que me veio a cabeça foi: "Ah, Hogwarts! Minha Hogwarts!" Mas então eu me lembrei! "Maldita Hogwarts! Como eu ODEIO Hogwarts!!" Claro, que não é nada pessoal. Só que os acontecimentos desses últimos meses tem me deixado em depressão. Parece que todos estão me escondendo alguma coisa, parece até aqueles filmes de mistério ou melhor de mentira, mesmo!!!! Por que?! Me fala PorquêÊÊÊÊ??!! Arf...

Olhei pela janela o sol ainda estava nascendo, porém nuvens negras avançavam, mostrando a tempestade que se aproximava. O dia estava ficando exatamente como o meu interior, como o meu coração...  
Como não ia conseguir mais dormir, me levantei e fui tomar um bom banho quente! Como era relaxante... devo ter ficado horas debaixo do chuveiro, pois quando estava me vestindo escutei a voz irritante de Parvati perguntando se eu não tinha me afogado! Quando desci para a sala comunal, esperava encontrar Harry e Ron, como de costume, afinal sempre descíamos juntos para o salão principal. Suspirei entediada. Nenhum dos dois estavam ali. O que afinal estava acontecendo?! Decidi descer para o salão principal e ver se os achava, mas chegando na porta me arrependi. O que afinal eu estava fazendo? Eu não ia rastejar para aqueles dois pela nossa amizade! Se eles não queriam me ver eu também não queria vê-los!!! Aff... quer saber? Vou ignora-los!!!  
Quando entrei no salão principal, muitas cabeças seguiam meus passos, aff... quê que é isso? Virei algum tipo de atração de circo?  
Fui para a mesa da Grifinória ignorando os olhares e cochichos enquanto procurava com os olhos Harry e Ron. Devo ter revirado aquela mesa mas não os encontrei! Novamente volto a fazer a mesma pergunta: O que é que está acontecendo? Ronald Weasley faltando ao café da manhã? Realmente, alguma coisa muito séria está acontecendo... aff. Eu tenho que descobrir o que está acontecendo! "Acontecendo", essa palavra está se repetindo mais do que eu queria... Eu que sempre estive a par de tudo que estava "acontecendo" virei a idiota que não sabe o que está "acontecendo".  
O pior é que terei de esperar até o final da tarde, eles terão dois tempos de adivinhação enquanto eu de Runas. E depois dois de poções... e com certeza não dará para conversar...

Minha primeira aula até que foi muito interessante, revisamos algumas coisas e já tenho uma redação sobre os Templários Fariáticos de trinta centímetros e meio. Agora seria meu pequeno inferno, duas aulas de poções com Sonserina... aff. Quando ia em direção as masmorras, adivinha quem eu encontro sozinho, encostado displicente em uma coluna, naqueles corredores sombrios? Um galeão para quem descobrir! Dou até uma pista: É o ser mais desprezível da face da terra. Than-Thararan! Draco Malfoy! Passei sem nem olhar para aquela cara azedume dele, mas adivinha! Ele me pegou pelo pulso e saiu me arrastando para a sala mais próxima!!  
-Malfoy!!! Me-Solta-Agora!!!!! – mas ele nem me escutava. Só me soltou quando trancou a porta.  
E o que eu me pergunto até agora é como eu não tive a capacidade de pegar a minha MALDITA varinha que dizem funcionar como instrumento de magia principal para o controle mágico do bruxo como: ataque, tortura, defesa, tortura, utilidades domésticas, tortura e etc!! Será que a minha mão estava ocupada demais? Será que o meu cérebro estava tão incomodado com aqueles olhos, que até hoje as meninas não sabem definir a cor, que não conseguia pensar em algo tão útil como um cruccio? Ou será que eu estava mais preocupada com a pouca distância que existia entre a Sangue-ruim e a Serpente loira, que não conseguia pensar e pôr em prática essa ação tão condenada mais muito querida no meio Mágico Negro, que por acaso esse ser anormalmente translúcido, de olhos ridiculamente lindos, de boca maravilhosamente delineada... tá parei!! Eu não estou no meu estado normal!? Mas continuando... que por acaso esse ser loiro a minha frente freqüenta!! Sim, por acaso também, o pai desse ser é um dos piores comensais... Aliás vocês já repararam na palavra COMENSAIS? Será que eles participam de um grupo que é apaixonado por Sal? Será que comensais é apenas uma sigla de um grupo psicótico a COME-SAL? Tipo: Comem-sais!! Eles Comem Sal!!! Isso explicaria muita coisa... será que sal é uma droga? Será que essa droga que eles comem, que se chama Sal, acabou afetando a mente, já pouco sóbria desses loucos, maníacos?? Tá, sei! Já estou eu aqui DE NOVO falando de teorias malucas!! AFF  
Ele me encarou, mas sem aquele olhar de desprezo, mas com um olhar... analisador? EEEE NOVAMENTE A PERGUNTA DO SECULO: O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?!?!?!?! Então finalmente ele resolveu se pronunciar e falou com aquela mesma voz arrastada de sempre.  
-Por que você nunca me contou? – eu o olhei bem intrigada, afinal do que é que ele estava falando? E porque eu contaria alguma coisa justamente para ELE?! Mas como a curiosidade não mata ninguém e parece que faz parte da minha carne eu perguntei:  
-Contei o quÊ?! Do que é que você está falando, Malfoy?  
-Granger, eu não estou para brincadeiras! Fala logo!  
-Olha aqui, Malfoy, eu não sei do que é que você está falando exatamente e na verdade nem quero mais saber! Agora abre logo a MERDA dessa porta e me deixa sair!!  
-Você não sai daqui enquanto não me contar! – Grr...  
-CONTAR O QUÊ??!! – ele me olhou confuso, seria até engraçado se eu não estivesse presa, sozinha e pior: na mesma sala que ele!!!  
-Aquilo!!  
-Aquilo o quê? Eu vou acabar me atrasando, então se você não quiser que eu comece a gritar abre logo essa porta!!  
-Você realmente não está entendendo, não é Granger? – É, realmente eu não estou entendendo. Draco Malfoy se trancando comigo em uma sala vazia, quero dizer, sem mais ninguém e me cobrando coisas que, na verdade nem eu sei. O que na verdade é um absurdo afinal ele é ele!! Será que alguém está entendendo o que eu quero dizer? Ele, Draco Malfoy, se trancando comigo, Hermione Granger, em uma sala VAZIA!! Enquanto ele falava mais ele se aproximava, e eu ia chegando para trás, quando percebi que só iria me salvar se eu abrisse uma cratera na maldita parede que eu estava escorada!!! Já sem ter para onde fugir, Malfoy encostou as mãos na parede, me cercando, fazendo com que eu ficasse sem saída. – Você não sai dessa sala sem me falar o porquê de você não ter me contado!  
-Malfoy, se você não se afastar de mim, AGORA, eu vou começar a gritar e você irá ter sérios problemas com a direção, sem contar com seus amiguinhos...  
-Granger, Granger... você acha que eu ligo? – o engraçado é que mesmo assim ele se afastou e começou a caminhar pela sala, meio que me analisando. Ele realmente não está normal... como assim ele não liga? Até eu tenho medo do que iriam pensar se nos encontrassem presos dentro dessa sala... sozinhos. – ah, e se você quiser pode gritar, e até berrar se quiser... ninguém vai escutar, eu coloquei um feitiço silenciador na sala.  
-MALFOY!!!! Isso é seqüestro!!! – eu não estou acreditando no que está acontecendo!!!! Quem é esse louco na minha frente?!  
-Granger, já que você sabe que esses seus gritos histéricos não farão nada a não ser me deixar estressado e você ficar rouca, fala logo!  
-MALFOY SEU MONTE DE MERDA, CACHORRO PESTILENTO, OXIGENADO, IMBECIL, ESCROTO, EU NÃO SEI DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO E MESMO SE SOUBESSE POR QUE EU IRIA CONTAR PARA VOCÊ!? Você esqueceu quem você é? Quem eu sou? A SANGUE-RUIM!!!!!  
-Aff... você é muito escandalosa. Mas... esperai, você... você não sabe?! – ele parecia chegar a alguma conclusão bastante brilhante e que não estava gostando nem um pouco... MERDA, o que está acontecendo?!  
-Saber o quê, Malfoy?! Mas que MERDA! O que é que está acontecendo com todo mundo?! Primeiro meus pais me trancam as férias todas dentro de casa, depois minha mãe ainda me obriga a usar aquela maldita saia – que não quero nem comentar o acontecido, afinal aquela cena naquele MALDITO trem e naquela MALDITA carruagem ainda assombra meus ridículos pensamentos!! – A Gina que nem olhou direito para minha cara. Harry e Ron estão me ignorando e agora VOCÊ!!! Sem contar que todos parecem estar falando mal de mim!! Ficam cochichando, escondendo as coisas... – há essa hora Malfoy parecia que queria sair correndo dali... afinal eu estava... esperai... EU ESTAVA DESABAFANDO COM DRACO MALFOY... EU ESTAVA DESABAFANDO COM DRACO MALFOY!! OH, MEU MERLIN, O MUNDO ESTÁ PERDIDO!! CORRAM QUE O MUNDO ESTÁ PRESTE A ACABAR!!!! Enquanto eu tinha minha crise interior do dia, Malfoy me observava, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Devia pedir a ele pra que se ele descobrir me contar... então eu escutei aquela mesma pergunta que eu venho fazendo o dia todo, e que por mais incrível que pareça vinha do ser que eu mais odeio na face da terra mas em um tom... preocupado? Não, isso não pode ser possível... Não dele.  
-Granger... o que é que está acontecendo? – então eu o encarei e congelei quando encontrei aquele olhar cinza. Ele parecia triste... então ele se dirigiu a porta pronunciou o feitiço, abriu a porta e falou naquele tom autoritário dele que eu odeio! – Sai, Granger.  
-Você está me expulsando?!  
-Sai. Ou você quer que eu desenhe?  
-Eu não estou entendendo, Malfoy! o que está acontecendo? O que é que você queria saber? Anda me fala!  
-Não, você não queria sair? Não era isso que a Santa Srª Potter queria?! Agora sai! – eu o encarei atônita! O que é que deu nele?

MAS O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!? COMO EU ODEIO SER IGNORADAAAA!!!!!! QUE MERDA!! ATÉ MALFOY!!!?? ATÉ AQUELE DESGRAÇADO SABE MAIS DO QUE EU NESSA ESCOLA!! E OLHA QUE ISSO SIM É MALUQUICE, AFINAL EU, EU SOU A SABE-TUDO, EU SOU A QUE SEMPRE, OLHE BEM, SEMPRE SABE DAS COISAS!!! E AGORA ATÉ AQUELA SERPENTE PESTILENTA SABE MAIS DO QUE EU!? É DEMAIS PARA MINHA AGUÇADA MENTE!  
Bom, já que ele estava finalmente me deixando sair e de tão boa vontade, eu decidi ir. Afinal, louco como ele é... vai que ele muda de idéia? Tsc, tsc... o que é que está acontecendo com este mundo! Onde está aquele meu querido mundo onde: Malfoy era Malfoy e Hermione Granger era apenas a Granger sabe-tudo? AFF  
Saí correndo sem nem olhar para trás. Que droga, estou atrasada para aula do Seboso! Estou ferrada! Chegando na porta, não consegui entrar, ou melhor, não tive coragem. Pensem bem: Severo Seboso Snape, o homem dos três S's: Satânico Seboso Saturado, sim exatamente isso! Esse cara é o próprio Diabo em pessoa!!! O cara tem uma lábia DESGRAÇADA! Consegue enrolar até o Tio Dumby! AFF  
Mas continuando... o próprio Diabo ou irmão do Diabo estava atrás daquela porta, eu não ia NUNCA poder passar por aquela porta sem sofrer algum tipo de provocação, que resultaria, ou melhor resultará, em menos pontos a Grifinória, que também resultará na minha morte, uma vez que todos já parecem estar contra mim! É Hermione, você está simplesmente e completamente Ferrada!  
Tá, enquanto eu encarava aquele portal para o inferno, um loiro abusado passava por mim e abria aquele maldito portal para o juízo final!!  
Da porta eu já pude ver o irmão dos infernos vindo em nossa direção. Tá agora eu estou realmente, simplesmente e completamente FERRADAA!! Ele me olhou sem nenhuma expressão naquela cara azeda dele e se virou para Malfoy que não me pergunte o quê, mas convenceu a serpente maior, que apenas se virou e voltou para seu lugar de origem, ou seja: o Inferno!!  
Malfoy, ainda segurando a porta, falou:  
-Vai demorar muito, ou quer que eu providencie um tapete vermelho? – Tá, porquÊÊÊÊÊ?? Sério, por que eu tenho que continuar escutando as gracinhas desse ser, e ainda por cima continuar a presenciar esses nojentos e ridículos sorrisos debochados??!! Tem castigo pior que este?! Sem responder, ou melhor respondendo com o melhor olhar assassino que eu tinha, eu entrei no inferno e procurei a primeira mesa vazia onde eu pudesse esconder a minha cara!! AFF, só haviam duas mesas vazias e ainda por cima, uma junto da outra!! Só para constar: Harry e Ron não estão na sala!  
Tá, agora me contem, o que eu fiz na minha outra encarnação? Será que eu era parente do Hitler? Será que eu era uma psicopata altruísta preconceituosa? Ou então, será que eu matei algum revolucionário, um mártir... será que eu pus fogo na fogueira de Joana Darc? Ou então, era dona dos cavalos que esquartejaram Tiradentes? Sim. Só pode ter sido algo do tipo... eu não posso ter sido alguém bom e carinhoso, para estar sofrendo todas essas represálias!! Por Merlin! O que eu fiz? Me diga!! Será que você não poderia ser misericordioso, e amoroso como todos falam. E não, esse vingador sanguinário altruísta que se entediou de planejar desastres naturais e agora quer acabar com a idiota sabe-tudo que não faz outra coisa se não rezar para que esse intrometido sanguinário se canse de sua vidinha incoerente e vá se ocupar com Bush e outros sanguinários, psicopatas... MAS NÃO! ELE SIMPLESMENTE ACHA MAIS PRODUTIVO ACABAR COM A FELICIDADE DESSA POBRE ADOLESCENTE QUE ESTÁ QUASE ENTRANDO EM ESTADO DE EMERGÊNCIA!!! SERÁ QUE NÃO DARIA PARA ESSE SANGUINÁRIO NOJENTO DAR UMA TRÉGUA E LEVAR CONSIGO O SEU FIEL SEGUIDOR: SERPENTE LOIRA, SENTADA AO MEU LADO, QUE ESTÁ ME OLHANDO COM AQUELE OLHAR QUE EU NÃO SEI IDENTIFICAR A COR OU O SIGNIFICADO!!! O QUE EU FIZ?EEEEEEE O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDOOOO?????  
-Então, Granger? Vai continuar a pensar o porquê do mundo estar querendo acabar com sua vidinha inútil, ou vai levantar essa cabeça, inegavelmente pesada demais pelo peso dessa coisa que você pensa e sonha um dia ser chamado de "cabelo", e enfrentar todos esses inúteis que não têm mais nada o que fazer além de falar da vida dos outros? – tá, o que ele está bebendo? SÓ PODE SER ALGUMA DROGA!! ELE NÃO PODE TER ME FALADO TUDO O QUE EU ACABEI DE OUVIR, PODE? AFINAL, APESAR DE EU REZAR PARA QUE ISSO ACONTEÇA, EU AINDA NÃO DESCOBRI NENHUM PROBLEMA PSICOLOGICO QUE ME LEVA A TER ALUCINÇÕES OU TÃO POUCO PROBLEMAS DE SURDES!!!  
A única coisa que eu fiz, tanto por que foi a única que eu consegui fazer, foi encarar aquelas duas orbes cinza azuladas, não me pergunte!! E sinceramente eu estou muito curiosa... o que é que tem atrás desse olhar que muitas vezes seduz, induz e ironiza tudo a sua volta? É, eu consegui dizer tudo o que vem do Malfoy. Não que ele não seja imprevisível... na verdade eu pensava que tudo que vinha dele era previsível, porém desde que cheguei a Hogwarts, esse ano... ele tem se mostrado totalmente o contrário... totalmente Imprevisível! O que será que mudou? O que será que aconteceu? Olha ela ai DE NOVO!! gRR...  
- Malfoy? – meu olhar era totalmente interrogativo. Parecia, a mim, que Malfoy se divertia ao ver que eu estava totalmente desarmada para esse... novo Malfoy. O imprevisível, Malfoy... silêncio,

-Senhorita Granger. – AFF, começou... Então a tortura por todos os anos de bondade, amizade, lealdade e etc finalmente serão pagos com tortura psicológica feita pelo próprio: Seboso Severo Snape!  
O resto da aula, tentei ao máximo prestar atenção no que aquele maldito professor falava... mas foi bem difícil... aquela merda de loiro não tirava os olhos de mim! AFF!  
Quando a aula terminou, enquanto arrumava as minhas coisas, senti alguém se aproximar de mim pelas costas e me virei automaticamente, o que AFIRMO não foi uma boa idéia. Era a serpente! MERDA! Como ele estava muito perto de mim, pelo jeito parecia que ia sussurrar algo no meu ouvido, acabamos por ficar tão perto um do outro que nossos lábios se roçaram! Eu quase me joguei pra cima da mesa, para me afastar daquele...daquele... loiro!!  
-Malfoy!? – e comecei a procurar por auxilio, porém a sala estava vazia! MALDITA SALA!!! CADÊ O MALDITO DO SNAPE QUANDO A GENTE MAIS PRECISA DELE?  
-Oi, Granger... – falou aquele verme loiro, que deseja a morte mais que tudo nessa vidinha nojenta dele!  
-Você pirou de vez?! – Cara, eu estou ficando muito escandalosa... MAS também é tudo culpa desse individuo! Quem manda ficar me aborrecendo?!  
-Ainda não, Granger. Por quê? Incomodada com a aproximação? – MAS que MERDA é que ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?! Sério, agora cheguei ao ápice do estresse comum!!! Pow, depois de anos de indiferença, anos tentando não ligar para... esse... ESSA SERPENTE, ELE VEM E CHEGA DESSE JEITO?! HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, ACORDAAA!!!  
-Realmente, você não está nem um pouco bem... se você quiser, eu posso ir falar com a Madame Ponfrey, talvez ela tenha alguns remédios para doenças mentais...  
-Granger, Granger... – falou aquele cadáver ambulante, que parecia me analisar.  
-Poha! Agora, vai ficar me olhando desse jeito!  
-Que jeito, Granger? – perguntou, com aquele olhar cínico e aquele sorrisinho de lado que eu ODEIO!  
-Assim, me analisando!  
-Granger, Granger... você fica assim tão incomodada com a minha presença? Será que não é por outro motivo? – o que Será que esse imbecil está insinuando?  
-O que vocÊ quer dizer com isso, Malfoy?  
-Granger, que tal parar com o blá, blá, blá e irmos direto ao assunto!? Você vai ou não vai, parar de agir como se você fosse a pessoa mais sem sorte do mundo e tomar uma atitude? Pare de se fazer de santinha indefesa! Você costumava ser mais corajosa!  
-Draco Malfoy, querendo dar lição de moral em Hermione Granger a Sabe-tudo sangue-ruim? – falei irônica. Afinal, era demais para minha mente perturbada! O que esse sonserino, metido a besta está tentando fazer? Me enlouquecer?  
-Olha, Granger... eu acho que a gente tem que conversar... – Mas será mesmo que eu estou escutando o que eu estou escutando? Draco Malfoy falando que "a gente" devia conversar? Não existe " a gente"... Será que eu deveria ir a um especialista ver se eu não estou tendo alucinações? Pois será então que esse ser anormalmente loiro que se encontra a um palmo de mim, e acredite NÃO é por opção minha, está mesmo querendo ter uma conversa civilizada com a "sangue-ruim" aqui? ahiUHAIUhaiuHIAUHiuahuiHAIUaiuhUIA

HiahuiHAUIhauiHAUIHuahUAHUhauiHAUhauHAUHuahUAHIhauHAUhauhUIAHUihauiHAUIhaiuHAUIauihUAIHiuahuIAHUIhauiHAUIhaiuHAUIHauhUIHAIUhaiuHAUIhauiHAUIhauiHAUIhiuahAahuHAUIHuiahIUHAUIhauHAIhaiuhUIAHiiuhauHAUIhauiHAUHuahHAUhau...   
Eu realmente não estou bem! Aliás eu tenho uma imaginação tão fértil que até estou vendo os medi-bruxos levando um Draco Malfoy em uma camisa de força... com todas aquelas idiotas, loucas que ficam babando por ele chorando por terem descoberto o que eu sempre soube! Draco Malfoy é um LOUCO!!!  
-Granger... eu...  
-Hermione! – Uma voz, agora, muito conhecida me chamou. Lui estava encostado na porta da sala encarando Malfoy, e não entendi muito, mais que estava uma situação meio... constrangedora, ah isso estava! – Eu estava te procurando... – a voz dele era fria, ele não me encarava, na verdade ele estava encarando Malfoy. Parecia uma guerra muda. Então como se percebesse que eu estava ali ele nos perguntou - Ah, não estou incomodando, estou?  
-É claro que não! – Respondi, mas fiquei assustada ao ouvir ao mesmo tempo a voz de Malfoy discordando de mim!  
-É claro que sim!! – falou, com um olhar glacial para Lui.  
-O quê?! – Perguntei atônita.  
-"Nós" estávamos conversando, Granger! Ele não tinha nada que vir se intrometer! – disse apontando para Lui como se fosse apenas uma estatua ridícula que não estava ali.  
-Ele não está se "intrometendo", Malfoy! Ele é meu amigo!  
-"Amigo"? Há! Não me faça rir, Granger! Vai tentar enganar aquele velho caduco, mas não venha mentir para mim! – Ele parecia estar se estressando. Olhava para mim, como se eu fosse uma barata que precisasse de uma pisada!  
-O quê?!! Você está passando dos limites Malfoy! Desde que eu cheguei a Hogwarts que você fica me perseguindo... se intrometendo na MINHA vida! Fica longe de mim!  
-Granger, você é mesmo uma mal agradecida!  
-EU!?  
-É, VOCÊ!!! Eu aqui, tentando te ajudar e você vem cheia de ignorância! Você só pode ser mesmo, uma... uma SANGUE-RUIM!!  
-Estava demorando! O que você sabe sobre ajudar, Malfoy? VocÊ, que nunca ajudou ninguém, que muito pelo contrário sempre criticou, julgou e maltratou os outros, está tentando me dar lição de moral? – Ele pareceu se irritar com o rumo da conversa - Está, ou o quê? Tentando se redimir, Malfoy? – falei sarcástica. Se ele ganhasse o poder de lançar o Avada Kedavra com o olhar com certeza eu estaria nesta lista. Agora eu realmente entendo aquele ditado popular: Se olhar matasse, eu, Hermione Jane Granger já estaria sendo cremada e minhas cinzas sendo jogadas sobre o Oceano.  
-Granger... – ele falou, num tom de voz perigosamente manso. – Você... aff! Não vale mais a pena. – e deixando essa ultima frase no ar ele se afastou e saiu da sala.  
Tá, agora me explica! O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?!?!?  
-Você está bem Hermione? – perguntou aquele ser de beleza estonteante, olhos do mais perfeito azul e cabelos mais negros que aquela floresta... aff!  
-Ah... desculpe-me Lui, é que o Malfoy é realmente um mal educado!! Mas... o que você queria falar comigo?  
-Ahh... é... que eu queria te lembrar do nosso encontro, no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade, ok? – meu rosto devia estar roxo de tanta vergonha!!! AaaaaaaaaHHHH!!! Eu vou enlouquecerrr!!!  
-Ahhh, claro!! – Mas que MERDA!!! Alguém me empresta uma base?!  
Depois desse "encontro", não vi mais o Lui, o Malfoy e muito menos o MALDITO do Snape! Desgraçado!! Sempre quando a gente não precisa dele, ele aparece, e nos momentos de mais perigo... o MALDITO SOME!!!  
Na aula de História da Magia foi o mesmo de sempre, quer dizer, o mesmo de sempre de agora! Eu sozinha... aFF, quer dizer, pelo menos o Malfoy não estava lá para implicar...  
Na verdade eu não o vi mais o resto do dia... será que ele está doente? Ele deve estar com raiva de mim, por eu ter falado aquele bando de besteira... mas é tudo verdade! Ahh, Malfoy é muito complicado! Uma hora ele me odeia, na outra quer conversar e na outra já me odeia novamente! AFF  
Sabe... ele deve estar com muita raiva de mim... ah, mas quem mandou ele ficar falando besteiras? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! PARA! HERMIONEEE!! QUE QUÊ TEM SE O MALFOY ESTÁ BEM OU NÃO?! ELE QUE MORRAAA!  
...Mas ele deve estar com raiva de mim...  
Quando ia em direção ao salão principal, para almoçar, acabei escutando uma garota do quinto ano da sonserina falando com outra pessoa que não dava para identificar, pois estava de costas para mim, porém aqueles cabelos vermelhos eram inconfundíveis.  
-Essa Hermione Granger é mesmo uma sortuda! Como uma idiota como aquela pode ter tanta sorte?! – falava com um sorriso de escárnio – Arf, depois de namorar o Victor, o Harry, que ainda é apaixonado por ela... ela ganha de troféu mais esse prêmio... e você reparou que o Malfoy, não larga mais do pé dela? Grr... Logo o Malfoy, oh desgraçada para ter tanta sorte! Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Acho que ela não vai conseguir ficar um segundo no comando... haiuHAUIh, ela é muito "boazinha", pessoas assim não vão a lugar nenhum... haiuHAIUhaihIUAH... E isso é bom, não? Assim, você pode conseguir, não só o Harry, mas também o Malfoy! Você não me disse que ele ano passado falou que ia pensar, sobre vocês dois? Mas agora que todos já sabem sobre ela... vai ser difícil, afinal o pai dele deve o estar pressionando...  
-Cala a boca! Vamos sair daqui... alguém pode escutar suas baboseiras. Já falei que não importa a posição, o status e qualquer outra coisa. Draco Malfoy, assim como Harry Potter, serão meus. – eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava escutando... a minha... a minha melhor amiga...  
-Mas, como assim? Os dois?  
-Claro que não, imbecil! Harry, é apenas por diversão... e também por causa dos meus pais, apenas para despistar. Draco Malfoy, sim. Ele sim, é o meu cara. Hermione Granger não é nada! Essa historinha de conto de fadas logo, logo passa... e Draco não está interessado nela... haiHAUIHuiahuIAHUhaiuHAIUh, - sua risada era diferente da que eu sempre escutei... era maldosa, desdenhosa... ela ria da morte. – Draco Malfoy, interessado na Senhorita Sabe-tudo? HaiuHAIUhaiuhIUAHuiahUAHIUahu... é realmente a piada do século! Ele só estar atrás dela por que o pai dele está interessado nessa historinha... mas não pode ser verdade! Ela é apenas uma sangue-ruim! Sempre foi, não vai ser agora que vai mudar. O passado a persegue... ahiuHAUIhiuahAha!!-  
Eu não poderia escutar nem mais uma vírgula daquela conversa! Era demais para mim. Minha melhor amiga, uma das pessoas que eu mais confiei na vida, ria de mim... falava de mim como se eu fosse apenas uma inimiga... e não a pessoa que sempre a consolou, que sempre a ajudou... Gina Weasley me odiava. E isso era uma coisa difícil de descobrir... o que eu fiz?  
Os meus olhos estavam rasos de lagrimas contidas durante aquele dia odioso! O salão comunal estava completamente vazio. Os únicos sons eram o crepitar da lareira e de minha respiração. Me sentei na minha poltrona favorita... ali, que eu Gina sempre dividíamos... haiuHAIUhai... chega ser engraçado – pensei amarga. – como minha melhor amiga, a quem eu sempre tentei fazer o melhor... me odiava? Como?  
Escutei então o quadro se abrir, alguém que eu conhecia muito bem, passava apressado e ia em direção ao quarto masculino. Não podia mais agüentar... eu tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo!  
- Harry? – chamei, na verdade minha voz mal saiu... devia ser pela força que eu fazia para não deixar as lágrimas fugirem dos meus olhos.  
Ele se virou lentamente. Meu coração falhou uma batida quando eu olhei para aqueles olhos tão conhecidos de Harry Potter, meu melhor amigo... e meu primeiro amor...  
Mas o que eu vi ali foi uma coisa completamente diferente. Ele parecia extremamente magoado e... indignado?!  
- Por que você mentiu pra mim? – ele perguntou com uma raiva contida. – Eu não sou de confiança? Seis anos de amizade não contam nada? Eu achava que você confiava em mim Hermione! – Pôr que? Oh, meu Merlin? O que está acontecendo?!  
- Mentir o que Harry? Eu nunca mentiria pra você!! – minha voz mal saia, mas eu tentava ao Maximo me segurar para não chorar. Tudo que estava acontecendo estava me deixando louca. Eu já não conseguia entender... parecia que eu estava em um pesadelo... sim, o pior pesadelo da minha vida. – Você é meu melhor amigo, me conhece mais do que eu mesma!!! Eu jamais faria alguma coisa pra te magoar... ou pra te deixar bravo.  
- Hermione! Não se faça de sonsa! Eu poderia entender se fosse um grande segredo seu!! E ele é! Mas acho que agora que todos sabem, você poderia ao menos ter se dado ao trabalho de parar de mentir e me contar!! Eu te entenderia, você corria perigo! Acho que ate mais do que eu! Mas por que não me contou? – terminou ele chegando perto de mim e colocando suas mãos nos meus ombros. Meu coração acelerou. A presença dele sempre me embriagava. Ainda bem que isso não era com tanta freqüência!  
- Contar o que Harry? Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que você esta falando! Todos parecem saber, só eu que não!  
- Não se faça de desentendida Hermione!! Claro que você sabe do que eu estou falando! – ele a largou bruscamente. – Se você não confiava em mim era só dizer! Eu entenderia perfeitamente!  
- Entender o que Harry!? – perguntei mais exaltada. – eu não sei do que você esta falando! Será que é tão difícil de entender?-EU.NÃO.SEI.DO.QUE.VOCÊ.ESTÁ.FALANDO!!!! – gritei completamente descontrolada, lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. – Eu já estou farta disso! Todos falando de mim! Todos me ignorando fazendo cara de nojo! O que foi?! Eu por acaso peguei uma doença?! Ser uma sangue-ruim agora é crime?!  
Harry a olhou completamente espantado. Como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.  
-Realmente, Hermione, você é um atriz... – e dizendo isso subiu as escadas, me deixando ali... sozinha, com minhas lágrimas.

O que o mundo deseja? Paz? AhiuHAIUHauihUA... Realmente, essa baboseira de "paz" ainda vai longe... mas não é o que o mundo deseja... o mundo é muito individualista para querer a paz mundial.  
O que as pessoas desejam? Bem... as pessoas são egoístas demais... querem sempre a felicidade. Não importando é claro a infelicidade do próximo.  
Mas e o que eu desejava? Eu, Hermione Jane Granger, o que eu desejava? No momento o meu desejo mais sincero era o de correr o mais rápido para minha casa, o meu quarto e nunca mais colocar a cara para fora. Mas isso importava? Alguém se importava com o meu desejo? Não, é claro, que não. E é por isso que eu estou aqui, no quarto do sexto ano feminino. Não, eu não estou chorando. Chorar é algo inviável. Desde o segundo ano, eu prometi a mim mesma que não mais choraria. Mas eu não cumpri essa minha promessa, eu fui desleal a mim mesma. Hoje, eu chorei. Eu chorei, por motivos que nem mesmo sei... quero dizer... o principal. A minha amizade com Gina? É, foi decepcionante. Eu não imagino o porquê de tanta mágoa... Nunca fiz nada para magoá-la, nunca a critiquei... nunca agi como se não me importasse. Sempre fui uma verdadeira amiga.  
Mas... e Harry? O garoto por quem eu sempre guardei um sentimento, que eu própria não queria admitir, ele sim, ele me tratou como se eu não merecesse seu carinho... seu amor. Não, não falo de amor de namorados... falo de amor de amigos. Entre nós sempre houve esse carinho. Essa confiança. Mas hoje eu vi que não era o bastante, não pelo menos, para manter a confiança. Eu que sempre estive ao seu lado, seja nos melhores ou piores momentos... principalmente nos piores, não que eu esteja jogando na cara dele, tal coisa... estou apenas lembrando, afinal, para quem sempre esteve ao lado dele, ele esqueceu muito rápido...  
Com o peso da ultima semana inteira na minha cabeça eu acabei adormecendo, só acordando com uma nojenta de uma coruja, muito da arrogante se me permite dizer, bicando o meu braço. A coruja tinha um porte arrogante... já sei até de quem é! Aff... que quê esse imbecil quer?

-ah!! Drogah!! – Mas que merda!! Não se pode nem mais dormir! Levantei-me e tentei tirar o bilhete que ela carregava, porém ela devia estar com raiva, pois continuou me bicando. Aff, malditas corujas, pelo menos no mundo trouxa os carteiros não bicam! 

"Granger,  
Onde você se meteu? Estou a mais de quinze minutos te esperando! Não vai me dizer que a sabe-tudo esqueceu que hoje tem monitoria? Aff... estou te esperando na estátua do ogro.  
Não demore!  
ps.: Se você não chegar em cinco minutos eu vou ter uma conversinha com o Pirraça e ele vai sair gritando pela escola que você está namorando meu priminho... seus amiguinhos vão adorar... ahiuHAIuuhaiuH...  
E vê se num demora com essa coisa que esconde sua cabeça!  
Draco Malfoy"

Arf, quem aquele projeto de bruxo pensa que é? Tomei uma ducha rápida, dei um jeito nessa "coisa" que eu escondo minha cabeça e fui para o lugar resignado pelo meu querido companheiro de monitoria.  
O loiro mais insuportável da face da terra já estava ali... aff... ele estava me esperando, a chuva que caiu na noite anterior e durante o dia tinha deixado o ar mais gelado, mas ele parecia não estar sentindo frio nenhum só com aquela camisa. Ele observava a floresta negra, devia haver algo de muito interessante, pois nem percebeu que eu o observava. Cheguei mais perto, o que me causou ânsia de vomito, e disse:  
- Vamos, Malfoy. Quero terminar isso o mais rápido possível! – Ele não demonstrou surpresa, e sem nem ao menos olhar na cara dele me virei e comecei a caminhar. –Hermione... Hermione! Nem ao menos deu "Boa noite", ou um simples "oi"...

- Ahh mas quem disse que você merece?  
Como ele não respondeu, me virei e o encontrei no mesmo lugar. Quer dizer, só que agora estava me olhando.  
-Vamos Malfoy! – chamei com raiva. Afinal ele era com certeza a melhor pessoa para jogar as minhas frustrações.  
-Olha, Granger... Como você não sabe de nada?  
-Saber o quê? Olha, essa história já está me enchendo. Ninguém me fala nada, ninguém conversa comigo, parece que todos ficaram loucos! Até você está diferente... mas quer saber? Eu não ligo mais! Cansei... se vocês querem agir como um bando de imbecis, para mim está ótimo! Não faz mais diferença! Que se danem!  
Voltei a caminhar, deixando mais uma vez o Malfoy com uma cara bem cômica! HaiuHAUIhhah... Só ele para me fazer rir um pouco.  
Quando já havia caminhado uma boa extensão, parei em uma das janelas. A noite estava fria, não aquele frio congelante que faz você se agasalhar até não querer mais. Era um frio... como posso dizer... agradável... é agradável é uma boa palavra.  
As nuvens que haviam tomado o meu dia tão ruim haviam desaparecido, a lua estava cheia dando aos terrenos de Hogwarts uma visão fantástica. A lua sempre me encantou, tudo geralmente acontece na lua cheia... suspirei... como tudo estava tão estranho... eu algumas vezes me sentia sozinha, mas não tanto quanto agora... mesmo estando com muitas pessoas a sua volta ou o ser mais desprezível da face da terra, a solidão vinha de dentro... me magoando e quebrando meu coração... nossa como suou profundo...  
Eu estava realmente muito triste, nunca havia pensado que um dia uma coisa dessas fosse acontecer. Uma lágrima quente e solitária desceu pelo meu rosto, a limpei na mesma hora com raiva. Me virei para seguir com a monitoria, me dando conta que um ser alto de olhos de um azul acinzentado me olhava com atenção. Não com nojo ou malicia... mas com... compaixão? E por mais que eu odiasse admitir isso... incrivelmente lindo! Quando Malfoy havia ficado assim?  
Não. Ele, principalmente ele?! Ele nunca me olharia com um sentimento assim, isso se ele tiver algum sentimento.  
Ele parecia transtornado, também, eu nunca havia mostrado fraqueza na frente dele... mas infelizmente era como eu me sentia. Fraca. Sozinha... e sozinha eu não era ninguém.  
- O que está havendo, Granger? – escutei a voz dele fraca, meio... triste? O encarei desconfiada, porém o olhar dele me paralisou. Quando foi que olhar para Malfoy me deixou em transe?  
-Hãm? – eu sei que suou bem estranho, mas foi o que conseguiu sair pela minha boca.  
-O que está havendo? Você anda muito estranha... não que você não seja estranha, haiuHAUhaiuh... – Tá, eu juro que nessa hora eu imaginei o Malfoy pendurado de cabeça para baixo e eu o torturando, lenta e dolorosamente. – Mas você está mais que o normal... – ele suspirou e sorriu sarcástico. – Você está com algum problema, né? Eu sei... eu vi que seus amiguinhos estão meio sumidos... olha Granger, se eu fosse você não deixava assim, não! Se vingue... – o sorriso dele se tornou diabólico - ...você pode faze-los sofrer muito, sabia, Granger?  
Eu o olhei abobalhada.  
-Vai se fuder, Malfoy!! – o FdP se fingiu de indignado.

-Quê isso, Granger?! Olha a boca suja... menos dez pontos para Grifinória, pelo palavrão! – EU MATO ESSE DESGRAÇADO!!! GRRRRR...  
Eu fui ate ele e o olhei ameaçadoramente.  
-Não se meta na minha vida, Malfoy! – falei num sussurro de raiva contida.  
-E quem disse que eu quero me meter? Eu só disse isso por que você com certeza está com raivinha do Santo Potter, ai você estrangulando ele o meu caminho fica livre!-  
Caminho livre? O que diabos ele quis dizer com isso? Quer saber? Não me interessa! Ele não me interessa, o mundo não me interessa, o Santo Potter não me interessa... nada mais me interessa!  
Voltei a caminhar deixando Malfoy falando sozinho no meio do corredor.  
-Ei?! – o traste correu atrás de mim e fez a coisa mais nojenta, depois de ter nascido, que ele poderia ter feito... ele me tocou!! Segurou o meu braço! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Isso me dá ataques nervosos até agora!!! Agora vou ter de amputar meu braço! Vê se pode?! – Não me deixa falando sozinho! – tá, isso suou meio infantil...  
-E por que não deveria? Você só fala besteiras... – me virei para ele, que ainda me segurava.  
-Eu não falo besteiras... – e novamente o tom infantil, acabei rindo da situação. Fazendo com que aquele imbecil levantasse aquela maldita sobrancelha!!! Aproveitando a situação, me soltei e continuei meu caminho.  
Depois ele fica falando do Victor... aff, Malfoy parece até um bebezão de tão mimado! AFF  
-Realmente, Malfoy. Você não fala besteira, VOCÊ SÓ FAZ BESTEIRA! – e me virei novamente para olhar a cara daquele nojento, mas NOVAMENTE, como não sabia que ele estava tão perto, o que me fez bater nele e fazer com que me desequilibrasse e caísse. Mas antes que eu batesse no chão ele já havia me trazido para perto. Meu coração parecia que ia saltar do meu peito de tão forte que ele batia. Eu sentia o hálito do Malfoy no meu pescoço. O coração dele batia muito rápido, acho que até mais rápido que o meu. Ele me segurava muito forte pelo braço, fazendo com que doesse um pouco, mas eu estava hipnotizada, não mexia nada, nem um músculo...  
Foi ele que fez o primeiro movimento, me separando dele. Seus olhos estavam mais escuros, semi-abertos, me olhava como se quisesse ler a minha alma...  
Ele foi chegando mais perto de mim, seu rosto foi descendo até o meu, mas quando ele estava quase tocando os meus lábios com os dele. Eu escutei o som das badaladas. Eram dez horas, eu o empurrei e corri para a janela mais próxima tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. "É... é hora de ir Malfoy..." eu tentei falar, pois estava totalmente sem ar, na verdade eu estava atônita!! Meu Merlin!! Eu quase fui beijada por Draco Malfoy!!!  
Me virei, ele continuava a me olhar, e sai caminhando o mais rápido que as minhas pernas permitiam.  
Ele continuou lá, me olhando, mesmo eu não tendo me virado eu sentia a intensidade do seu olhar na minha nuca, mas isso foi só ate eu virar o corredor. Pois, me joguei na parede respirando fundo.   
Meu deus o que foi aquilo?! De onde veio essa... essa coisa que eu senti quando ele me tocou? Um arrepio na espinha... minha cabeça entrando em estado beta... como eu deixo ele me tocar assim?!  
Ai Merlin... socorro!!  
EU QUASE ME DEIXEI SER BEIJADA POR DRACO ESCROTO MALFOY!!!

Nota das Autoras:  
Fernanda diz tchau pra Hiorrana. Exatos 90 dias atrás, muito feliz com o cap 2 e sai saltitando...Um mês depois...Fernanda volta e fica olhando em volta esperando...  
Esperando... Esperando...  
Finalmente algum contato. Pra dizer o que????? Que Hiorrana Barbosa esta muuuuito ocupada...u.u... ela manda algumas coisas, as quais Fernanda lê e gosta... e espera...   
Espera... Espera...   
Fernanda abre a caça a Angy.  
"Crurcio a Angy!!" "Crurcio a Angy!!" "Crurcio a Angy!!"  
"Crurcio a Angy!!" "Crurcio a Angy!!" "Crurcio a Angy!!"  
"Crurcio a Angy!!" "Crurcio a Angy!!" "Crurcio a Angy!!"  
Grita a multidão enfurecida. E continua a esperando...gRRRRRR...   
Esperando... Esperando... Esperando... Cansada de tanto esperar lê algumas fic's, sai com os amigos... volta, espera... sai e volta DE NOVO...olha em volta... leva um susto pq vocês não acreditam em quem vem correndo com uma pasta do cap 3 na mão!!!  
- Nandaaaaaaaaa!!! – grita Hiorrana, totalmente ofegante. Ela para na sua frente e se apóia nos joelhos. Fernanda levanta uma sobrancelha debochadamente.(advinha de queeeemmmm néh gente!! HAOIhaouhAOIHaoiuha...GOSTOSO!)(PERFEITOOOO!!! AFF!!)  
- Ai Nanda... desculpa a demora... é ... que... – Hiorrana para de falar e toma fôlego. Abre um grande sorriso e lhe dá um grande abraço! – desculpa Fernandinhaaa!! – ela se separam. – vc sabe como foi minhas férias né? – Fernanda assente. – aqui tá o cap 3 – diz ela com um sorriso radiante... mas o que veio a seguir não foi nada do que esperava...  
Um belo e maravilhoso tapa na 'gadanha'(nuca).  
- Ai FÊEEEEEEE!!! Isso dói...!!!  
- Mas é pra doer mesmo!!! De onde já se viu!! Fica TRÊS meses!! TRÊS MESES sem dar noticias!!  
-Mas...mas... eu dei noticias!!! – responde Hiorrana assustada.  
- Noticias satisfatórias Rana!! Satisfatórias!!!  
- Mas... eu...eu... – ela respira fundo.  
Mas para seu maior espanto ainda,(Fala sério, Fernandinha!!!¬¬) Fernanda dá um sorriso alegre e lhe dá um grande abraço.  
- Eu sei Rana! Beeeem capaz, você acha que eu ia ser tãããão do mal com vc a esse ponto... só que vc demorou de mais!!  
Ela a olha constrangida.  
- Foi sem quere vc sabe!! Pré-vestibular, cursos... Aula... Um inferno!! E vc sabe o que é ficar ameaçando a Angy pra ela atualizar????!!!!  
- Eu sei... a caça a Angy tá aberta... tem alguma idéia de onde ela se escondeu?  
- Não... – responde Hiorrana, não convencendo nem uma criança de que Papai Noel existe.  
- Sei... mas tudo bem... te entendo... – ela respira aliviada. – mas vamos a nossa fic!!!  
- Vamos!! – fala Hiorrana, contente por sua amiga não lembrar dos seus golpes de judô...  
- Pois, bem, agora vê se num desaparece, hein! Você sabe que eu voltei para o Judô!! ¬¬  
- Eu não seria tão burra a ponto de esquecer... xD

- Louca pelo Draco Malfoy

- Caça-Angy (dedicada a caça da autora de APS!¬¬)

N/a.: Genteeee,  
desculpa mesmo, pela demora... eu estou completamente ocupada!!!  
eu precisei estudar para a prova do pré-vestibular, que eu passei e já comecei. E eu também estou no terceiro ano, né! Sem contar que eu faço estágio!! (Agora que eu terminei de escrever, eu tenho de renovar as noticias!!! HaiHAIUhaiuhi ME DEMITI!!! TA VIRANDO MODAA!!)  
E tem as aulas de violão, o curso de informática e também faço parte do grupo de liturgia da igreja!!! Então deu para reparar que eu ando um pouquinho atarefada!! ¬¬  
Mas quê que vocês acharam do cap??? HaiuHAUIaiuhUIAHu...  
Eu queria pedir desculpas pôr não ter respondido aos coments do 1° cap, eu acabei esquecendo!  
Mas e ai? O quê que vocês estão achando da Fic? Estão gostando?? Aaaaaaa... pôr favor falem!! Quais são as teorias de vocês sobre o que TODOS sabem, menos a nossa querida e adorável Hermione?  
Eu gosto muito de ler fics Hermione e Draco, deve ter dado para reparar! ¬¬  
Então se alguém souber de uma bem legal me fala, tá?  
MAS AI VAI UM AVISO PARA AS AUTORAS DE FANFICS:  
Não tem coisa pior do que uma fic linda e maravilhosa ABANDONADA!!! Sério eu fico furiosa quando isso acontece!! Então para vocês, autoras de fic, um aviso: NÃO ABANDONEM SUAS FICS, PRINCIPALMETE SE FOR DE DRACO E HERMIONE! (PARA SEU PRÓPRIO BEM E VIDA!! ¬¬) HAIUhhaiuhAIUHuuaihUAHIuah...  
ps.: desculpaaa qualquer erro de gramática, ok/ 

N/A²:OIEEEEEEE!!! Como vcs estão?bem eu espero...mas pelo jeito não neh gente!! Comentem!! Como viram eu revisei o cap, por que a dona Hiorrana NÃO revisou ¬¬, e eu simplesmente ODEIO capítulos não revisados¬¬, cada erro que a Hiorrana comete¬¬(não estou te chamando de analfabeta tah Ranaaa!! HAIIUhaiiuHAIIUH¬¬)

Desculpem genteeeeee!!! Realmente foi difícil para nós esse terceiro cap... UM VERDADEIRO TERROR!!! Eu particularmente não fui muito com a cara dele...(nada contra viu Rana?) mas ... haaaaa sei lá! Não fui e pronto!! Realmente estamos precisando sentar e conversar(na frente do pc) pq esta havendo uma falta de comunicação aki. Mas eu espero que gostem... se gostarem, comentem! Se não gostarem, comentem também!! Mas se preparem... muitas coisas estão por vir...hehehe...

"_Quando todas as luzes se apagarem_

_Tão de repente, eu me perco._

_Então me conte benzinho, está acontecendo alguma coisa._

_Você tem que me libertar, dessa vez serei forte..."_

Resposta aos coments:  
Christine Martins em 11/12/2006 – HIORRANA- Ahhhh, Muito obrigada!!! Espero q continue comentando! Mas fala, qual foi a parte q vc mais gostou??? iuahiahauihaiu... Eu queria muito saber a opinião de vocês, assim ajuda mt!! 

FERNANDA:aieeeee!! Que bom adorei o seu comentário, espero que ele se repita ok... e q parte vc mais gostou...eu particularmente gosto mais das cena em q o lindo gostoso Draco MEU Malfoy aparece... HAOIIhaiuHAIUHiuah... que geralmente são varias ahIUHAIIUhaiuiha¬¬

Viviane em 11/12/2006 – HIORRANA:Q bom!!! haiuhauiahi... muito obrigado mesmo!!! Espero q vc continue acompanhando!

FERNANDA: adorei, continue comentando

Celina Prado de Lima Souza em 11/12/2006 e em 01/01/2007 –HIORRANA: Celinaaaaaaa... nossa q saudade!!! e ai, gostou de Reverto??? num é linddooooo??? hauiahiuahiuahuiahu...  
Mas e a nossa fic vc gostou????? contaaaaa  
bom... e isso é segredo!! Mas pode deixar q vc logo, logo vai saber!!   
ahhh e o q q vc achou do cap 9?? Estava muitooo F, né? Eu estou enlouquecendo com o cap 10... Vocês tem que me agradecer, não tem amiga mais chata que eu nesse quesito! Já falei umas 100000000000000000¹²³¹²³¹²³¹²³ com ela... e todas as vezes que a gente se encontra é uma ameaça... acho que tia Kelce deve estar preocupada comigo e com Angy... pensando que eu estou virando uma compulsiva maluca... ¬¬ hAIUHAuiHAUhauiHAU... BRINCADEIRA! XD Mas pode deixar que assim que eu encontrar um dia livre com ela... ahiHAUahiuAHU... ELA VAI ESCREVER TUDO!!! Acredita que teve um cap que eu tive que assistir uns 3 filmes enquanto ela escrevia? AFF! Quase tive um treco...   
Falando nisso... CARA! quando eu li o cap 9 eu tive um treco!  
É claro que eu ODEIO a Ginny mais pow eu fiquei com um pouquinho(mínimo do mínimo) de pena dela... e aquela parte em que o Draco sobe no palco... AFF, tem garoto mais lindo? Eu queria tanto, mais tanto ter ele... AFF GRANDE AMIGA, ANGY, NÉ? PARA A HERMIONE ELA DÁ O DAN, O HARRY, TODA A TORCIDA DO FLAMENGO + A DO BRASIL, E DO MUNDO!!! MAIS O PIOR DE TUDO: ELA DEU O MEU DRACO!!! HÁ! ISSO SIM QUE É AMIGA... ¬¬  
ah entra na comu q eu falei, tá? Responde aos tópicos, ok???  
te doluuuuuuuuuuuuu

FERNANDA: Que recado mais comprido hein? ahIUHAiiuHAIIUHiuiha... vc tbm lê reverto?????? Lindo neh? Eu simplesmente AMO o Draco de reverto delirando

EU CONCORDO COM A HIORRANA (mas ela é lok de pensa que o Draco MEU Malfoy é _dela... _haoiHAOIhaoioHAOIOHA...) A ANGY É SUICIDAAAAA!!!! UM CADAVER AMBULANTEEEEE!!! A CAÇA A ANGY TAH ABERTAAAA!!! Preparem suas varinhas ;-)

LuanaH² em 01/01/2007 -HIORRANA Ahh assim você nos deixa sem jeito! hauiahuihaihaiuah  
Muito obrigada mesmo!!

FERNANDA: concordoficando vermelha mas pelo jeito vc é H² neh? Para falar a verdade...acho q vc esta no meu MSN!! ENTAO... tem freqüentado o gaiolão?

-Hiorrana levanta uma sobrancelha- JHAOIhaiuHAIUhaiuihAIUHA... vc nem sabe o que é o gaiolão neh rana? HAIUhaiuHAIUhaiuha...depois eu explico

taaahp em 08/01/2007 -HIORRANA Ahhh muito obrigado mesmo!!!  
Desculpa a demoraaa... mas ai está o cap! espero q nos perdoe!!  
A gente não vai desistir nem que o céu fique rosa!

FERNANDA: não se preocupe, se depender de mim eu fico grudada no pc ate terminar essa fic, não sou como certas pessoas que esquecem de atualizar...pensando no que faria com a Angy se visse ela HAIUhaiuhAIUHiuHAIUHA...

Srtá Malfoy em 19/03/2007 –HIORRANA: haiuHAIUHaiuhI, CARAAAA EU FUI COM A TUA CARA! Eu sou amigo do inimigo do meu inimigo!! EU ODEEEEIOOOO A GINAAA!! E cara, vc realmente tem idéias muito legaiss... ahuiHAUHiuaUIA... MAS continue a ler!

FERNANDA: MAIS UMAAAAA!!! GRAÇAS A CHEEEERRR!! MAIS UMA QUE ODEIA AQUELA BISCATE RUIVAAA!!! E que idéia foram essas?! Vc não contou nada neh Hiorrana?! HAIUhaiuHAIUHA...

Hermione J. Granger em 24/03/2007 – HIORRANA:ahhhh, brigadoo migaaahh!!! Você é amorr!  
E o príncipe que nós descrevemos é exatamente o que eu quero... na verdade foi justamente pensando nisso que a gente escreveu!  
continue a ler!  
e vê se ATUALIZAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

FERNANDA:suspirando cara... como eu queria um homem assim... PQP PQ NÃO EXISTE PELO MENOS UM MALFOY???????? Eu me contentaria com o Harry... mas que MER!!!!! HAIUhaiuiHAIIUhaiuha...

E Concordo com a Rana!!! Atualizaaaaaaaa!!!


	4. Afinal o Que é o Amor? Parte 2

Cap 4 Afinal o que é o amor? Parte 2 

Seu olhar a aquecia... aqueles olhos cinza que ela sabia que conhecia, porém não conseguia ligar à pessoa. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza. Daquele olhar ela nunca esqueceria. Porém ela estava levemente irritada ao constatar que aqueles olhos não pertenciam de maneira nenhuma aquele corpo, afinal, aqueles cabelos rebeldes, aquele rosto tão tranqüilo e conhecido... não eram donos de olhos cinza e sim de lindos olhos verdes esmeralda.

Naquele momento ela estava tão entretida em desvendar o significado daquele olhar que não reparou que o suposto dono desse lindo par de olhos se aproximava e segurava-lhe a cintura. Só após sentir suas mãos quentes a sua volta que ela foi reparar nos lábios levemente rosados que se aproximavam com delicadeza de sua boca.

Um suspiro quase de alivio saiu de seus lábios. Finalmente o que mais desejara na vida aconteceria... e aconteceu. Esses lábios tocaram os seus, pedindo com caricias passagem, para a coisa que ela mais ansiara na vida. Um beijo de seu amor, um beijo de amor, um beijo de seu melhor amigo. Um beijo de Harry Potter.

Pareceu durar a eternidade, um sonho... como há muito tempo não tinha, mas quando se separou uma coisa havia mudado. Na sua frente não estava mais Harry Potter e sim Lui Sirius Black. Contudo uma coisa continuava no mesmo lugar, seus olhos normalmente azuis estavam cinza, iguais ao par que estavam com Harry.

Com o mesmo brilho, a mesma paixão que aqueles olhos lhe transmitiam... com o mesmo mistério. Mais uma vez lhe beijou, mais uma vez pareceu durar uma eternidade e mais uma vez se separaram. Só que desta vez quando olhou para o dono do par de olhos que tanto a intrigava o ar sumiu de seus pulmões. Na sua frente se encontrava ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Ele lhe sorria docemente, mas uma coisa a intrigou. Os olhos que tanto a intrigaram eram os mesmos que ela sempre havia visto em Draco Malfoy.

Mas foi o que ele disse a seguir que fez com que seu coração parasse sem forças e seus olhos se arregalarem em espanto.

-Eu te amo, Granger... – e foi no momento em que ele tocou seus lábios ao da castanha, que Hermione Granger acordou em seu quarto, lavada de suor.

-MAS QUE MERDA!

-Você está bem, Mione? – era Parvati assustada com o grito que havia dado.

-Ahh, desculpa... foi um sonh... pesadelo! UahHa... eu acho...?

Mas o que é que está acontecendo com você, Hermione Jane Granger?! SONHANDO COM AQUELA SERPENTE ALBINA?!

A verdade, é que desde a monitoria na noite anterior que Hermione não conseguia tirar da cabeça a cena em que "quase" "se" "deixou" "ser" "beijada" "pôr" "Draco" "Malfoy!" O que aconteceria se ela não houvesse fugido correndo? Será que ele a beijaria, ou estava apenas curtindo com a cara dela? Ou então ele queria apenas ver a reação dela...! – essa e outras inúmeras perguntas eram formuladas a cada segundo na mente de Hermione.

Não conseguia tirar da cabeça o cheiro, as reações do seu toque... do hálito dele no seu pescoço... a verdade é que Hermione estava com ódio de si mesma pôr não conseguir tirar isso de sua mente. E pior! Às vezes pensava seriamente que havia sido um erro sair correndo daquele jeito.

Mas o que a estava deixando mais nervosa era o fato de conseguir, mesmo sem querer, imaginar "cenas" como aquela... porém, nessas, ela _não_ saia correndo!

-Mas que MERDA!!! Agora até minha mente está sem controle?! Mente FdP! Traidora, mesquinha, egoísta!! AFF, quer saber? Vou me levantar, tomar um bom banho e ler! É, há essa hora Madame Prince já deve estar abrindo a biblioteca... – seu estomago roncou em aviso de fome – nem estou com fome... – falou mais para seu estomago do que para si mesma.

Enquanto tomava banho começou a lembrar dos fatos ocorridos desde sua chegada a Hogwarts. Não podia negar, alguma coisa muito séria estava acontecendo... Mas o quê?! O que estava deixando todos a sua volta tão... maus? Sim, não havia outro nome para o que todos estavam fazendo. Era maldade tudo o que ela vinha escutando. E Gina? Sua melhor amiga... como ela pode ser tão cruel? Como ela pode falar tantas coisas ruins em relação a ela? Ela, que sempre a apoiara... mesmo com seu "amor" pôr Harry, afinal ela sabia que nunca poderia haver nada entre ela e Harry. Eles eram melhores amigos, se alguma coisa poderia acabar com essa amizade, com certeza era o "amor". Uma coisa tão bonita, mas ao mesmo tempo tão _cruel. _O amor pode nos levar as alturas, porém é muito mais fácil, para ele, nos afundar em um oceano de mentiras e ilusões.

Mentiras e ilusões? Será que ela se sentia assim? Não, o que ela sempre prezou a tudo e a todos era a verdade. Não havia nada que ela mais gostasse do que a verdade. Falam que ela também é cruel, porém a descoberta da mentira é ainda mais. Nunca imaginaria sua vida como "Mentiras e Ilusões". Aliás, nunca nem poderia pensar que sua vida era feita de mentiras e ilusões. Isso seria como se a Umbridge fosse eleita Ministra da Magia. Ou seja, a morte.

Quando cheguei à biblioteca, falei com Madame Prince e ela parecia estar rabugenta, falou algo do tipo: "Essas crianças não dormem, mais não?"

Não entendi o que ela queria dizer, mas não dei atenção. AFF, quanto tempo eu estava sem minha querida biblioteca? Caminhei até a minha costumeira mesa, perto da janela, porém, quando cheguei ao meu destino, fiquei estática. Na mesa em que eu sempre me sentava, e que estava coberta de pesados livros, e não era isso que me assustava, o pior era o conteúdo em cima de alguns. Draco Malfoy estava apoiado, em cima de alguns livros abertos, dormindo.

Algumas mechas de seu cabelo prateado caíam ligeiramente sobre a fronte, fazendo-o parecer ainda mais atraente do que o normal. Como se isso fosse possível! – Sim, aquele desgraçado, é atraente! – Seu braço estava apoiado sobre os livros como se fosse um travesseiro. A luz sobre a janela batia sobre ele fazendo com que lhe desse um ar místico.

Hermione custou a sair de seu transe, mas como se um alerta de carro tivesse sido ligado em sua cabeça, ela acordou. MAS O QUE É ISSO HERMIONE GRANGER? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AI, PARADA, COM ESSA CARA DE TACHO, OBSERVANDO ESSE SER RIDICULAMENTE LINDO!? VOCÊ NÃO ACHA QUE ISSO FAZ MAL PARA MIM, SUA MENTE? VER ESSA COISA TERRIVELMENTE LINDA? SAIA DE PERTO ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE DEMAIS, SUUUAAA IMBECIIIIIIL!!

Hermione tentou obedecer a sua inteligente mente, porém parece que os desastres andam muito atraídos pôr ela, pois quando ia se virar, acabou tropeçando com a cadeira do lado e caindo estrondosamente no chão da biblioteca, fazendo com que o loiro acordasse sobressaltado.

-Mas... o quê? – o loiro estava com o rosto ligeiramente amassado, contornou imediatamente a mesa e encontrou uma castanha bastante assustada... como se houvesse sido pega em flagrante. – Ah... Granger? O que você está fazendo ai?

-Ehh... Malfoy, bem... ei! Eu é que te pergunto, o que vocÊ estava fazendo ai, dormindo na minha biblioteca!

-Ah...? _Sua _biblioteca? Eu não sabia que os fundadores da escola haviam deixado essa biblioteca de herança para você, Granger. E eu não estava fazendo nada demais, estava apenas... estudando. – falou o loiro.

-Ah, mas ele acha que eu sou o quê? Trouxa? Eh... bem, na verdade ele acha que eu sou metade trouxa, então dá no mesmo! AFF

-Mas e vocÊ, Granger? O que vocÊ estava fazendo aqui? Me observando dormir, Granger? Eu sei que sou o sonho de consumo de muitas garotas, mas Granger, cresce! Você não precisa ficar me vigiando pelo colégio inteiro. Ainda mais há essa hora.

-Háháhá, - soltei minha risada forçada e o olhei debochada – sonha, né Malfoy, você não tem tanta sorte!! Eu apenas não consegui dormir e vim aqui, ler algum livro... mas... e você? Vai me dizer que a biblioteca é a sua segunda casa e que você sempre vem aqui para espairecer?

-Pôr que, Granger? Você veio aqui para espairecer? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Ah, não! Vim apenas para... estudar! – disse, já me estressando. – coisa que você nem a pau faz!! – olhei com um certo interesse para os livros na mesa, só pude ler uma capa: "A Hegemonia Bruxa" pôr Hélios Linton. Ele pareceu perceber o meu _pequeno_ interesse e começou a arrumar os livros.

-E então, Granger? Você não ia estudar? – perguntou debochado. – eu tenho mais o que fazer, então vai logo para a sua mesa e me deixa em paz!

-Eu estou na minha mesa, Malfoy! Você que se apropriou dela indevidamente!

-Há! – soltou uma risada seca, que não sei se já comentei, EU ODEIO! Parece que ele copiou a risada do filme "O Poderoso Chefão". Para falar a verdade se ele fosse trouxa, eu juraria que esse é um dos filmes prediletos dele! – olha aqui, Granger, seu nome pôr um acaso está marcado nesta mesa? Você pôr acaso comprou ela? Você a reservou? NÃO! Então, faça um favor a minha visão e suma!!

-Grr... Malfoy! – eu, é claro, retrucaria, ou melhor quebraria a cara dele ao meio, porém, eu não estava nada bem, tudo bem que isso animaria totalmente meu humor... mas ele realmente estava me estressando! Já não bastava conviver com ele, eu ainda estava sonhando com ele!! Então decidi fazer a melhor coisa que eu poderia, não que eu esteja fugindo dele, não!! Eu apenas quero poupar o meu humor de mais um alto estresse. Então virei as costas para aquele Sr Imbecil e fui embora da MINHA biblioteca. AFF!

-Mas o que deu na Granger? – se perguntou Draco, que via a castanha partir batendo o pé.

Desde o que acontecera na noite anterior ele não conseguira dormir, então veio à biblioteca tirar suas dúvidas... mas o que encontrou só o deixou com mais dúvidas ainda. Na verdade ele não encontrara nada. E isso era o que o perturbava... ele não encontrara NADA.

Mas é claro que não era somente isso que o perturbava...

"_Realmente, Malfoy. Você não fala besteira, VOCÊ SÓ FAZ BESTEIRA!"_

Nós estávamos tão perto... dava para sentir o perfume dela... mas...

"_É... é hora de ir Malfoy..."_

-Eu quase a beijei... arf! Não, Draco! Pare! Você não pode se sentir atraído pela "_Granger_"! Isso tudo é apenas um plano... um simples plano... – pensava Draco, antes de alguém se aproximar tirando-o de suas divagações.

-Sr Malfoy, a Professora McGonagall deseja vê-lo neste instante... – falou a Madame sei lá das quantas que infernizava os estudantes da biblioteca. – ah... e a senhorita Granger também. Será que poderia avisá-la? – perguntou a bruxa da biblioteca – Ela saiu correndo, nem escutou quando eu a chamei... estou sem tempo, esses estudantes não descansam um minuto, sempre tendo seus ataques... no outro dia mesmo eu estava aqui lendo uma das biografias do professor Lockart e uma menina idi... digo, uma menina com cara de bul...

-Ok, eu vou!! – falou rápido, correndo para a porta.

-Uma coisa, é ser lindo e maravilhoso, outra é ser lindo e maravilhoso, e escutar uma velha caquética falar sobre suas frustrações! – Granger!!

-Ahhh, mas o que é agora Malfoy!? – perguntou uma Granger furiosa.

Não sei como o Potter e o Weasley agüentam essa louca! Olha só as narinas dela? Parece até que é parente da McGonagall! Sem contar com aquela veia pulsando igual uma louca na testa dela!

-Aff... Granger, Granger... você acha o quê? Que eu vim correndo até você apenas para me assustar com essa sua cara azedume? – ih, agora eu to ferrado, ela lançou aquele olhar: "você quer morrer, ou tá difícil? Quer ajuda?"

-Malfoy, você calado é um poeta! Fala logo o que você tem que falar e me deixa em paz!

-Eu vim ver como andava, sabe, eu tenho estado tão preocupado com a sua saúde mental, Granger.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, será que daria pra pelo menos um dia, um misero dia, você incomodar outra que não seja Eu?

-Não sei como ainda tento falar com você! Ohh garota estressada...

-Estressada é a mãe, seu Imbecil!!! Sua Criatura Dos Infernos!

-AFF, mulher de TPM é uma merda!

-TPM?! – gritou Hermione – TPM?! – repetiu incrédula. Como aquele imbecil podia falar de uma coisa tão intima e sensível, de uma maneira tão grossa?! Ele só podia ser um MALDITO MALFOY!!

-Sua louca, nós estamos atrasados, quer parar de escândalo e vir logo?!

-Há! Eu? Ir com vocÊ? HAOihHAOHa... Você acha que eu iria a algum lugar com você? VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR MALUCO!!

-Granger, se você não me seguir nesse instante, eu vou te puxar pelos cabelos! – disse Draco ameaçador.

-Tente! – desafiou.

-AFF. – bufou antes – A professora McGonagall quer nos ver...

-Pôr que você não falou antes?

-...e se não se importa: AGORA!

-CALA A BOCA SEU IMBECIL INÚTIL!! GRR...

-AFF, você sempre com os seus eloqüentes elogios, não é, Granger?

-Não tãããão eloqüentes quanto o seu cérebro!!

-Mas vamos deixar de papo e ir ver logo a McGonagall.

-E pôr que você acha que eu vou "junto" com _você_?

-Aff, Granger! Você não deixa nem eu abrir a boca, fica fazendo esses escândalos pelo corredor, e além disso, ela quer falar com NÓS dois!!

-Ok, então vai à frente, eu não quero ser vista andando com vocÊ!

-COMO É QUE É? – gritou o loiro, totalmente incrédulo com o que acabara de ouvir.

-Exatamente o que você ouviu , Sr "eu sou surdo"! Eu, Hermione Granger, não QUERO, do verbo querer que quer dizer: desejar, ter vontade de... e etc, ser vista andando ao seu, Draco Malfoy, lado!! Entendeu ou está difícil?!

-Quem em sã consciência não iria _querer _ser vista comigo?! Ein Granger? Você enlouqueceu? Eu o garoto mais desejado de TODA Hogwarts, eleito o adolescente solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo, três vezes eleito pela revista "Teen Witch" o garoto mais atraente e lindo e ainda pôr cima indicado à presidência do RALAM (Ricos, Atraentes, Lindos, Arrogantes e Maravilhosos) da Europa!! Hahahahahah... você é tão "engraçada", Granger! Às Vezes você me assusta com esse seu humor de comediante.

-Malfoy, pôr favor: PASSA AMANHÃ, OK?! COMO UM GAROTO CONSEGUE SER TÃO CONVENCIDO?? VOCÊ ACHA O QUÊ? QUE TODAS AS GAROTAS DA FACE DA TERRA O AMAM? CRESCE GAROTO!! CRESCE!! VC NUM FAZ NADA A NÃO SER: "ai, meu cabelo está tão volumoso, hoje!" ou então "hoje eu vou usar essa camisa preta, as garotas vão passar mal!" sendo que só TEM CAMISAS PRETAS NO SEU ARMARIO!!! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU CAIR NA SUA LADAINHA DE: "O que está havendo, Granger?" VOCÊ ACHA O QUÊ? QUE EU VOU ACREDITAR NA SUA HISTÓRINHA : "OLHE HERMIONE, O CEU É ROXO!" MAS EU NÃO SEI SE VOCÊ PERCEBEU MALFOY, EU TENHO OLHOS, EU SEI QUE A MERDA DO CÉU É AZUL!! – então sem esperar uma resposta subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, tentando ganhar distância daquele loiro miserável.

Afinal o que ele tinha na cabeça? Ahh, é mesmo, era aquele _cabelinho ridículo_ (N/A.: essa é pra você, migah! )!! Não sei o quÊ essas imbecis acham de tão especial naquele cabelo... afinal, nem se pode dizer que aquilo é um cabelo, no máximo, podemos dizer que é uma peruca oxigenada, e ainda por cima, queimada! Pôr que um cérebro que não deve ser, pois nem pensar aquela "coisa" deve conseguir fazer...! Aff... não agüento com essas injustiças, como Merlin pôde ser tão injusto comigo? Eu, que sempre fui tolerante com todas as desgraças que aconteciam na minha vida, eu que nunca usei de falsidade ou crueldade com – quase – ninguém... Pôr que justamente eu, tenho que agüentar essa peste?! Pois, eu não tive culpa desse ser irritante ter cismado com a minha cara e não largar mais do meu pé!! Será que eu tenho cara de ser distribuidora de SAIS? Afinal ele é filho de um desses COMEN-SAIS... provavelmente deve ter me confundido com um desses traficantes... (...¬¬)

Chegando a sala da professora, bati na porta com cautela, afinal o que será que ela queria com "ele" e "eu", "sonserino" e "grifinória", "sangue-puro" e "sangue-sujo", "Hermione" e "Draco", "Granger" e "Malfoy"? Isso era com certeza, no mínimo estranho... tudo bem que os dois eram monitores chefes, mas... é isso! Só poderia ser sobre o nosso cargo novo. Nem havia me ligado em todos os meus deveres agora... será que eu teria que passar muito tempo com aquela "coisa"? Ah... não ia mesmo!! Mandaria, se possível, aquele miserável para o inferno, mas provavelmente o DIABO NÃO IRIA QUERER CONCORRÊNCIA!!

Escutei a voz firme da Professora:

-Entre, pôr favor.

-Desculpe o incomodo, professora, mas me avisaram que a Sra queria falar comigo.

-Sim, mas vamos esperar o Sr Malfoy e os outros monitores... eles já deviam ter chegado. Enquanto isso pode se sentar. – Falou a professora com olhos de águia. Parecia analisar minha feição... estranho. Não deu um minuto o desgraçado chegou.

-Posso entrar, professora? – é incrível como as pessoas mudam quando estão na frente de pessoas mais poderosas! Olha só o jeito que ele falou com a professora?! Parece até um anjo... que garoto falso!! GRR

-Está atrasado, Sr Malfoy. Entre e sente-se ao lado da srta Granger, enquanto esperamos os outros monitores. O que tenho para falar com vocês é muito importante.

Aquele era o lugar que sempre sonhara para si. O quarto que sempre desejara desde que lera Hogwarts um História, cap 147 "O Monitor Chefe", da primeira vez. Mas existia uma coisa naquela sala que ela não queria e nem nunca desejara. A SERPENTE LOIRA PESTILENTA QUE SE ENCONTRAVA AO SEU LADO SORRINDO MALICIOSAMENTE, COM AQUELES OLHOS QUE AS MENINAS NÃO SABEM DEFINIR A MALDITA COR, E QUE AINDA PÔR CIMA ASSOMBRAM OS MEUS SONHOS, E SÓ PARA CONSTAR EU ODEIOO!!! AHH MCGONAGAL SÓ PODE SER UMA LOUCA HOMICIDA, VELHA CADUCAAAA, RETARDADAAAA, PSICOLÓGICAMENTE PIRADA!!

ggRRR... ESTOU TENDO ATAQUES SUICIDAASS, CUIDADO PRIMEIRANISTAS, NÃO OUSEM CHEGAR UM CENTIMETRO PERTO DE MIM!!!

EU VOU MATAAAAAR ESSA VELHAA!!! PORQUE DIABOS ELA FOI ME COLOCAR COMO PAR DESSA... DESSE... DESSA SEPENTE LOIRA OXIGÊNADA!!! VICE-DIRETORA FILHA DA PUTA!! COMO ELA PÔDE?! COMO ELA FAZ ISSO COMIGO??? SUA MELHOR ALUNAA!!! CHEEEEEERRR, CHER, MINHA RAINHAAAAAA!! SALVE ESSA ALMA AQUI!!! ME LEVE PARA O SEU CASTELO COR DE ROSA CHEIA DE PURPURINA, ONDE SE ENCONTRA A INNA¹, LAURA¹ E A THÁ¹ E TANTOS OUTROS ANJOS SALVADORES!!! SOCORRROOO!!!

Ok... ok... respire fundo Hermione, faça aquela respiração que sempre ensinam na televisão... a do cachorrinho... PÁRA!! ISSO É PARA MULHER GRÁVIDA!! Daqui a pouco vou ter que ser internada no St. Mungus, ou melhor em Azkaban! Por que COM CERTEZA eu vou matar uma pessoa, mas eu sou muito nova para cometer um assassinato, ou um suicídio duplo!! O que com certeza absoluta, é o meu maior desejo neste momento.

Aquele salão era lindo. De uma mobília antiga e clara. Havia duas mesas das quais duas janelas de vitrais diferentes. Um verde e outro vermelho. Grifinória e sonserina. Uma escada em caracol levava para o segundo andar onde continham dois quartos. Um para o monitor e outro para monitora. No caso, um para mim e outro para... Malfoy...

Senti como se um liquido gelado passasse pela minha espinha. Uma sensação nada agradável, como a que eu senti quando McGonagall convocou aquela reunião de Monitores...

_Flash-back de uma Hermione totalmente furiosa:_ -_Por favor, sentem-se – disse a professora Mcgonagall. Todos os monitores já haviam chegado e estávamos esperando que a professora nos falasse o que de tão importante seria para convocar aquela reunião do nada. __-Boa tarde a todos. Vocês já devem conhecer o Monitor-Chefe, sim? – disse em tom casual, apontando para Lui, que estava sentado a seu lado. – Bem, o Sr Black tem estado muito atarefado este ano, pois além de ser monitor-chefe, ajudar os alunos com dificuldades, terá os NIEN'S este ano... decidimos então, os dois juntos que haverá, como antes havia, dois Monitores-Chefes. O Sr Black indicou a Srta Granger, e como eu já pensava em indicá-la..._

_-Como é que é?! – disse Malfoy exasperado. – Ela e ele...? Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira com a minha cara! – continuou, rindo de lado com um certo nervosismo._

_-Não, Sr Malfoy, ninguém aqui brincaria com a sua "cara". A Srta Granger vem mostrando-se muito bem capacitada para tal cargo, todos aqui confiam em sua capacidade de comando. Então, mesmo que eu estivesse apenas "brincando" não haveria motivo para espasmos Sr Malfoy._

_-Como assim "espasmos", Professora?! – falou irritado. – A Sra não está vendo que ele quer apenas..._

_-Cale-se Malfoy! – interrompeu Lui. – Hermione tem toda a capacidade e responsabilidade para tal cargo, não vejo nenhum problema..._

_-Ahh... – Draco ria debochado para Lui. – ...é claro que você não vê problema, não é Black?! Mas eu vejo um GRANDE problema!!_

_-E qual seria Malfoy!? – falei, finalmente saindo de um transe Chamado: "Monitora-Chefe". – Não estou entendendo o "grande" problema! – se irritando mais, Draco jogou a cabeça para trás, como se não acreditasse que teria que explicar coisas tão obvias._

_-Granger, você não vê que ele está apenas querendo ficar perto de você?! – oookeeeyy... essa é nova! AhauiohIUAHaohUIHA... Lui? Me indicando um cargo tão prestigiado... só para... só para ficar ao "meu" lado? AhIUOHAIhaiHAOUHuiahIU... Mas o Malfoy é mesmo um MALUCO, LUNÁTICO, IMBECIL...!! Ele deve estar precisando urgentemente de um psicanalista!! Quem ele acha afinal, que é? Eu sou uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts... isso se eu não for a melhor!! É claro e obvio, como a água de uma nascente, que eu mereço este cargo!_

_-Senhor Malfoy, acho que o senhor já extrapolou os limites! Sente-se em seu lugar e termine de escutar. – disse McGonagall soltando fogo por suas tão conhecidas narinas de dragão. – Como estava dizendo antes de ser interrompida pelo Sr Malfoy, escolhemos a Srta Hermione Granger para o cargo de Monitora-Chefe. Porém... – Ah não! A desgraçada da velha ia desistir de me eleger!! Vi o sorriso de Malfoy crescer, como se houvesse ganhado um doce... e provavelmente esse doce era de ouro, pois aquele sorriso maldito parecia gritar para ser quebrado, e de preferência com um belo soco! – estive pensando seriamente, e decidi que não serão dois Monitores-Chefes, e sim quatro. Um de cada casa. A Corvinal é claro, já tem Chefe, o Senhor Black, a Lufa-lufa será a Srta Lovegood, a Grifinória, é claro, é a srta Granger e a Sonserina, o Sr Malfoy. – pronto! Malfoy não ganhou um doce, mas um carregamento!! QUE MERDA!! – Satisfeitos, agora?_

_Lui parecia visivelmente surpreso... mas de repente, pareceu ficar lívido._

_-Mas professora... E os quartos?! _

_-Já está tudo arrumado Sr Black, não precisa se preocupar. – não sei pôr que mas quando escutei aquilo senti um pouco de frio... sério, McGonagall falou num tom... travesso, ou foi impressão minha? _

_-Hoje o Senhor Black apenas falará das duplas, depois de um conselho entre os professores nós escolhemos as duplas. Entendido? – todos assentiram nervosos. – Bem... esse ano, achamos que devíamos mesclar os monitores das casas, ou seja, colocar duplas de diferentes casas. Tudo isso é para tentar alguma aproximação. Portanto aqui vai a lista de duplas. Ah, e os Monitores-Chefes, encontrem-se comigo às nove horas em frente ao salão principal. Irei leva-los aos seus novos aposentos, não esquecendo que dividiram com suas duplas. Tenham uma boa tarde e até logo. – Mcgonagall se retirou da sala, deixando-os ali, ao relento, como pensava Hermione._

_-Hum hum!- começou Lui, aquele ser esplêndido – Como estão? – perguntou galante, e mais uma vez todas as meninas e aquele garoto do qual já mencionei também suspiram. O.O! Só que ele deu um sorriso cúmplice pra mim, que me fez corar até a raiz dos cabelos! Mas quem não ficaria?! – Muito bom... – disse enquanto examinava a lista e logo que ia lendo os nomes sua testa franzia. Ele arregalou os olhos quando chegou ao meio do pergaminho. Fez um barulhinho com a garganta para chamar a atenção de todos. Apesar de não precisar por que todas as garotas e aquele garoto esquisito o olhavam sonhadoramente._

_-Bem... decididamente não foi o que eu esperava mas... bem isso não interessa, vamos lá então... Ronald Weasley com Cho Chang, Padma Patil com Pansy Parkinson... – a vaca da Parkinson começou a soluçar! AFFE!! - ...Hermione Granger com... – nesta hora Lui encarou Malfoy de forma bem ameaçadora. – Draco Malfoy... – olha gente, eu ia monitorar e DORMIR com... O MALFOY!!_

_Fim de Flash-back de uma Hermione Granger totalmente estressada_

Sabia que aquilo não seria bom... e não fora mesmo... Mas não chegava nem perto disso, mas se bem, que eu pressenti algo de negativo quando aquela besta ambulante me avisou para ir a sala de outra besta.

Depois dessa maldita reunião, fui correndo para a primeira aula do dia, que era História da Magia. Como estava atrasada nem me dei conta de que estava sem meu material. Só quando estava em frente à porta, que fui tentar ajeitar meu cabelo e roupas, que percebi o esquecido. Droga!

"-E é pôr isso que eu os escolhi como os Novos Monitores-Chefes de Hogwarts, além de vocês alguns de vocês terem as melhores notas de Hogwarts, e também há as divergências entre suas casas, espero que com essa "união" vocês consigam aproxima-las."

EU IA DIVIDIR UMA SALA COMUNAL COM DRACO ASQUEROSO NOJENTO _LOIRO _MALFOY!! Por culpa de quem?!! Dessa velha carcomida (N/A.: Isso existe? o.O?) na minha frente!!!!

-Espero que tenham apreciado os seus novos aposentos – falou aquela velha decrépita. aHHH!!! Pode ter certeza disso!!! E com isso ela se virou e saiu... assim... simplesmente saiu. Não disse mais nada... só... saiu!! COMO AQUELA VELHA SAI ASSIM DESSE JEITO E ME DEIXA SOZINHA COM ESSE PROJETO DE COMENSAL?? Essa mulher SÓ pode tá zoando com a minha cara néh?! Só que a esperança é a última que morre, então eu ainda espero que ela entre por essa maldita porta linda e grite um feliz "_Te peguei!!_"

Mas estou pensando seriamente que ela NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO!!!

-Então Granger... que quarto você vai escolher ou você prefere dormir no mesmo que o meu? – taaah legal! Eu ainda espero que ela entre e grite te peguei!!

Eu suspirei e sorri sarcástica.

-Você acha que eu sou o que hein, Malfoy?! Umas das suas garotas troféus que você mostra por ai?! Vai se danar ou então procura a sua turma e vê se me esquece, ou melhor vai ao lago e tenta se afogar!! – falei revoltada. COMO SE EU JÁ NÃO ESTIVESSE COM AQUELA PUTA DAQUELA SITUAÇÃO, MAIS PUTA AINDA!!!

Eu subi as escadas totalmente revoltada, batendo os meus pés o máximo que eu podia. Mas foi só escutar aquele risinho sarcástico nas minhas costas que eu me virei apressada. Mas estou pensando muito mais seriamente em não fazer mais isso. De todas, eu digo TODAS as vezes que eu me virei para ver o que esse imbecil queria, ele estava tããão próximo de mim que eu acabava batendo naquele peito largo, naquele abdômen escultural, naquel... aFF não comentem!!!

E para mais uma vez mostrar que aquele decididamente NÃO era o MEU dia, eu realmente bati naquele peito _altamente _largo dele!! Sem coments!!!!

-Calma ai, Granger, deixa pra mais tarde... – falou aquele _ser que com certeza queria a morte mais que tudo na vida (contraditório, não? ¬¬) _sorrindo maliciosamente, me segurando pelos braços, muito perto dele. Muuuuuuito meeeeesmooo... onde está minha Cher nesses momentos em que eu mais preciso?! Ela não iria aceitar isso de jeito nenhum!!!

Eu me soltei bruscamente dele lhe lançando o olhar mais raivoso que eu podia lançar naquele momento. Que não era bem o meu forte, por que meu corpo era tomado por diversos arrepios desconhecidos e inconscientes.

-Sai daqui Malfoy! – eu disse numa raiva, muito bem contida.

-Não posso Granger, se você não sabe aqui é o meu quarto! HÁ... – ele soltou mais uma vez aquela risada sarcástica que eu TANTO ODEIO, do Poderoso Chefão!

-AFF!! Então entre de uma vez _no seu quarto! _– respondi praquela serpente Albina na minha frente.

-Você está de costas para ele. – Eu me virei e vi uma placa escrita _monitor _em latão. Na porta quase do lado estava escrito a mesma coisa só que no feminino.

Dei alguns passos e abri a minha porta. Minha boca caiu na hora. Era o quarto mais lindo que eu tinha visto na minha vida. Existia somente uma palavra para descrevê-lo.

_Vermelho._ Ele era totalmente vermelho, com alguns toques de dourado. Mas era um... um vermelho, quase sangue. Realmente muito lindo. Uma cama com dóceis altos com um cortinado vermelho com o brasão da Grifinória bordado em dourado. As cortinas eram pesadas e de um vermelho mais escuro. O tapete alto e fofo do lado da cama era vermelho. _Tudo _ali _era _vermelho! Lindo. Muito lindo.

Eu entrei totalmente maravilhada, não... maravilhada era pouco, encantada, fascinada... era impossível descrever o que eu sentia naquele quarto.

Mas eu não notei um garoto alto e loiro entrar no quarto com uma sobrancelha levantada de forma debochada.

-É Granger... esse será um belo quarto para encontros... se é, que você sabe do que eu estou falando... – se denunciou aquele ser, que não sei se eu já falei, deseja a morte mais que tudo naquela miserável vidinha dele, com aquela voz arrastada e cheia de malicia. GRR

-Sai daqui Malfoy, você não pode entrar! Se você não viu, esse é o MEU quarto. – respondi já expulsando ele pela porta e apontando a minha varinha para a cara daquele nojento. Mas ele não se abalou, continuou a sorrir sarcástico e maliciosamente. Ele se virou e abriu a porta do seu quarto. Era quase exatamente igual ao da monitora, mas totalmente verde e prata. As cores da sua casa. Sonserina. Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito e se jogou na cama folgadamente como se aquilo fosse normal. Hermione ainda encarava boquiaberta da porta. Era fascinante aquele quarto. Ele continuava a sorrir e disse batendo a mão ao seu lado na parte vazia da cama de casal.

-Venha Granger... Venha ver como essa cama é _macia... haoiUIOhaioHUih_... você corou, Granger oOiUUHAIUohiu... – A castanha lhe lançou um de seus olhares assassinos, tentando se controlar para não voar no pescoço daquele loiro nojento, e voltou para seu quarto, batendo a porta estrondosamente.

O monitor sorriu internamente. Seu plano seria muito melhor executado dali...

-Bom dia pra você, Granger!

Essa é a primeira frase que eu escuto no inicio do meu dia, ao sair do meu tão lindo quarto. AFF, Como Deus, Merlin, Morgana e todos os deuses conhecidos e desconhecidos do mundo puderam permitir esse... essa tortura?! Colocar-me no mesmo quarto que Draco Malfoy? Isso só pode ser muito azar ou então uma "boa" de uma macumba!!! Mas que merda! O que eu fiz pro mundo? O que eu fiz pra vocês, seus deuses imbecis?!

O pior ainda está pôr vir... amanhã... aff, que droga! Não acredito nisso!!

-Péssimo dia pra você, Malfoy! – falei sarcástica, ignorando aquele maldito sorriso de vitória em seus lábios.

-Nossa, que humor Granger! Devia estar mais animada, já que amanhã é o seu aniv...

-Não me lembre disso, Malfoy! – falei o mais grossa que consegui. Ainda não tinha absorvido o fato de estar morando no mesmo teto que "ele". E ainda pôr cima, como aquela MALDITA PESTE SABIA DO MEU ANIVERSÁRIO?!

-Ihh, pelo jeito é a TPM... – disse aquela ser escroto, imbecil e extremamente arrogante que só podia estar querendo morrer!

-Não te perguntei nada, seu imbecil!

-Ai, Granger, às vezes você podia ser mais educada, não? acordar com esse mau humor faz mal, sabia? Mas mudando de assunto... o que você vai fazer amanhã? Sabe, a gente podia, sei lá... dar uma volta...

-Você está bem, Malfoy? – perguntei meio confusa. Afinal aquele maldito ser estava me chamando pra sair! Não, ele estava passando pôr um surto psicótico... mas logo, logo isso ia passar! Ah, se ia... ou então um dos meus famosos socos iam dar um jeito... ah... se iam...

-Não, eu estou muito bem... é que, como você ainda está brigada com o pobretão e o cicatriz, eu achei que num ia ser legal passar o aniversário sozinha...

-AhiuOHAUIOauihUIAHoiuahuIOHAUIhao... você só pode estar doente! Desde quando você acha alguma coisa boa em relação a alguém? A mim? HaiuOHAIUhaiuohUIOAHuiohaiuo... Dá-me paciência!! Malfoy? Você pensa que engana alguém? ACORDA!!

- dizendo isso sai, puta da vida, em direção ao salão principal! Nunca tinham me achado tão burra assim... como ele pode achar que eu iria cair naquela ladainha? AFF...

-Granger!! – gritou aquele ser, mas logo percebi que o "ser", não estava longe, e sim correndo em minha direção. Ahhh, ele não ia me alcançar mesmo!! Comecei a correr o mais rápido que pude em direção ao Salão, porém pude perceber que o "ser" era bem mais rápido que eu, e estava a alguns mínimos centímetros de mim. Não consegui dar mais nenhum passo e o maldito loiro me segurou pelo braço. – O que é que você está fazendo? Treinando para a Maratona? – perguntou bufando. – Porra, Granger! Você só sabe agir que nem uma criança?!

-Criança? Como assim "_Criança_"? – perguntei já começando a alterar o tom de voz. Afinal, quem era ele pra me chamar de "_criança_"? – quem é vocÊ pra me chamar de criança, Malfoy?! Você que sempre foi o filhinho do papai!

-Não é isso que está em questão agora, Granger. – disse com um pequeno toque de raiva.

-Pois eu não acho! Se você está me julgando pôr que eu não posso falar a realidade dos fatos?

-Eu não estou te julgando, estou sendo sincero. – disse com aquele maldito sorrisinho de "eu estou certo"

-Ah tá! Agindo como um escroto?!

-Você está louca?

Não. Quem está louco aqui, é você, Malfoy! Falando essas asneiras, o que você acha que está fazendo? Me convidando pra sair no meu aniversário, como se fossemos grandes amigos? – disse cinicamente. Sinceramente, se fosse eu no lugar dele, já teria acabado com a minha raça. – AhiuoHAIUhaiuhIUAHihauiHAH... Você é maluco, isso sim... um maluco!

-E pôr que eu seria "maluco", Granger? Pôr eu tentar ser um cara legal?

-Malfoy, a quem você está tentando enganar? HEin, me diz! Vai me dizer que de uma hora pra outra, o garoto mais escroto, frio e arrogante de Hogwarts decidiu ser bonzinho com pobre a sangue-ruim?

-Como você sabe que eu sou frio, Granger? Você nunca esteve perto de mim, pra saber se eu sou frio ou quente... – disse maroto.

-Seu coração, seu imbecil... seu coração deve ser mais frio do que as calotas polares... você nem deve saber o que é a amizade... a compaixão... o amor. – cuspi as palavras na sua cara. Ele pareceu meio abalado e abaixou a cabeça pôr um pequeno espaço de segundo, levantando-a tão rápido que me assustou.

-E o que você sabe sobre o amor? – começou com as palavras tão cheias de veneno e raiva que de certa maneira me assustaram. – Você que não sabe o que é amar, Granger! Você está ai no seu altarzinho de santa do amor, idolatrando tanto um sentimento que nunca sentiu! Você não sabe o que é amar tanto uma pessoa que prefere morrer para vê-la feliz, você não sabe o que é desistir do ar que você respira para simplesmente deixar que essa pessoa use esse ar... você não sabe, e talvez nunca saiba! – ele foi dizendo aquelas palavras tão rápido, com tanto ódio, como se quisesse que eu sentisse o quanto eu desconheço do "amor". Terminando de cuspir a última frase, me deu as costas e caminhou em direção ao lugar em que eu queria me esconder do ser que tinha acabado de me dar uma lição de moral.

EU NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE ACABOU DE ACONTECER! SÓ PODEM ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRA COM A MINHA CARA!!! – que eu admito estar, provavelmente, bem cômica – DRACO MALFOY ME DANDO LIÇÃO DE MORAL SOBRE O SENTIMENTO QUE – provavelmente – ELE DESCONHECE!!! DESGRAÇADO, FILHO DA PUTA!!! Eu mereço. AFF... estou até vendo o meu tãããão esperado aniversário... vai ser demais...

N/A:

Fernanda bem sentada, tampada ate o pescoço, por causa do frio (2 GRAUS!!) que faz em sua cidade, e comendo uma bela caixa de bombons.

-TATATATATATA EU SEI!!!!!! Esse foi um capitulo ficou meio estranho Mas é que assim gente... foi bem difícil esse capitulo ¬¬', esse meses foram bastante corridos pra nós duas, e nos fins de semana que é quando geralmente temos uma pausa para colocar as coisas em dia e "ajeitar" a nossa fic, mas nesse decididamente NÃO DEU! No primeiro fim de semana eu fui pro meu pai, visitar a minha vó, prima e tia, e lá não tem as minhas coisas, e eu tentei! Tentei passar pra lá, mas não deu ¬¬! No segundo fim de semana meu primo teve uma competição e eu tive de ir! E isso acaba que nos desencontramos, e nesse ultimo eu fui ao cinema (piratas do caribe, huhu Jhonny Deep!!!) e no domingo fui na casa da minha melhor amiga¬¬ (não se preocupe Hio!! Vc tbm é minha MELHOR amiga viu?!) ;)

E sem contar na gripe que me atingiu, me derrubando! E o final do trimestre, as notas na escola (que estão ÓTEMAS!!! Não tirei nenhuma vermelha!) foi DEMAIS pra nós duas! Por isso espero que não fiquem brabas com esse capitulo, meio louco que estamos postando! E que entendam! Tentaremos postar o mais rápido o possível! Já estamos nos ajeitando melhor em relação aos próximos capítulos! E um pequeno a parte:

Inna! Thá! Laura! Essa foi um presente MEU pra vcs! (o que não quer dizer muita coisa ¬¬')HAIuhaiiuHHAIUha!! Minhas loucas e fofas amigas de gaiolão, MSN e orkut!

MAS ELAS ESTÃO DERRETENDO

E pra encerrar:

Canonlândia em crise "GENTEEEEEMM" – abrindo um surreal de chocolate branco pensando no quão lindo é Jhonny Deep, Hugh Grant e Draco Malfoy.

N/A² - Hiorrana.: Táh, ok, não me xinguem!! Desculpa... desculpa mesmo!! Mas as coisas estão difíceis minha gente... muito difíceis! Vocês não imaginam, como está complicada a minha vidinha... escola, curso, pré-vestibular, minha mãezinha que eu amo muito... mas que está no meu pé igual a um carrapato na bunda do boi! HAUIAOhaihIUAHOiihau... xD

Sabe, eu estou estressada, entediada e principalmente irritada! Não sei direito com o quê, provavelmente com o desgraçado do meu "namorado", se é que se pode chamar de namorado o garoto que eu mais odeio na face da terra... ¬¬

Sim, eu também tenho um desgraçado de um Draco na minha vida, mas é claro, que ele não chega aos pés do lindo e perfeito, e COM CERTEZA, TODO PODEROSO MALFOY!! Mas fazer o quê, né? Aproveitar o que tenho...

Mas vamos ao que interessa, até pôr que minha vida é o que menos interessa aqui, há não ser que vocês tenham humor negro? ¬¬

Este capitulo está uma desgraça ambulante! Sei... desculpa, mas to sem idéias... mas a principal está ai... e ai? Vocês já tem alguma idéia do que está acontecendo? HauioHAUIOhaiuoUIOAHuiahUAHU...

Ah outra coisa: EU SOU 100 DRACO E HERMIONE, essa doida ai em cima que eu amo muito, está tendo um ataque psicológico altamente perigoso, então se eu fosse vocês me afastavam pôr um tempinho dela... eu pessoalmente não quero pegar nenhuma febre H².

Mas eu queria muito lembrar a vocês quem são essas pessoas que eu tbm gosto muito, mesmo não conhecendo algumas!¬¬ ahioHAUhaiuohAIUHuiahIIUO...

Inna é uma moça maravilhosa que traduz cada fic maravilhosa!!! Ela traduz Reverto Umquam (Dr/Hr) e Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio(H²) que são duas fics maravilhosas e que se eu fosse vocês corria para ler!! As duas se encontram no é a moça que traduz a Trilogia Draco!!! Para quem não conhece: Draco Dormiens, Draco Sinister e Draco Veritas, da Cassandra Claire. Que se vocês me permitem dizer é lindaaaa... mas eu to ficando muito puta pois o shipper está meio confuso... ¬¬

E a Tha...

P.S: e eu e a Hio queremos agradecer a uma pessoa maravilhosa, querida, atrasada, e doida xD!! a Angy!! Por ela ter feito a capa da nossa fic pra nós!!! Um muito obrigada Angy! E uma coisa... ATUALIZA SUA LOUCA!!! IUahUHuhaUAHa... te adoramos!

Vamos aos coments!! By Floreios:

Enviado por Rayane de Castro Guedes em 16/06/2007

Nossa adorei a fic ...Por favor Atualiza!!!!!!!!! Bjs...

Nota: 5

Fernanda: aieee brigadinha mesmo por ter comentado

ATUALIZADA!!

Hiorrana: Ahhh... xD, muito obrigado, e desculpa a demoraa... foi realmente falta de tempo! Espero que continue acompanhando!

Beijão¹²³¹²³

Enviado por LuanaH² em 09/06/2007

Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza! Atualiza!

Nota: 5

Fernanda:ATUALIZAMOS!!!ATUALIZAMOS!!!ATUALIZAMOS!!!ATUALIZAMOS!!!ATUALIZAMOS!!!ATUALIZAMOS!!!ATUALIZAMOS!!!ATUALIZAMOS!!! ATUALIZAMOS!!! ATUALIZAMOS!!! ATUALIZAMOS!!!

ATUALIZAMOS!!!ATUALIZAMOS!!!ATUALIZAMOS!!ATUALIZAMOS!!!

HAUhaiHAIUhaiuHHAuah!!! Brigadinha por comentar!

Hiorrana: UAL! Atualizamos! Atualizamos!Atualizamos!Atualizamos!Atualizamos!Atualizamos!¹²³

AOIHuahIHAIhai... obrigado, Luana! Desculpa a demora, ta?

Enviado por Lolapottermaniaca em 03/06/2007

sritas v6 vão estar encrencadas senão atualizarem!!!! bancando a sra Weasley ATUALIZEM PELO AMOR DE MERLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nota: 5

Fernanda:VC DE NOVO!ihauUHAHiuahAH! Sem ameaças por favor! ¬¬' NOSSA!! Eu tenho medo da Sra Weasley! uiahUHAiuahAHahh!! Obrigada por comentar!

Hiorrana: Ai, meu Merlin!!! Uma senhora Weasley nãããããaõooo!!! Please, desculpa mesmo a demora... vamos tentar fazer com que não aconteça mais!

Enviado por Srta. Granger Malfoy em 23/05/2007

ATUALIZAAA!! ATUALIZA!! ATUALIZAAA!! ATUALIZA!! ATUALIZAAA!! ATUALIZA!! ATUALIZAAA!! ATUALIZA!! ATUALIZAAA!! ATUALIZA!! ATUALIZAAA!! ATUALIZA!! ATUALIZAAA!! ATUALIZA!! ATUALIZAAA!! Espero ansiosamente por um novo capítulo! Já estou curiosa de maisss!!! Bjs

Nota: 5

Fernanda:não fique mais ansiosa! ATUALIZAMOS! Depois de alguns meses... MAS ESTAMOS VIVAS E AQUI!! IuhIUAUHAiuaHUA!!

Hiorrana: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Senhorita SUMIDA!! Migahh, como vc pode nos abandonar? EIN? Ai está a atualização, mas eu espero o mesmo da senhorita!¬¬

Se a senhorita num atualizar... ¢¬¬ nem queira saber... haiOHAIhaioHAIUha - risada diabólica. - a senhorita, pode se preparar... pq eu sou uma Sly bem... má!

Obrigado pelo coment!

Enviado por Doninha G. J. em 20/05/2007

Acabei de ler a sua fic ta ficando legal D o q será q tah acontecendo q td mundo sabe menos a mi/ adoreiii a capa muiiitooo lindaaa atualiza? bjO

Nota: 5

Fernanda:Que bom que vc gostou! Aaaahhh isso é SEGREDO!!! AHiuhaiAiuhaIAHhah! A capa quem fez foi a Angy, a que escreve a série APS, melhor amiga da Hio!

ATUALIZADA!

Hiorrana: Oieee, pow muito obrigado pelo coment e pelo elogio! xD Mas o que está acontecendo...? Bem ai... é segredo! ahiUAHIhaioHAIUHaiuhoIA...

Mas logo, logo vcs vão saber... ahIAHOiuhaiuHAI...

Se cuidaaa

Enviado por Hermione J. Granger em 13/05/2007

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! CAPA!!! CAPA!!! CAPA!!! CAPA LINDA!!! CAPA LINDA!!! CAPA LINDA!!! Meninas... Ficou linda!!! Linda!!! Linda!!! Sem palavras para especificar!!! Só tem um probleminha agora... CADE O CAP???? o.O Hio... Nandinha... Vcs sabem q eu adoro vcs, né? Mas, eu tbm amo essa fic... Então... Eu me pergunto... Vale a pensa torturar minhas amigas por um cap? E a resposta vem... VALE!!!! olhar assassino Portanto, amigas... Eu gosto muito de vcs, e gostaria mesmo de não ter q mata-las, então... POSTEM LOGO!!! Antes que eu mude de idéia ¬¬ HAuHAuhauAhuahuAHauHUa... Kisses ;

Nota: 5

Fernanda:POR FAVOR! Sem ameaças ok? Eu preso MUITO a minha vida por isso... ATUALIZADA!! IUAHiuahUAUahHA!! E sem torturas sim?! Só se for um Draco Malfoy ou um Hugh Grant!!uhAuihaUIHAUiah

Hiorrana: Migahhh, por onde você tem andado? Sumiu, nos deixou ao relento!¬¬ Ein? Onde vc se meteu?!! Se você num aparecer e com desculpas bem razoavelmente fortes, a senhorita que se prepare... ¬¬ pois vai haver mortes!¬¬

Eu tbm te adoro migah, mas num pode nos abandonar de uma hora pra outra... ¬¬

Obrigado pelo coment, e espero sua atualização! xD Inteiresseira, ne?

te dolu miga!

Enviado por Srta. Granger Malfoy em 11/05/2007

Oiee!! Bem, leitora nova na área!! Bem, como eu ainda não me acostumei a ler fics no 3V e também não resisti até o fds, e vim aqui correndo. Eu estou até agora com dores abdominais de tanto rir. De onde é que vocês tiram esses xingamentos?? Sério, fiquei até com pena do Draco com tanta coisa fértil que rolou!! huahahuuahuahuha... Mas eu fiquei muito curiosa, não entendi o que aconteceu com a Mione! E eu já fiquei com ganas de matar o harry e a gina porque eles tratam ela daquele jeito, sério!! Não sei ainda o que pode ser, só sei que fiquei curiosa ao extremo agora. Eu estou lendo o capítulo 3 aqui ignorando a crise de gritos da minha irmã, pois é, vou ter que sair nesse instante por isso vou deixar esse coment xoxo. E a fic já está nas minhas favoritas de todos os tempos, e já tem o meu voto também!! Sério, ainda não me recuperei da crise de risos!! Esperando ansiosamente por atualizações:

Nota: 5

Fernanda:HiauhIUAHhuaUIAHuahuhaIUAH!!! Bem... sobre o pq deles estarem fazendo isso É SEGREDO!!! UahIUAHiuahUHAua-recebendo olhares assassinos- ta!!! Mas ai perde a graça non?

HAIuhaIUAHuiahUIAHAHAh!que bom que vc gostou e achou engraçado! Brigada por comentar

ATUALIZADA!!

Hiorrana: Aiaiaiaiaia... que lindooo... ahIUOHAIhaioHAUIhiu... obrigado mesmo pelos elogios! A gente se diverte muito lendo esses coments, e fazendo a fic, principalmente nas partes hilárias! Pow espero de coração que continue acompanhando, como eu tbm acompanho e adoro a sua fic! E é melhor vc atualizar... pq se não... ¬¬ Há! - risada seca do Al Pacino -É morte na certa!

Te doluuuuuu e obrigado pela atenção!!

se cuidaaaa

Enviado por Lolapottermaniaca em 23/04/2007

gostei mto!!! perfect!! atualiza!!! bjus

Nota: 5

Fernanda:Perfeita ai já é d+ néh! Só o Draco é PERFEITO! uahiuAHiuhaUAHHuaah!! E quem sabe o Hugh Grant...-indecisa- uiHahAIUHauhAH adoro os dois! Muito obrigada por comentar!!

Hiorrana: Ahh obrigado! Você sempre aqui, nos dando apoio psicológico! ahiAHIUhaiuHAIHiouahIUAH... VLW, MESMO!!!

Se cuidaaaa

Enviado por BiaBBlack em 14/04/2007

OIIIIIIIIIII nova leitoraa!!!!! \o/ aHUAHuhauhauhuhauAUauh AMEI A FIC!!! . totalemnete d+!!! . Eu queria perguntar com q frequencia vcs postam, pra eu procura as atualizacoes da fic! \o/ AHHH continuem a escrever assim!!! tah mt linda a fic!! e pelo amor de merlin! postem logo!!!! . Bjooo

Nota: 5

Fernanda:OBAAAA!!!-dando pulinhos de felicidade!- que bom que vc gostou!!!! Estou MUITO feliz por isso!!! E as atualizações andam meio atrasadas sabe ¬¬' MAS NÃO DESISTIMOS! UiahUIHahAUahUAHH! Valew por comentar

Hiorrana: Oieee, pow muito obrigado... a gente infelizmente não tem freqüência exata... mas prometo que vamos tentar ser mais rápidas!

Obrigado mesmo pelos elogios, são muito importante pra nós, reles e simples escritoras!

se cuidaaaaaaa

Enviado por Hermione J. Granger em 07/04/2007

Queridas, Hiorrona e Fernanda... Estou aqui para avisar que em respeito a nossa amizade, e devido ao carinho imenso que tenho por vcs. Eu não irei mata-las... Ainda!!! ¬¬ Caramba!!!! Cadê o capítulo, novo???? Tô esperando... Esperando... Esperando... Esperando... E agora... ESTOU CANSANDO DE ESPERA!!! Huahuahuahuahua... ' Sério gente... VAMO POSTA!!!! POSTA!!! POSTA!!! POSTA!!!! POSTA!!! A fic tá tão perfeita emocionada E eu tô hiper curiosa torce os dedos Vcs não podem fazer isso comigo!!!! ¬¬ Mesmo pq vcs não acham q são muito jovnes para morrer??? Huahuahuahuahua... Adoro vcs!!! Mas... ACHO BOM POSTA LOGO!!! Senão, em vez de escrever a fic... Vão escrever seus respectivos tstamentos. Huahuahuahuahua... Bjos!!! ;

Nota: 5

Fernanda:AFF! Mais ameaças!! ¬¬' se vc nos matar como vamos atualizar???? Como que você vai ficar sabendo o GRANDE SEGREDO?????uAHuiahUIAHahha! mas pode deixar que eu já fiz o meu...¬¬' nunca se sabe!! IUHAuiahUIAHuhahU!!

Hiorrana: Hermione!!! Tú ta ferrada, ta me ouvindo?!! Tú ta realmente muito ferrada!! xD Espere... aff!! Se vc soubesse a raiva que eu estou... tc, tc, ¬¬ GRRRRR... AFF...

Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... aparecee... Migahh

Num someee assim... aparece... - olhem a minha crise? que horrivel, mas é assim que eu fico quando uma GRANDE amiga some e me deixa a ver navios... ¬¬

APARECE!¬¬

Enviado por Victoria Montenegro Candemil em 04/04/2007

Sem comentarios ---- Muito boa. Posta logo por favor... Tbm sendo da D/Hr ,jah è meio caminho andado. Muito PERFECTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT bJUX.

Nota: 5

Fernanda:hUuahUIAHuiahUIAHuiahh!! D/Hr é tão...? SEM PALAVRAS!! IauIHAuiahHUA! AMO os dois, eles são o meu fraco, pq eu sou H² sabe...hAIUhaIUHAiuahiahah!! EU SOU UMA ABÓBORA!! iuaHAiuhaUAuahah!!

Hiorrana: xD... Ahhh muito obrigadooo! Desculpa a demoraa, foram muitos contratempos... mas a gente vai tentar ser mais rápidas! O meu Shiper predileto é esse tbm! Pra mim num tem outro melhor! Mas é claro que eu respento o gosto dos outros, por mais que seja meio louco!¬¬ ahiUHAOIUhaiuHAIhoauHAIH... brincadeira!

Se cuida!

Enviado por Sonekinha89 em 30/03/2007

eu gosto da tua fic é criativa e tem o meu shipper favorito mas o problema é k as x's ta mt confusa tens k ver s separas as falas dos pensamentos e do narrador é k as x's n s pecebe nd boa sorte )

Nota: 5

Fernanda:¬¬' culpada:Hiorrana! O capitulo não havia sido betado! Mas eu o corrigi direitinho se quiser leia-o novamente que agora está BEM mais fácil entende-lo e que bom que vc gostou

Hiorrana: Pow desculpa, mas nem estava betada, foi mais a pressa de postar logo!

Espero que continue acompanhando!

Se cuidaaa

Enviado por taaahp em 29/03/2007

MEU DEUSS!!!! to me matando de riri ate agra!!!!!!!! da onde vcs tiraram tanta criatividade pra xinga o draco o snape e merlim eim?????? uahuahuahuahuahau o cap ta mais do q perfeitooo...ainda q eu esteja morrendo de pena da mione a fic ta perfeita... e se vcs demorarem pra posta tnto qnto vcs demoraram dessa vez eu vou começar um movimento de caça as autoras!!!!!! entenderam bem??? 10 mil galeoens pra qm me trouxe vcs!!!!!!!! hauhauahuhuahau serio msmoo CONTINUEM mesmo q o ceu esteja rosa!!!!! uhuahauhau bjosss

Nota: 5

Fernanda:iUHHiuahIUAHuiahUIHAuiahUHAAH!! SOMOS FUGITIVAS!!IUAhauIHAiuahUAHH!! e nossa! Estou valendo bem hein!uAHiuah!! que bom que vc tah gostando da nossa fic! E a criatividade...bem...isso é a nossa vida! iuAHiuha!!

E sobre o céu...que fique VERMELHO!! DA-LHÉ INTER!!! HAHiuahIUAHia!! Tríplice coroa!

Hiorrana: Ahh! Assim vc nos deixa encabuladas! xD Obrigado mesmo pelos elogios... Espero que continue acompanhando!!! E desculpa a demora, a gente vai tentar ser mais rápidas!!

E please... nada de Caça... eu tô ficando com um cerot medo de caças...¬¬ ahiOAHIhaiuoHAIUhiu... MAS SE VC QUER PAGAR EU POSSO ATÉ MESMO ME ENTREGAR! AHuahuoIHAIUhaiuoHAOIUhaiHAUH...

Se cuidaaa

Enviado por Hermione J. Granger em 27/03/2007

Aha!!! Primeirinha!!!! Huahuahuahua... exibida Meninas, como deescrever esse capítulo??? Bom... Divertido... Incrivel... Maravilhoso... Hum, não. Acho que perfeito!!!! Seria o termo apropriado!!! Arrasaram!!! Eu amei!!! Principalmente as sitações de... Comem sais... Hitler... Joana Darc... 3 Ss... E todas, aquelas outras que eu comentei com vc Hiorrona Ah... Deus só podia estar de TPM!!! Huahuahuahua... xD Demais!!! Só uma coisa... Como vcs acabam com a felicidade da Mione daquele jeito??? Depois, de tudo que a pobrezinha passou!!! Pelo menos o beijinho... Daquele deus grego... Vulgo, Malfoy... Ela merecia, né? Huahuahuahua... xD Adorei!!! Adorei!!! Adorei!!! Quanto a historinha do final... Espero que não se repita!!! Quero cap novo, logo!!! Bem, logo!!! Senão... Além do Caça- Angy... Teremos o Caça Hiorrona & Fernanda... Huahuahuahua... xD Adoro vcs, viu? E adoro ainda mais essa fic linda!!! Kisses... E posta logo!!! ;

Nota: 5

Fernanda:lá vem a caça DE NOVO ¬¬' sem ameaças sim?! uaHHiuah! Mais um comentário seu!!!iuahAHahhaha!! e essas coisas ai... idéia da Hio! E sua vida com um "Draco Malfoy" uiHAuahUHA! Sim ela o tem mais é ORGULHOSAA!! IuhUAHAH!!mas deixando isso de lado! MUITO OBRIGADA POR COMENTAR!!

Hiorrana: Ai migah ,vc aqui tbm... ah sua malvada! Como vc some assim? Ein?¬¬

Espero impacientemente sua volta!

te doluuuuuuuuu

Obrigado pelos coments e elogios... vc faz muita falta!

By aliança:

Hermione J. Granger E-mail - May 23 2007, 11:44 am

Ah... Achou mesmo que eu não ia passar aqui? Hehehehe... Ai migah, nem sei mais o que dizer dessa fic linda, perfeita e maravilhosa, que vc e Nandinha tão escrevendo. pensa, pensa Ah, sei sim lâmpada ATUALIZA!!!!! Kkkkk... xD Amando a fic olhos brilham Saudade , viu? Adollu vcs, kisses ;

Fernanda:ATUALIZADAAAA!!! Que bom msm que vc ta gostando

E vamos ver agora se não demoramos MUITO tempo pra atualizar!!

Bjinhos!

Hiorrana:

Doninha

Acabei de ler D

Jah tenho até idéia da noticia q anda rolando por ai q só a mi não sabe ahauhau.

Atualiza?

vc tem essa fic no floreios e borroes?

bjO

Fernanda:SEGREDOOOO!!! HahIAUauiHUAHuahUIAAH!! A fic ta no floreios e no nossos msn's estão no primeiro cap, qualquer coisa é só add no orkut, tanto faz!

Logo, logo vcs vão ficar sabendo o TÃO FAMOSO SEGREDO!!!

UIAHiuahIUAHha

Bjinhos

Hiorrana:

By Oieee! que bom que gostou! Pow a gente tem na Floreios, no Fanfiction e aqui no Aliança...

Obrigado pelo coment, e espero que acompanhe e comente!

Aly D.

Q sacanagem,parar na melhor parte,ai...to com pena da hermi,vcs vao

continuar a fic?por favor,continuem.

bjus

Fernanda: o suspense é assim! iauhIAHiihaAHuah!!

E não se preocupe, pode acontecer TUDO! Mas não vamos parar a fic, só em caso de eventual tortura(vide comentários acima) ¬¬' iuhaIUAH! Então... o que vc achou desse cap?

Se der... comente!iuahIUAaha

Hiorrana: haiuOHAIhaiuhIUAHiou... desculpa! xD Mas vc sabe, eu tbm queria continuar, sem contar que queria ta na pele dela! ahIOAHIOhaiuOHAIUOhauihIA...

Mas pode deixar, a gente vai continuar sim! é ruim de eu ou a Fernandinha fazer uma coisa dessas...¬¬ Eu mato ela e ela me mata! ahiHAIUOhaiuHAIUhoaiu... xD

Se cuidaaa

bjus

É isso ai gente!! To gostando! Bastante comentários!! QUERO MAIS!! Isso vicia gente!iuAHauhaah! um beijo a todos e até a próxima atualização!


	5. Um presente vindo da Serpente

_Só é possível te amar  
Ouve os sinos, amor  
Só é possível te amar  
Escorre aos litros, o amor_

_Cássia Eller__ – No recreio_

**Imprescindível Amor** _Capítulo V - Um presente vindo da Serpente_

"_Dezenove de setembro, o dia que em que eu nasci.._. era isso o que Hermione Jane Granger pensava ao olhar o relógio que ficava em sua cabeceira e descobrir que já marcava meia noite e meia. "_Quem diria... eu já tenho dezesseis anos... daqui a um ano já serei uma bruxa adulta._" Esses foram seus pensamentos naquela madrugada de quarta-feira. Não queria levantar... Não queria dar de cara com a sua atual vida... Não essa que ela estava enfrentando... Não essa em que ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo... Não essa vida. Mas fazer o quê, não? Tinha responsabilidades, não poderia esquecer que não era mais uma trouxa... Agora ela era uma bruxa, e como naquele desenho, que ela adorava, falava: "Com os poderes, vem as responsabilidades".

Um lindo par de olhos cinza se abriu lenta e preguiçosamente. Acomodou-se em sua cama, puxando com certo esforço a pesada colcha verde, com um emblema de uma cobra, o emblema da Sonserina. Vendo que ainda estava escuro pensou em tentar voltar a dormir, porém, pôr incrível que pareça, percebeu que não sentia sono, e que seu corpo estava totalmente descansado. Sentindo que não iria voltar a dormir, resolveu se levantar. Vendo somente agora a hora: 5h 23 min. Bufando se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Em vinte minutos já havia tomado banho e feito toda a sua higiene matinal. Seus olhos capturaram a janela, "_o sol ainda nem aparecera ainda_", pensara o loiro mal humorado. Então, sentindo que ali não teria nada de interessante para fazer, juntou seu material do dia e se dirigiu a sala comunal da Monitoria-Chefe. Porém, antes mesmo de chegar à escada, uma coisa chamou sua atenção. A porta do quarto da grifinória estava entre aberta. Uma pontada de curiosidade o tomou. Não perderia nenhum pedaço se desse uma olhadinha...

Caminhou o mais silencioso que pode até a porta, logo a empurrando, o que graças a Merlin não fez nenhum barulho.

Sorrateiramente entrou, observando o quarto da grifinória, que parecia mais uma lareira acesa, de tanto vermelho que havia ali. Foi em direção a grande cama de dossel. Granger dormia profundamente. A curiosidade lhe deu coragem para chegar mais perto. E assim ele foi parando ao lado de sua cabeceira.

A visão que teve lhe tirou o fôlego, deixando-o até mesmo assustado. Hermione estava coberta ate a cintura, seus braços descansando um no travesseiro e outro ao longo de seu corpo. Enquanto seus cabelos cacheados estavam espalhados pôr quase todo o travesseiro branco, reluziam com os poucos raios de sol que passavam pela janela. Ela parecia até mesmo um anjo... Seu rosto transmitia uma tranqüilidade que ele nunca sentira. Uma tranqüilidade até mesmo mágica. "_Pára com isso Draco!! Só falta agora, você virar poeta_." pensara o loiro levemente aborrecido.

Ela se mexera levemente, fazendo o estomago de Draco dar um salto, mas para sua sorte ela não acordou.

Ali ela parecia tão calma... Tão angelical... Não lembrava nem um pouco aquela garota que adora lhe enfrentar e enfeitiçar, sem contar, no tapa que ela havia lhe dado. Lembrando disso, um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de Draco.

Ela parecia tão segura em seu sono. Ela não merecia aquilo que iria passar... Não era certo. Pensando nisso, Draco sentiu um pequeno aperto em seu coração. Aperto esse, que lhe assustou, pois não sabia ser capaz de sentir isso. Alias, não sabia nem que tinha um coração. Mas antes de conseguir terminar seus pensamentos, se viu na maior enrascada que poderia ter se metido na vida.

Olhos castanhos lhe encaravam, primeiro em surpresa, depois em confusão e agora, na sua tão conhecida e amiga fúria!

"_Acorde Hermione Granger! Coragem_!!" pensou a grifinória, antes de espreguiçar-se na sua grande cama de seu quarto na Monitoria-Chefe. Com um pouco de esforço abriu seus olhos castanhos, porém o que viu lhe assustou. Havia uma pessoa em seu quarto!! Sua visão ainda estava meio difusa, mas reconheceria aquele cabelo platinado em qualquer lugar! "O_ que diabos ele está fazendo aqui_?!" pensou, raivosamente, a grifinória.

- Eh... Ah... ...Feliz aniversário Granger! – disse aquele ser, que estava esperando no mínimo a morte.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Quem esse desgraçado pensa que é pra entrar no MEU QUARTO?? ENTRANDO NA SURDINAAA!!!!!! EU MATOOOO ELEE!!! AHH SE MATO!!_

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – disse Hermione entre dentes ameaçadoramente. Seus olhos soltavam faíscas. Hermione tentava acomodar-se para que pudesse encarar melhor Draco Malfoy, porém não fora possível, posto que na tentativa acabara quase caindo da cama.

- Eu vim lhe fazer uma surpresa, Granger! Sabe? Aqui está... – dissera Draco nervosamente. Pensava desesperado no que fazer, até que lhe veio a mente, a conversa que tivera com sua mãe um tempo atrás.

**Flash Back De Draco:**

_- Sabe Draco... – dissera uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, olhos muito cinza e rosto aristocrático, que estava em pé ao lado de uma grande mesa de vidro, arrumando um lindo vazo de cristal com adornos em prata, ela fazia um belo arranjo de orquídeas brancas. Vestida com um elegante vestido verde-musgo, com fios prata. Usava ainda, um colar de ouro branco, que tinha a forma de uma serpente, seus olhos tinham esmeraldas que contrastavam com o vestido. – Como está se sentindo...? Faltam poucos dias para seu regresso a Hogwarts._

_Sentado em uma poltrona negra de frente para a lareira de mármore, admirando as chamas que crepitavam, estava um Draco Malfoy de quinze anos. Vestido de preto dos pés a cabeça, apenas sobressaindo seus cabelos claros e os olhos cinzentos. Com seu costumeiro ar entediado, Draco tentava não prestar atenção aquele cheiro que parecia irradiar das orquídeas._

_- Não muito animado... Sabe como não gosto daquela escola, sabe como eu gostaria de ter ido para Dumnstrang... Mas como você me quis pôr perto... Eu fiquei. – Narcisa Malfoy virou-se para seu filho e lhe concedeu um pequeno sorriso. Que lhe foi retribuído imediatamente. Não se eram muitas as demonstrações de afeição naquela casa, até mesmo entre ele e sua mãe. Seu pai achava tudo muito supérfluo, mas eram naqueles momentos em que Draco se sentia de alguma forma "amado". Pelo menos pôr sua mãe._

_- Fico feliz em saber que se importa comigo, Draco. – dissera a mulher, terminando de arrumar as orquídeas. – O que você achou? – perguntou, mostrando o arranjo de orquídeas._

_Eram orquídeas muito brancas, delicadamente colocadas sobre o vaso._

_- Realmente, Narcisa... Ficou muito bonito. – respondeu Draco, somente para agradar sua mãe. Flores não eram muito o seu forte._

_Sua mãe o olhou compreensiva. Mas mesmo assim sorrindo ao elogio._

_- Sabe Draco... Quando você quiser conquistar de algum modo, uma garota, lhe dê flores. – Draco pôr um momento ficara constrangido. Não era muito do feitio de Narcisa falar de "garotas" com ele. E agora, do nada, começara com aquele assunto. – Mas se for uma garota realmente especial lhe dê orquídeas... Brancas de preferência. Foram as que eu recebi d... – ela parou momentaneamente e sorriu, deixando Draco levemente curioso. - ...Isso é uma outra historia... Mas se quer que alguma garota que você realmente gosta, fique lisonjeada, lhe dê orquídeas... São flores puras e servem muito bem, para conquistar o coração de alguém._

_Draco olhou intrigado para sua mãe. Pôr que ela lhe dissera isso? Como se fosse precisar disso para conquistar alguma garota. Seu dinheiro e beleza já o faziam. Mas... Era como se ela soubesse de alguma coisa..._

_Alguém batia na porta, despertando Draco de pensamentos em certa pessoa que não devia, alguém que __**era **__proibida a ele._

**Fim do Flash Back.**

Conjurou rapidamente uma orquídea branca. Que deixou em cima do colo de Hermione, enquanto corria para a porta com pressa, mas teve tempo de ainda escutar um belo grito daquele "_suposto_" anjo!

- MAAALFOOOYYY!!! – gritara Hermione. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer! Draco Malfoy entrara em seu quarto, e pior! Com ela dentro!!! GRR

Tentando se controlar, olhou pela primeira vez o que lhe fora deixado em cima do colo, e acabou se surpreendendo. Uma orquídea? Draco Malfoy lhe dera uma orquídea?! Com delicadeza pegou a orquídea que descansava em seu colo, e pois se a admirar. Era tão bela... Tão delicada.

Não querendo muito acreditar no que estava vendo, Hermione conjurou uma caixinha de vidro enfeitiçada, colocando-a dentro, onde a orquídea poderia sobreviver. Olhou para o relógio que ficava a sua cabeceira e viu que eram apenas seis horas da manhã. Tinha duas horas até o começo das aulas, mas se não levantasse agora, talvez não levantasse nunca mais. Ela daria tudo pra ficar o dia inteiro em sua cama, mas sabia que não seria possível, pois além de ter poções, transfiguração e runas, ainda teria que monitorar o lado oeste da escola... aff... nem em seu aniversário ela teria folga? Sentou-se na cama com muito esforço, olhou pela janela e viu que o sol já brilhava fortemente, fazendo com que a densa nevoa que cobria o Lago Negro fosse se dissolvendo aos poucos. "_É... o dia vai ser quente e bonito..._" Porém, hoje o dia não estava mostrando o seu humor... se mostrasse, no mínimo estaria um dia frio, com relâmpagos rasgando o céu, enquanto o chão estremecia aos trovões.

Riu amargamente e jogou as cobertas vermelhas para o lado, colocando a caixinha de vidro, com a orquídea dentro, em sua cabeceira. Agora que a tristeza terminava de tomar-lhe o corpo, seu quarto lhe parecia tão sem vida e sem cor... em preto e branco, mas aquela orquídea parecia trazer certa luz... "Pare de pensar nisso!! Ele não lhe deu uma orquídea a toa... só pôr que as orquídeas são as flores que mostram pureza e... _boas intenções_, não quer dizer que _Draco Malfoy TERIA ALGUMA BOA INTENÇÃO_! AHIOuahuiHAUhaihIUAHuhauiH... Draco e boa intenção?! HaiuoHAUIOhoaiuhUIAHiuah... nunca na vida ele deve nem mesmo ter ouvido falar nisso!!"

Tentando limpar a mente de Draco Malfoy e suas atitudes malucas, foi arrumar-se. Separou seu uniforme, arrumou sua mochila com os livros que iria usar neste dia, pegou uma toalha e seguiu para o banheiro. Depois de fazer sua higiene matinal, deve ter ficado no mínimo meia hora no banho, pois ainda não conseguia arranjar coragem para sair daquela água morna, que lhe parecia muito mais acolhedora do que um colégio inteiro em guerra contra vocÊ. Saindo do banho se enxugou rapidamente, apenas para tirar o excesso de água do corpo. Enrolando a toalha nele, Hermione se dirigiu ao seu quarto, vestindo-se rapidamente. Depois de escovar seus cabelos, pegou com certo pesar sua mochila. "_Com certo?! Com todo o pesar, você quer dizer!! AFF_" pensou estressada.

Isso não era tudo, ainda tinha que olhar na cara daquela doninha Albina. ECA!!

Se tivesse sorte poderia sair silenciosamente sem que fosse vista. Pois se estivesse enganada, e tinha certeza que não estava, Draco Malfoy estaria esperando pôr ela.

Abriu cautelosamente a porta. Nada. Nenhum suspiro sequer. Suspirando aliviada, fechou a porta de seu quarto silenciosamente e voltou-se para a escada. Mas o barulho de uma porta se fechando as suas costas fez com que se paralisasse momentaneamente.

Era ele. _O loiro..._ seus ombros ficaram tensos. Suspirando para se acalmar e voltou a descer a escada calmamente, só que uma voz soou a suas costas.

- Feliz aniversário Granger! – AAAAAAAHHHHH PÁÁRAA!!! Eu não OUVI ISSO!!! CLARO que eu NÃO ouvi ISSO!!! Será que eu ouvi?

Hermione olhara assustada para trás, tentando acreditar que não veria uma figura loira. Lá estava ele no alto da escada com um sorriso! " i _Vê se eu posso com isso!!!_ /i " – pensou raivosa. Um sorriso _doce _nos lábios! "_Que garoto mais cínico!_" Seus cabelos estavam tão... perfeitos contra a luz do sol... ele parecia resplandecer...?! O.o?!!

NÃO!! Claro que não... eram apenas aqueles malditos vitrais que tinham na parede que separava os quartos.

Isso foi uma coisa que _decididamente _a pegou de surpresa. Ela poderia esperar tudo dele, de insultos a azarações... mas felicitações? Supostamente verdadeiras?

- Sabe Malfoy, madame Pomfrey pode curar a sua insanidade. Se você quiser, eu posso até mesmo te levar até lá... é só você prometer se comportar, ok? – Hermione perguntara debochada.

- Já tão cedo destilando ironias, _Hermione_? – dissera o loiro com o seu tão conhecido sorriso sarcástico. – Cuidado, isso pode ficar compulsivo... mas se _você_ quiser eu posso te ajudar a superar isso. – continuou o loiro lançando um olhar malicioso a Hermione. Que ficara levemente vermelha. Contendo sua raiva, Hermione sussurrou algo parecido com "_vai sonhando..._" e virou-se para seguir para o salão principal. Porém uma mão gelada segurou seu pulso, fazendo-a parar imediatamente.

- Sabe Granger, estava pensando... que tal hoje neste dia tão especial nós dois sairmos? – perguntou o loiro perto de seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

- Como é que é?! – Hermione perguntou assustada. Draco Sonserino Sangue-Puro Malfoy chamando-a para sair?! Só pode estar louco! – você pirou?!

- Nossa, eu sei que eu sou muito bonito pra você, mas não precisa exagerar, neh? Não dizem que a verdadeira beleza está no coração?

- Vai se danar, seu maluco! – disse Hermione, antes de puxar fortemente seu braço, pegando Draco desprevenido, conseguiu se desvencilhar.

Já estava quase chegando ao último corredor para o salão principal quando escutara novamente aquela voz arrastada e irritantemente sexy.

- Sabe Granger... – "Meu Merlin! Pôr que ele a seguia?! Que parte do '_eu não quero ser vista com você_' ele não entendeu?!" – ...Será que pode olhar pra mim enquanto eu falo com você?! – dissera o sonserino, que aborrecido com a atitude infantil da grifinória, pegou o braço da castanha e a virou bruscamente. Seus corpos ficaram muito próximos, suas respirações ficaram ligeiramente mais rápidas. Mas com um rugido furioso a castanha se afastou daquela situação extremamente embaraçosa.

- Me solta, Malfoy!! Quem você pensa que é para me tratar desse jeito?! – perguntou a castanha quase explodindo em revolta. Ele apenas sorriu em deboche e soltou o braço dela.

- Pois fique sabendo Granger, que você ainda vai se surpreender muito com a pessoa que eu sou... – dissera o loiro antes de voltar a caminhar, deixando uma Granger muito irritada para trás.

- AFF! – bufou Hermione, perguntando-se o quanto ia durar esse tormento. Voltou então a caminhar, um pouco atrás do monitor, que a olhava pelo canto do olho. Vendo que a monitora se acalmara um pouco, recomeçou a falar:

- Sabe Granger, eu estava pensando...

- E você pensa?! – perguntou Hermione em deboche. Draco bufou, mas então sorriu com malicia.

- Muito mais do que você imagina, _minha querida_ - Esse pequeno comentário junto com aquele sorriso dos infernos fez com que Hermione corasse ligeiramente, sendo notado pelo loiro que decidiu não comentar. Afinal, agora não era um bom momento para irritá-la. – mas voltando ao assunto, como hoje é o seu aniversário... – a grifinório bufou, fazendo Draco segurar o riso. – Não sei, se você quiser... gostaria de jantar comigo?

Ele agora, havia parado no meio do corredor e a olhava atentamente. Hermione tinha vontade de gargalhar perante a brincadeira dele, porém ao encontrar aquele olhar sério esperando uma resposta, ficou sem palavras. "_Então ele estava mesmo a chamando para sair? Draco Malfoy estava convidando-a para jantar?! Não poderia ser verdade... ou poderia?_" Agora, Hermione agradecia a Merlin pelo corredor estar vazio!! "_Mas o que eu estou fazendo em um corredor vazio com o Malfoy_?!"

Draco apenas olhava Hermione com seriedade, colocara suas mãos nos bolsos e caminhara até uma das enormes janelas daquele vazio corredor.

- Não quero ser um estraga prazeres Granger, mas acho que seus amiguinhos não irão se lembrar do seu aniversário... e isso não é caridade Granger, Malfoy's não fazem caridade, só acho que... não é certo você passar o seu aniversário sozinha, principalmente quando se tem um lindo, rico e "loiro" sonserino te chamando para jantar! – ele se virara para a grifinória que apenas olhava para o nada, não acreditando no que havia escutado. Depois de alguns segundos incômodos ele a pressionou.

- Então, Granger... quer jantar comigo? – ela o olhara firmemente, querendo encontrar qualquer coisa naquele olhar cinza que lhe mostrasse malicia... mas nada. Não havia nada ali, há não ser aquele maldito olhar, que a incomodava até mesmo em seus sonhos. Quando finalmente ia dar sua resposta uma terceira voz surgiu naquele corredor:

- Ela não vai Malfoy. – Os dois olharam estupefatos para trás. Harry aparecera no corredor, e sua expressão era fria e decidida.

- E pôr que não Potter?! – perguntara Draco irritado com a intromissão do grifinório. – Quem vai a impedir? Você e esse seu graveto que ingenuamente você chama de varinha?!

Draco ria debochadamente da cara assassina de Harry, que ficava cada vez mais lívida.

- Malfoy... se você não quiser ir para a ala hospitalar é melhor se afastar de Hermione... ou então...

- Ou então o quê, Potter? Ein?! Vai correndo contar para os papais que o malvado Malfoy está convidando sua _ex-namoradinha_ para sair?! – dissera Draco, frisando o ex. – Ahh desculpe, esqueci! O santo Potter não tem os papaizinhos para defendê-lo...

- Chega Malfoy!! – interrompera Hermione, não gostando do modo como Draco conduzira o deboche. Porém estava mais preocupada em saber o pôr quê de Harry vir agora declamar sua autoridade, se não falava e a tratava mais como uma amiga. – E pôr que eu não deveria ir, Harry? – perguntara desafiadora. Harry pôr um momento parecera perdido, mas então como se um flash de luz viesse a sua mente, recuperou sua posição altiva. E então falara, calmo e arrogante.

- Esqueceu com quem está lidando Hermione?! Esqueceu de como o seu mais novo "amigo" a chamava antes de descobrir...

- Não fale do que não sabe, Potter!! – interrompera Draco. – digo, do que você sabe e não conseguirá controlar... – dissera Draco com seu jeito superior e seu sorriso de lado, enquanto segurava o braço de Hermione e a puxava para seu lado. Ignorando a vontade da menina de continuar a discussão.

- Hermione! – berrara Harry, fazendo Draco e Hermione se virarem ainda mais estupefatos com a ação descontrolada de Harry. Afinal, Harry não costumava se descontrolar em nenhuma briga. – Não acredite no que essa doninha fala... ela quer fazer você mudar...

- Como já disse, Potter, acho melhor você ficar de boca fechada, melhor não falar bobagens e mentiras... – dissera Draco perigosamente com os olhos estreitados e desafiadores. Harry o olhava do mesmo jeito.

- Hermione, você vai mesmo sair com esse cara!? – dissera Harry enojado. Não tendo resposta, continuou. – Você não se dá ao valor? Você não tem limites para conseguir o que quer, não é? Eu devia ter percebido há mais tempo o quanto você era falsa...

- Cala a boca!!! – gritara Hermione, tentando segurar as lágrimas que teimavam tentar sair de seus olhos. – Como você pode falar desse jeito comigo, "_Potter_"?! – dissera rouca, expressando toda a sua raiva e decepção em seus olhos, impossibilitada de gritar novamente, pois os soluços agora a acompanhavam. – Eu é que deveria ter percebido o quanto a nossa amizade era pouco pra você... – Há essa hora Hermione já tinha lágrimas grossas escorrendo de seus lindos olhos castanhos. – Eu nunca teria aceitado um convite de Draco Malfoy, e você deveria saber disso... você que sempre esteve ao meu lado. – continuara mesmo tendo extrema dificuldade em falar, então, olhara para Draco, que até então ficara calado, e dissera em alto e bom som. – Eu aceito seu pedido Draco Malfoy.

- Não. Você não vai Hermione. – afirmara Harry, que ainda continha uma expressão assustada à tudo que ouvira de Hermione.

- Eu vou Harry. Você não pode me impedir, não manda em mim.

- Não... – tentara mais uma vez, sendo interrompido pôr Draco.

- Ela vai Potter, você não manda nela, como ela mesma acabou de dizer. – Draco sorria sarcástico para ele. Passara um braço pela cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto dele, praticamente carregando-a em direção ao salão principal.

- Então é assim Hermione?! Não tem mais nada a dizer?! – Harry dissera olhando inquisidor para Hermione, esperando que ela se manifestasse a seu favor. Porém percebendo que ela não faria isso lançou um olhar assassino para Draco, um enigmático para Hermione e saiu pisando duro em direção ao salão principal. Mas ao escutar a voz de Hermione, se virou rapidamente.

- Na verdade tenho... – dissera ainda rouca, mas já com o rosto limpo das lágrimas, olhou demoradamente para o rosto de Harry, esperando ver algum arrependimento, pôr todas aquelas duas palavras, mas só havia raiva e rancor. – Você só me decepciona Harry... – terminara Hermione sentindo uma dor cruciante em seu peito.

Não conseguindo mais olhar para Harry, Hermione passou rapidamente a sua frente, sendo seguida pôr Draco, que se segurava para não gargalhar da cara de Harry, que parecia ter levado um soco na cara.

Chegando a porta do salão Principal, quando Hermione ia separar-se de Draco, viu um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

- O que foi Malfoy? – perguntara Hermione irritada, não entendendo aquele maldito sorriso em sua face. – Ganhou uma vassoura nova? – perguntara ainda irritada.

- Mais ou menos... – dissera debochado, com um sorriso ainda maior ao perceber que Hermione não entendera. Completara então: – É Granger... agora é promessa! Às oito, te espero em frente a sala precisa...

A alguns metros dali, escondida atrás de uma das muitas armaduras de Hogwarts, Gina Weasley, olhava completamente apavorada para o desfecho da conversa mais à frente. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa!

Foi então que escutou vagamente a palavra "_aniversário_" e em sua mente um jeito de acabar com aquilo se formara. Sim... tinha o seu plano para acabar com aquele maldito "_jantar_"!!

Hermione não conseguia acreditar que passaria seu aniversário com seu maior inimigo escolar... como ela pudera ser tão irresponsável?! Mesmo emburrada, mesmo reclamando e mesmo bufando o caminho inteiro, ela foi.

Tentara se arrumar um pouco, afinal, Malfoy era Malfoy... e não queria escutar gracinhas dele, pelo menos não naquele dia... Colocara então, um vestido dos muitos vestidos que sua mãe lhe dera de presente. O vestido era um tomara-que-caia, que ia até um pouco acima do joelho e tinha um pequeno decote entre os seios, que apenas realçava suas curvas, e ainda havia pequenos detalhes nas bordas, estes eram estrelas feitas de cristal, que brilhavam ainda mais à luz das tochas. E usava uma delicada sandália preta, de salto médio.

O cabelo estava preso em um coque bem feito, com alguns poucos fios soltos dando um ar, como se isso fosse possível, ainda mais delicado a Hermione.

A maquiagem era um pouco básica, nada mais que um gloss da cor dos lábios, deixando-os ainda mais convidativos. Um lápis negro, ressaltando o brilho dos olhos mel de Hermione. Uma sombra prateada, que pouco aparecia pois Hermione esfumaçara, posto que achara muito deselegante uma sombra tão chamativa. E pôr fim, puxara um pouco os cílios, com o rímel.

Hermione podia-se dizer que nunca se sentira tão bem quanto naquele momento. Estava se sentindo uma princesa de contos de fadas... tirando a parte em que; o "príncipe" que a aguardava não seria _nunca_ quem ela esperava. Ou melhor, queria.

Enquanto descia as escadas, Hermione pensava no que Draco estaria armando... será que ele estava tramando alguma coisa contra ela? "_Não... será_?" pensara Hermione desolada. Foi então que ouviu um barulho de passos e tentou inutilmente se esconder atrás do corrimão da escada.

- Quem está ai?! – reconhecera a voz e o tom autoritário no mesmo momento, afinal, não poderia nunca existir alguém que se igualasse àquela arrogância. – Ande fale logo, não tenho a vida inteira... – continuara o loiro. – se bem, que meu pai sempre dizia: "Se Merlin não me deu, eu compro!" Então, nada mais justo... – debochara o loiro.

- Arf! Mais é muita arrogância mesmo de seu pai... – finalmente Hermione se revelara. Sem conter, é claro, a cara de sarcasmo direcionada ao loiro, esperando a sua reação. Afinal, ela não se arrumara à toa. Vendo que o loiro não demonstrava nada, apenas a analisava, começou a descer a escada, e continuou a falar ainda mais irritada. – só podia ser seu pai mesmo! Alguém tão arrogante quanto você.

A morena estava tão irritada pôr não ter recebido nenhum elogio, que não reparara no quanto Draco estava pasmado. Não conseguia desviar os olhos da grifinória. Afinal, nunca a imaginara tão fantástica... ficara sem palavras, até mesmo para repreende-la pôr estar falando novamente do quanto os Malfoy's são _perfeitos_.

Agora ela chegara ao ultimo degrau, e Draco que havia acompanhado o trajeto da castanha todo o momento, finalmente acordara de seu transe. Fora então, com seu andar felino em direção a castanha, deixando-a levemente perdida com aquele olhar... _cinza_.

- Não desistiu então, Granger? Estava levemente desacreditado da sua vinda... – dissera o loiro com uma voz suave e até mesmo sedutora. Deixando a castanha ainda mais perdida. "Mas _esse loiro não dá ponto sem nó!_" pensara a castanha um pouco irritada com a presença loira.

Além de ser um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola, Draco Malfoy ficava absurdamente lindo quando estava de preto. Sua pele clara contrastava com aquela cor escura deixando-o ainda mais bonito, se é que pode. Sem contar que os olhos claros do loiro atraiam ainda mais. Podia-se dizer que o loiro era um anjo, de tão lindo. Mas realmente, apenas pela beleza.

Quando finalmente chegou a frente da grifinória, o loiro tomou-lhe a mão e beijou-a com delicadeza, fazendo a castanha sentir um arrepio suspeito na espinha.

- E então? Pronta para o jantar mais _inesquecível_ de sua vida? – perguntara o loiro sedutoramente.

- Depende. Se você faltar, com certeza será **perfeito**. – dissera a castanha ainda mais irritada. O loiro apenas sorriu de lado e segurou-lhe a mão com indiferença. E começou a lhe guiar pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts.

- Como foi seu dia? – perguntara o loiro, tentando puxar assunto. Ela bufou e ele riu.

- Péssimo! – dissera a castanha rabugenta. – Esse pessoal de Hogwarts só pode estar louco! Todos loucos! – Ele levantara a sobrancelha, interrogativo. Isso apenas fez castanha revirar os olhos e começar a contar o seu _desastroso_ e _estranho_ dia.

**Flash Back de Hermione:**

_Hermione entrara aflita no salão principal. Suspirando e forçando seus pés para a mesa da grifinória. Porém umas coisas que ocorreram no meio do caminho a deixaram em dúvida. "Eu estou em uma escola de magia ou em um hospício?!" pensara irritada._

_Começou então, a se perguntar:_

_- Desde quando aquelas pessoas todas sabiam de seu aniversário?_

_- E mesmo algumas das que sabiam e nunca vieram lhe desejar votos de felicidade e vida longa, por que elas vinham agora?_

_- Elas estão loucas ou o quê?_

"_**Ó Merlin! Eu vim para num hospício por engano!!**__" pensara ainda mais irritada._

"_**Viu?! Viu no que deu?! Quem mandou ficar falando com o Malfoy no Beco Diagonal? Lhe mandaram para um hospício!**__" Falava seu inconsciente. "DROGA! Aquele garoto só lhe trazia problemas!" pensara agora, seu consciente._

_Pessoas a paravam no corredor desejando uma vida longa e felicidades! Garotos e garotas que ela nunca havia conversado e talvez nem visto na vida._

_Uma aluna da corvinal a parou um pouco antes do salão principal:_

_- Meus parabéns!!! – disse alto para que todos que passavam ao redor ouvissem. – Eu sempre acreditei em você Hermione! E desejo a você, muitos anos e anos de vida! E se em algum momento você precisar de mim é só me procurar viu?! – E saiu. Nunca havia visto mais gorda! E assim se repetiu até a mesa da grifinória. "Essas pessoas só podem ter ar na cabeça! Nada mais."_

_Ó Morgana!!! Pirados, eles só podem estar totalmente PIRADOS!_

_- Meus parabéns! – falara um garoto da lufa-lufa, antes de lhe puxar para um abraço. "Quem é este ser?" pensara estressada._

_- Felicidades! – outro abraço! "E esses?!"_

_- Eu sempre acreditei em você! – "Hã? Acreditar?" Outro abraço! "Quem é ela?"_

_- Feliz aniversário! – "Mas vem cá! Eu te conheço?!"_

"_Se essa situação continuar assim eu não vou ter tempo pra tomar café!" concluíra estressada._

"_E alguém! Uma pessoa! Será que por misericórdia poderia me dizer o que esta acontecendo com essas pessoas?! Ou melhor, me dizer 'O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO' NESTA JOÇA DE COLEGIO?!?"_

_E que se souber, por favor pelo amor que tem a Merlin, ME EXPLIQUE o mais rápido possível!_

_- Bom dia Mione! – aquela voz era por demais conhecida para ser ignorada. Gina Weasley – Feliz aniversário! – "__**Sinceramente, hoje eu acho que as pessoas esqueceram de tomar seus remédios!" **__pensara sarcástica._

_E Gina é decididamente uma delas. Será que havia esquecido que não estava falando mais com ela?!_

_- Obrigada, Gin... – respondera Hermione meio constrangida com a repentina amabilidade da garota. Ela a soltou e sorriu. Do mesmo jeito que sorria sempre para Hermione. "Será que durante todos esses anos que eu conheço Gina Weasley ela foi falsa comigo?" pensara aborrecida._

_É uma questão a se ponderar, mas não agora, por que neste instante Harry Potter acabava de atravessar a porta do grande salão e se dirigia exatamente para onde Hermione Granger estava._

_Ele parara a sua frente e a olhara profundamente, tentando não se começar mais um escândalo. Pôr fim, respirou fundo e começou:_

_- Hermione... pôr favor... não vá. – murmurara de forma que com muito esforço Hermione entendera._

_- E pôr que não, Harry? – perguntara Hermione em um tom ligeiramente magoado, porém, querendo no fundo uma resposta que a fizesse perdoar tudo o que escutara e sentira._

_- Pôr que... – começara Harry com um pouco mais de dificuldade do que o normal. – Pôr que... eu... – Hermione sentira um frio estranho na espinha. "__**Será que era agora? Finalmente...?**__" – Por que o Malfoy não presta!!_

_- E você é um tremendo BABACA!! – falara Hermione totalmente alterada. Virou as costas, e ignorando todos os olhares saíra do salão Principal._

_O resto do dia passara em seu quarto, não se permitiu ir a esse mundo ridículo, onde todos eram loucos._

**Fim do Flash Back.**

Enquanto caminhavam, ele fazia pequenos comentários engraçados sobre seu estranho dia, fazendo a tensão dos dois diminuir consideravelmente. Mesmo sabendo o porquê do estranho comportamento dos alunos de Hogwarts, ele achou melhor para si mesmo não tocar no assunto. Isso era pra _outra_ hora.

Quando perceberam já estavam na frente da sala precisa. Ali já existia uma porta. Simples, de madeira e maçaneta dourada.

Ele abriu um pouco a porta, mas não toda, e um pensamento lhe veio a cabeça. "_É... é uma boa idéia."_

- Espera Granger. Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. – Ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo preta.– É uma pequena lembrança minha e de minha família. – Hermione olhou com receio a caixinha. Afinal, uma lembrança dele até poderia ser _aceitáve_l, no estilo mais estranho da palavra. Mas uma lembrança da família?! Isso com certeza era **INACEITÁVEL** e **INACREDITÁVEL**. Ele abriu a caixinha. A boca de Hermione caiu. Ali estava o anel mais lindo que já vira na vida. Provavelmente de outro branco, com duas pedrinhas, que obviamente seriam diamantes, e uma outra, uma enorme pedra verde. Esmeralda, no centro.

Os dois não notaram que a porta fora totalmente aberta e que mais ou menos cinqüenta pessoas assistiram aquela cena vidrados e chocados, sem sequer dar um suspiro.

Indiferente a isso Draco pegou o anel e colocou no dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Hermione, que em transe não notara o feito dele, nem o que isso significava.

Ele a olhava diferente. Não era com um olhar superior como sempre olhava, nem com aquele novo olhar surpreso... Era um olhar mais _carinhoso_, mas um grito abafado e um barulho de algo se espatifando foi ouvido de dentro da sala precisa.

Os dois olharam assustados para dentro da sala precisa. Todas as pessoas ali lhes olhavam chocados.

O barulho do copo fora Lui, que mais à frente os olhava, com certeza, com mais espanto que todos ali, um copo espatifado encontravas-se a sua frente.

Mas outra coisa lhes chamara a atenção, o grito abafado fora de alguma garota que se assustara com uma repentina queda.

Gina Weasley se encontrava desmaiada nos braços de Parvati.

N/A: lá e diferente de nós, o anel de noivado é colocado na mão esquerda e não na direita como aqui.

N/A: Hiorrana: Olá minhas caras e lindas leitoras! Gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentários, e os elogios... Vocês não sabem como foi fantástico pra mim e a Fê ler esses comentários.

Mas gostaria principalmente, de mandar um beijão pra Rayane de Castro Guedes, que sempre deixava um puxão de orelha pra gente! ;D

E eh claro, me desculpar pela "pequena" demora... ¬¬ Realmente, foi muito difícil escrever. Não tínhamos tempo e nem muita paciência quando tínhamos tempo, sem contar que ficou realmente difícil de nos encontrarmos online. Mas depois de tantos contratempos finalmente, ai está o capitulo, espero que gostem! Comentem!!

E também de dedicar esse capitulo a minha amiga de todos os finais de semana (por problemas técnicos eh claro! Afinal, ela mora a alguns milhares de km de distancia ¬¬ e infelizmente, minha internet eh discada, pra minha desgraça e tortura '¬¬), e que por acaso também escreve essa fic ahiuAHIUOhaoiuhaoiuhIA... xDDD

Fê, migah, te amo³³³!!

Um dia...

;D

N/A² Fernanda:

Desculpa...? xD Ta, eu SEI, merecemos a MORTE! (só que se morremos, quem escreve? Fernanda pensa: BRILHEI!) xDD Sabemos que demoramos MUITO³³ pra postar, só que a culpa é da nossa agenda SUPER³ lotada, que nos impedia de nos ver online no mesmo horário ¬¬

E que acontecia um tanto esporadicamente! Esporadicamente DEMAIS pro meu gosto ¬¬'

Mas! ESTAMOS DE VOLTA! \o/ Com mais um capítulo de IA! Eu realmente espero que gostem desse capítulo! Apesar de ele ter demorado um TEMPÃO, como aconteceu! (bloqueio de idéias é algo assim ó... sem comentários ¬¬').

Talvez o próximo não demore TANTO assim :D (tomara mesmo u.ú)

Esse capítulo também é dedicado a Hio, que tava de aniversário dia 4 de outubro! E a minha que estava de aniversário também, dia 3 de novembro

... vamos nos encontrar!

Resposta do coments:

Floreios e Borrões:

por taaahp: Fernanda: Sério mesmo?? xD iUAHIuahiUHAIUhauIAHUah! Não acho que eu (pelo menos) seja uma comediante!

xD Mas que bom que você tá gostando! Brigada!

por LuanaH²: Fernanda: Eu desculpo só se você nos desculpar pela demora xD!! hAUIHiuahUIAHihaIUHAiua! Que bom que tu tá gostando

da nossa fic! Falta pouco para todos descobrirem o que tanto nós escondemos... mas agora chega de falar disso ;x

iuHAiuahiUHAIUhaiuHIuaai! Obrigada pelo comentário!

por Rayane de Castro Guedes: Fernanda: ATAULIZADA³³ iuahAHiuhaIUAHiuhaiuHAIUaiu! Obrigada pelo coments!

por luuza;: Fernanda: iuAHIuahIUHAIUhaiuHUIha! Todo mundo adora essas crises da "Hermione"... tsc tsc... uiAHiuahUIHAiuha

Obrigadaaa por comentar!!

Anna-Chan Otaku: Fernanda: vc tá na caça a Angy??? iuAHiuahUHAUhauHAUI! que bom que vc gostou da nossa fic! Sem ameças, por favor ¬¬

IUAHiuahIUAHIaiu!

por snowqueen: Fernanda: vc conseguiu terminar de ler? IUAHiuahIUAHuiahUAHiuahiu! E BOTA FÉÉTIL NISSO! Apesar que, a gente tá numa crise, que não consegue

escrever mais nenhuma linha ¬¬! Mas POSTAMOS! \o/

por hellen: Fernanda: SEGREDO³ ;x IUAHIuahiUHAUIhaiuHA! Logo logo vcs rirão saber o que TANTO escondemos! iUAHIuahiAHIU! ;x

por e-mail, Teresa: Fernanda: sério mesmo??? aiiiiiiiiiiii! que bom!! IUAHiuahIUAHUI! adorei o seu e-mail! finalmente a sua espera chegou ao fim! mais um capítulo!

espero que goste!!

e mais uma coisa... COMENTEM POR FAVOR!!


End file.
